Separation
by FANGirls Forever
Summary: The flock has kicked out Max so she finds a new one. Two years pass by, and finally the two groups will meet. Will they be close, or mortal enemies. And will Max stay with her new flock or will a certain someone's safety draw her back? I know, overused topic, but I decided to give it a shot. Please Read. :) Rated T in case I let words slip.
1. Chapter 1: Platinum Boy

**Disclaimer: I am deeply emotional about not owning Maximum Ride. All OC characters were created by me at least :)**

* * *

"I don't want to have to do this Max, but your leadership has dulled." Angel told me as we stood on the cliff. The rest of the flock stood behind her, even Fang looked straight at me, not showing any sign of regret. "You're weak, pathetic." Angel continued, each of her words was stinging more then I'd liked them to. "And I've outgrown you. We all have." The rest of them wouldn't meet my eye anymore, as if they actually accepted it.

"No," I whispered and a rage grew inside me. "Angel, you're controlling them, I know it." I said darkly before shouting, "Stop it now!"

"I'm doing no such thing!" She yelled back at me and I noticed even Fang had lost my gaze as he stared with a funny look on his face at the ground. Angel calmed herself and unclenched her small fists while mine were tightly packed. "Leave Maximum Ride. None of us want you here, right Fang?" She said but he didn't answer, still looking confused. But I didn't notice as my vision was blurring with tears.

"I guess this is it then." I choked, trying to stay strong. But I couldn't "If you don't want me here then fine." I said as confidently as I could. "But don't think for a moment I'll ever come back. You're on your own now." No one spoke up like has hoped so I took in a shaky breath and struggled to sallow. "Fine, see ya."

I turned as quickly as I could and bolted away, spreading my wings and soaring. If I had turned back, I would have seen a few of them clutching their heads and Angel's small demonic smile.

* * *

I flew as fast as I cold, my tears bouncing off my face and flying behind me. I didn't care enough to touch them; they came too constantly to wipe away anyway. So I flew until the sunset and into the darkness. The sky was moonless, making it completely pitch black, so much that I couldn't see my hand in front of my face.

I gave up and flew downwards, landing in a forest. I couldn't see enough to make a fire so I reluctantly climbed a tree and settled in, still shaking. The sounds of the night surrounded me and I knew it would be a very sleepless night.

* * *

The morning was fresh with dew scattered everywhere. It looked a bit like a fairy tale making me feel even worse, knowing my life was definitely not flowing in that direction. Frustrated, I punched the truck behind me, now as much as heartbroken, I was furious with all of them.

Suddenly, the bushes shook and I crouched low on my branch, watching them carefully. I almost thought it was Angel when I saw the blonde hair. But it turned out just to be a little boy, running around. I calmed down as he ran off, but it soon occurred to me that something was very wrong.

An Eraser came pounding from the bush soon after and stopped, sniffing the air. It paused a moment before running off again, right on the trail on the small boy. I thought about running in the opposite direction, but something about the kid made me go, and dragged me to run after them. So I did.

* * *

The branches were hitting and scratching my face as I bolted through them and soon came upon a clearing. I couldn't see the boy but the Eraser was prowling the area. Suddenly I heard a high pitched wail as the Eraser grabbed onto something in the bushes with a disgusting grin on his face. He brought his hand back and I saw him holding the boy up by his neck and pinning him to a tree.

"Now are we going to have more problems, or are you going to tell me where the rest of them are?" I heard the rest of them swallow. A mask of terror was frozen to the boy's face, but even still, he spit in the Erasers eye and dropped when the Eraser howled.

"Why you little," The Eraser snarled while holding his eye with a furry paw. He raised his foot to kick the kid when I bolted forward. I ran into the Eraser before landing a kick to his chest. I took him off guard and he stumbled back, giving me the chance to punch him under the chin. He flew backwards and onto the ground, unconscious. I gave a sigh of relief and then turned to see the small boy looking up at me from where he leaned against the tree.

He looked even younger than Angel, with platinum blond hair bouncing on the top of his head. His pale skin was covered in purple bruises and red cuts as he stared at me, shaking. "I'm not going to hurt you." I said warily and took a step closer. "I just want to help." I said and reached my hand forward. The small boy nodded and reached forward his hand timidly. But as soon as his finger brushed my hand I felt a shock go through my body.

I crumpled to the ground as sparks zapped from the boys hand and he stood over me with a frightened a questioning look. My eyelids started to go heavy and his face was the last thing I saw before the darkness. You'd think I'd have learned by then that looks of innocence were deceiving.


	2. Chapter 2: We All Love First Impressions

**Sorry, you know beginnings can start boring, so I think this chapter will be kinda slow-going. Review with OC's and I can try to put them in later. Thanks for reading and following!**

**Disclaimer: I'm currently counting my life saving to buy them, but for now I do not own rights to Maximum Ride.**

**P.S: Do I have to do that every time?**

* * *

"Three days is a long time." A voice said above me. I could feel my arms and legs plastered to the surface underneath me. I tried to open my eyes, but they felt like the lids were sewn together. So I continued to listen. "Trust me Zen, I know she's alive. She'll wake up soon." A higher pitched voice said and I felt a warm cloth on my head. Who were these people? "Harmony, you need to give it up. Caige said she came out of nowhere, she could be dangerous."

"No, I know what I saw. She's been abandoned. She's like us, and I know she's not dangerous." There was a pause before the other voice spoke again. "Fine, I'll trust you for now, but if I see anything remotely suspicious, I'm going to tell the others."

I took a deep breath, deciding it was finally time to get out of the darkness. I ripped open my eyes, the skin tearing apart as I opened my mouth and took in huge breaths while my eyes adjusted. A girl was looking at me from above curiously. "Zen, get me more water!" She said as footsteps left the room and echoed far away. "Maximum Ride?" She asked timidly as I strained to sit up. "Where am I?" I croaked my throat still dry. "You're safe. Don't speak; Zen will be back with water soon." She said as I examined her. She had long bangs in the front, covering her eyebrows while her jet black hair ran flat down her back. Her skin was slightly tanned with small and gentle brown eyes, overlooking me. "Do you feel pain anywhere? You where covered in scratches." She asked, not meeting my eyes. Her lips were pressed into a thin line. "Just branches " I groaned and brushed away her hand that was gliding across my face. Footsteps filled the room again as I struggled to turn my head.

A boy similar to the girl walked in the room. He had shorter and layered hair, the same jet black as the other. My guess was siblings, almost like-

"Just like you said, she's awake." He mumbled and handed her a white pitcher, covered with small deigns. "Who are you two?" I asked as the girl took the cloth from my head and rinsed it with water. "My name is Zen, this is my twin sister Harmony. She's been taking care of you when you passed out in the forest." The boy explained, taking a seat beside my bed.

"I didn't pass out, I was attacked." I said as I heard a shuffling of feet. My head spun around to the door again. "You." I said startled and clenched my fists. It was the boy from the forest. He looked at me frightened as his fingers tightened around the door frame.

"Take it easy Caige, she's not going to attack you." Harmony said smoothly as the boy nodded and approached. "Me, attack him? He's the one that attacked me!" I said and reached to grab his shirt. Zen stopped me by grabbing my hand and lowered it forcefully onto the bed. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." He warned as I noticed Caige's body sparking. "What are you?" I whispered as he stopped sparking and ran to Harmony, clutching to her arm. "Caige, will you go inform Jace?" I heard her whisper. The small boy nodded and disappeared into the halls without waiting for me to object.

"Who's Jace?" I asked as Harmony handed me the cold cloth. "He's the oldest out of all of us." She said. "Basically like our leader." Zen added just as Caige returned, a tall and buff guy following him with a cocky grin on his face. "So the sleeping beauty awakes." He snapped arrogantly and I scowled. I didn't like him already. "Jace, was it?" I asked and Zen got up with the guy taking his place. "Crest, where's Jace." Zen asked with his arms folded. I noticed now that Zen actually wasn't as tall as I thought. In fact, he didn't look a day over ten. "Coming, he's got some stuff with Scholar to deal with." Crest said while turning his attention back to you. "So, you're Maximum Ride. You really are a beaut, aren't you? Harmony wouldn't let any of us in here while you were out." He said and I noticed his accent, it sounded Australian.

His hair was a light brown and was wafted upwards in the front. His skin was tanned and smooth while his face was slender with a firm jaw. He winked and I scowled at him more. Chills soon ran up my spine as there were more people, but they appeared suddenly from the opposite side o the room, away from the door. "I'm just saying, if no one notices then I should be allowed to." A girl's voice snapped as I whipped around to look at one guy and one girl walking towards me. "It doesn't matter if no one noticed this time, but what if someone does?" The guy said as the girl rolled her eyes. She was really beautiful, with skin a bit lighter than Nudge's and shoulder length, wavy brown hair. She looked annoyed from the guy to me.

"So this is Maximum Ride." She spat with irritation as the guy beside her rubbed his temples. "Yeah, how many times is my full name going to be repeated?" I spat back as the guy opened his eyes. "As many times as necessary." He mumbled ad lowered his temples. "Caige!" He shouted with frustration as the small boy stepped forwards. "What do you have to say for yourself?" The guy said strongly as the boy bowed his head. "Sorry, I was stupid." He said quietly. "That's right you were, now apologize to her." He said pointing at me. The boy turned to me. "Sorry Maximum." He said as I put a hand to my temple. "Yeah yeah. No biggie." I brushed him off and threw off the sheet covering me before standing.

"Alright, who are you people and where the hell am I?" I said annoyed as they all stared at me. The tallest girl stepped forwards first and stuck out her hand. "Scholar, I'm twelve. Oh yeah, and-" She said before two large wings came out of her back " I've got these." She said with a smirk. I could see the guy she was arguing with face palm. "Cute, and you're called Scholar because?" I asked un-amused as she winked. What was with these people? "You might want to step back a bit." She said before everyone around her backed away. "Wanna see some flips Maxie? Well I've never had any gymnastic training but here goes nothing." She said before running at me, doing a series of flips and aerials before landing inches in front of my face with the same smirk on.

"Okay," I said before stepping back. "Why does this not clear up anything for me?" I asked sarcastically as Crest spoke up. "Try a handstand Scholar." He said before turning to me. "Watch her eyes." He noted before Scholar backed up. "How long do you want?" She asked. "At least ten seconds." Caige said excitedly. I watched her eyes closely as she prepped and then I saw it.

Series of calculations were reflecting in her eyes before she smiled and leaned forwards, executing the stand perfectly. "So basically, I do the physics in my head quickly and am then able to execute any physical task within my body standards. Watch" She said informatively as I bent down to watch her eyes. A series of numbers and euquations flashed again before she removed one hand without falter. She stepped back and spread her wings again. They were a light brown with gleams of desert sandy colours sprinkled on the tips.

* * *

"Right, so I got Scholar's super smart thing Caige's little lightning thing." I said before looking at him. "How old are you kid?" I snapped and he coward away before holding up his hands to the number six. After that, I felt a little worse about scaring him, but I shook it off and looked at the rest. "So you all have wings too?" I asked as they all looked at the unnamed guy. He sighed and nodded. On cue, each of them showed their wings, varieties of different colours. I smiled and rolled my shoulders. "My turn." I said before extending my own. Everyone but Scholar and the guy gawked.

"I'm Maximum Ride, you can call me Max though. I'm fourteen, and have had these things since I was born. I also have quick speeds when I fly." I said before curling my wings back in. "Anyone else care to share?"

* * *

The two younger ones stepped forwards, Zen looking cautiously at me while Harmony smiled. Their matching black wings were stretched out and brushed against each other. "We're both ten and have different sight abilities." Harmony said. "In my case, I can see people's pasts; small events or scenes that have happened to them." She said while Zen nodded. "And my sight is for the future. I can see tidbits of things that are bound to happen." He said as they both curled in their wings. "The sights come at random though, so we kinda look a little dazed when it's happening." Harmony added as Crest stepped forwards. "I'm fourteen too, and can vibrate my hands to create seismic waves in the air." He said holding up a rock. He threw it in the air and held out his hands. I could barely see it moving but the rock stayed hovering in the air in front of his hand. With a smirk he pushed his hand forwards and sent the rock flying, straight through the window. "Crest, again?" The unnamed guy spoke up as Crest shrugged.

* * *

Finally the last guy approached me with a careful eye, looking me up and down. "Take a picture, it'll last longer." I spat as he raised an eyebrow. "Maximum Ride huh?" He mumbled. "Yeah, want me to spell it out for you?"

"Weird last name.

"At least I have one."

"I have one too."

"Oh really, what is it?"

He scowled at me as I stared him down, both of our fists curled. "Uh Max." Harmony spoke up from her spot behind the guy. "We don't talk about that." She said quietly as the guy backed off and turned away. "I'm Jace, and I'm fifteen." He said while walking towards the door. "What, no special powers?" I snapped as he turned, his face filled with annoyance. He looked at me a second before his scowl darkened. Without warning, he vanished into thin air, leaving nothing but air behind.

"Teleportation." Scholar cleared up for me as I stared where Jace had disappeared. "Right..." I said quietly before Caige spoke up. "Are you from, The School?" He asked quietly, his small platinum blonde wings no curling in. "Yeah, I'm from there." I answered now turning to face them. "Same with us." Crest answered, the first time he was solemn. The all got a bit quieter and wouldn't meet my eye. The School obviously wasn't a good topic. "So, what's with Jace and the whole name thing?" I asked them and Scholar spoke up. "He was the son of one of the wacked up whitecoats there." She said meeting my eye; hers were filled with fury and hatred. "Jeb Batchelder." Zen spat, sounding disgusted by the words leaving his mouth.

"Jeb?" I asked shocked. Ari didn't mention having a brother, and I had definitely never seen Jace before. "He hasn't seen him in at least eleven years though." Crest added. "He escaped when he was six, from his father who experimented on him. I think it was after his little brother was born. Poor little kid." Harmony said before noticing my shock. "What's wrong?" She asked and I forced a confused smile. "Nothing. Just a familiar name, that's all." I said and shook my head. Jace, my half brother. I seemed a little too random to be a coincidence But what reason would be for our meeting?

Crest spoke up. "You know Jeb?" He said and started to get up. "Long story." I said quickly and he turned back to face me. "I'm not even going to start so don't try." I said trailing off at the end. They all hesitantly looked at me but finally nodded slightly. Everyone left the room, well, at least I thought they had. "Do you have to be somewhere?" Harmony asked my suddenly and I whipped around to face her. After processing her question, I stayed quiet. I had nowhere to go, I was alone. "I see." She said responding to my silence. "Well, you'll just have to stay here then." She smiled and took the pitcher from the table. "What makes you so sure I'm not a threat, kid?" I asked warily. I had just been betrayed, I didn't want it to happen again. She only gave me a knowing smile. "Trust me." She said in a soft voice before walking backwards. "I'll ease it over with Jace. I think it'll be fine." She said, running out of the room before I could object. And before I knew it, I had found myself a new family.


	3. Chapter 3: Gotta Love the Future

**Thanks for the reviews guys. They make me really happy XD!**

**UnicornPrincess21 : I totally just started the first book and am obsessed with the name Jace now. Eek, I'm even more excited now aha :D**

**Disclaimer: All Maximum Ride characters belong to James Patterson. All OC characters (so far) are mine :)**

**Pleasw Review so I can update :)**

* * *

"Max, can you get the juice?" Harmony asked me as she stood over the stove. "Yeah, sure." I said to her. Almost two years had passed with my new flock. Oh, and I had yet to break the whole sister thing to Chase, my bad. I think most of us had forgotten, even me... well, almost.

Harmony was twelve now, and a better cook than me, or any of us. Actually, she was probably the most capable with the house, so we usually left cooking, cleaning and all that to her. She was fine with it, and liked everything to be just so, the way she liked it. "Smells good." Scholar said as she walked in with Crest behind her, smiling cockily, just like always.

"Who's left to get up?" Harmony asked me as I looked around. Zen had finished setting the table and was reading on the sofa. "Caige and Jace, again." I moaned as I walked up the stairs. We had a walkway on the second floor so that we could look down and see the entire living room. I walked across to Jace's room and banged loudly on the door. "Jace, up and at 'em!" I shouted and he groaned from inside. "Shut up!" I heard him say. "You have five seconds before I kick down this door!" I warned. It didn't take him even a second to teleport out next to me. I didn't think he would want to spend all afternoon figuring out how to put his door back on, again. "Happy?" He asked annoyed. "Go get Caige he's not up yet." I said with a devilish smile plastered on my face. Without a word but a very frustrated look he disappeared and I walked out onto the walkway before hopping over the railing and onto the floor.

"Pancakes!" Harmony called as she stood with a steaming plate and walked over to the table. Zen got up slowly while Crest ran over to the table, taking the hot plate from Harmony and yelling something like " Hallelujah!" "You all better hurry, before he devours the whole thing." Scholar shouted and ran over to him, flipping over his head and spearing two pancakes on a fork. "Could you walk like a normal person please?" Jace complained as he walked up the stairs from the basement where Caige's room was. "Well, I'm not really normal, am I?" Scholar sneered playfully before sitting down. Caige bounded up the stairs as we all sat down.

"Yo, Zen, juice." Crest said, his voice muffled by the pancakes in his mouth. "Crest, just because your part bird, doesn't mean we want to see your regurgitated food." I warned him and he quickly swallowed. "It's on the counter Zen." I told him. He was the closest, so without a complaint he got up and disappeared around the corner. "So, any plans for today?" Jace asked us and Harmony piped up. "I want to work more on stenciling the attic." She said. Ever since she got a paint by numbers set last year, she had become such an art fanatic. I had to say, it was pretty damn impressive the stuff she could paint.

"Let's do something fun." Crest whined but quickly shut up when Scholar nudged him. "Jace should go get us an Xbox." Caige said quietly as Crest clapped loudly making us all jump and stood, pointing at Caige. "Yes, this will work!" He shouted and then pointed to Jace. "Go get a job and buy us stuff!" He demanded as Jace threw an apple at him which Crest caught in his mouth. "Shut your mouth and get one yourself." Jace said with his hands on his temples as we laughed.

Suddenly there was a loud crashing noise from the other room. Harmony was up in a flash, followed by the rest of us bounding into the kitchen. Zen was staring off into space with wide eyes, his hand opened loosely from where the juice pitcher had shattered around his feet. Harmony, completely disregarding the glass, stepped on the shards to her brother, looking worriedly at his face. He took in a deep breath and blinked twice, stumbling backwards before Harmony steadied him.

"Damn." He swore softly as he examined the glass around his feet. "Zen, what's wrong?" Harmony asked him, holding his shoulders to steady him. "Erasers, and lots of them. I'm not sure when, but they were around this area." He said. He carefully cleared a path from the glass for him and Harmony to step through. "Your feet are bleeding." He tsked her and sat her on the couch before getting the first aid from the cupboard. "Do you think it was today?" Jace asked him as Zen started to tend to Harmony's foot. "It was raining, so today is probably not the day." Zen said. Jace sighed loudly and put his hands to his temples. "Crest and Scholar, clean up the mess. Jace, and Zen, try to figure out when the attack will be. I'll fix up Harmony's foot. Caige, you can clear the table." I said and put them to work. I carefully disinfected Harmony's cuts, trying to be gentle when she winced. "You need to be more careful." I told her and she nodded solemnly, looking at Zen. "He'll be fine." I told her, noticing her worry. "Nothing bad will happen." I said and forced a smile. But truthfully, I was worried as hell.

* * *

Nothing had ever attacked us before, and frankly, that surprised me. The house was made deep inside a forest, and was two stories high, with a large underground level and a small attic on top. The house on the outside looked like a normal cottage and had a lake half a mile away. Jace and Crest had also cleared the trees out from over top the roof so we could blast through it anytime we were in danger.

I finished wrapping Harmony's foot and looked to where Zen and Jace were speaking. The vision wouldn't be able to tell us when the attack was, and somehow I already knew that. They both stepped away from each other and Jace eyed me warily. I walked over to listen. "No clue huh?" I asked and he shook his head, watching Zen disappear downstairs and Harmony down the hall. "We're going to leave before they get here I think." He whispered to me so Crest, Scholar and Caige couldn't hear. "Are you sure. I mean, we could probably beat them." "Maybe, but Zen said there were lots of them. I don't know, we've never been in a situation like this before." He sighed and put his fingers to his temples again. Something he did whenever he was frustrated. "If we do leave, we're probably not coming back right?" "Right, because they'll find the place and keep it watched." I sighed now too, thinking of the old E-shaped house, **my** old E-shaped house. "Or they'll burn it down." I said absentmindedly.

I could feel Jace staring at me and shook the thoughts away. "We'll start packing, break the news to everyone." I told Jace before walking to the door. "Where are you going?" He asked me as I flung open the door, letting the wind hit me. "Scouting." I said and took a running start before opening my wings and letting the wind take me upwards.

* * *

I surged circles around the house, never spotting anything even remotely suspicious. I didn't go back until night, hoping they'd all be asleep. I didn't want to see the kids hurting, to know that we'd never be coming back. Hopefully Jace hadn't told them that part. I flew down to the door and went inside the dark house. I was just about to head downstairs when I noticed a light coming from the hall. Curiously I followed it and peered into Harmony's bedroom. She was sitting on her knees with her back to me and facing a canvas. Like always, she was painting, and now it was a water lily on a dark lake. Without even flinching or pausing she spoke up.

"Do you think we'll ever come back?" She asked me, still brushing the canvas. I wouldn't lie to her, and couldn't so I sighed and answered truthfully. "I don't know, but probably not." I told her. She didn't speak for a moment as all the sounds were the brushes gentle strokes. Finally she stopped and looked to me with a forced smile. "I guess I never did finish the attic, did I?" She said with somber eyes. I smiled back at her as she continued on her painting.

There was nothing else to say, so I kept watching for a moment before standing to pack my things. Suddenly, something was very wrong. She wasn't painting anymore, I couldn't hear the strokes. So I stopped and turned. Paint was splattering on the floor before the brushed slipped from her hands and made an echoic hollow sound when it bounced off the ground. "Harmony?" I asked warily, knowing she couldn't hear. I went to kneel beside her and put a hand on her shoulder in case she passed out. She blinked a few times before looking gravely at her painting. "What's wrong?" I asked her and felt her tense and freeze under my palm. Her voice was barely audible when she spoke. "Something awful has happened."


	4. Chapter 4: Hysterics

**Hey Guys, Sorry for the late update. **

**I didn't have internet for the last 24 hours :(**

**Anyway, thanks for the reviews and hope you like! **

**P.S. MI FAN 4 Life :P (But more of a FANG-girl definitely)**

* * *

"So wait, say it again." Jace told Harmony who was practically hysterical as she breathed. Everyone else was still asleep so we wouldn't worry them. "A group of kids," Harmony said through her pants. "They were attacked. I don't know, they were all on the ground and bleeding! The School, they... Jace, they're close by, we have to help!" She said loudly choking on her tears as I hushed her and locked at Jace. "We don't know if those kids are anywhere near us. What if they're a threat?" He asked Harmony a little too cynically. "Believe me Jace, why don't you trust me?" She shouted before breaking free from me and running outside.

"Harmony, come back!" I shouted after her as the stairs creaked as Zen emerged, half asleep and woken by our shouting. "What's happening?" He asked rubbing his eyes and seeing outside. He immediately froze when he looked outside where the rain was falling silently in the dark. "Zen, what is it?" I asked before he bolted outside after his sister. "Wait, you two get back here!" Jace yelled as we both darted outside.

The trees were blocking most of the light but we could hear them running. "Harmony, don't it's dangerous." I heard Zen yelling but no words came from Harmony. Then it struck me. "Rain, his vision. It's why he's afraid." I told Jace and he nodded gravely as we ran. Suddenly Harmony screamed and I felt everything inside me tense. I hadn't listened well enough to see if it was a scream of fear, or of pain. But no noise came from Zen either. "We have to find them!" I yelled at Jace as we ran around the back of the house now. Finally we spotted them. Halfway through the trees, the light from the living room just reaching far enough outside to illuminate their horror filled faces.

"You two, what's wrong" Jace said as I sprinted over. I nearly screamed myself when I saw what they were looking at. I thought it was Caige for a moment, his face and arms covered in blood. But on closer inspection, I found it wasn't him, it was Angel.

"Max?" Jace was shaking my shoulder as I stared at the girl lying on he ground. I was holding back at touching her, knowing that even if I hated her, I would want to care and comfort Angel. So Harmony shook away her shock and kneeled beside her. "Is she breathing?" Zen asked her as she leaned in close to Angel's face.

"Max, snap out of it." Jace said and pinched my arm. It caught my off guard and I slapped him, making Harmony gasp with shock. "What the hell was that for?" Jace yelled at me and I looked back at Angel. "Sorry, I didn't mean it. I just... can't" I stuttered slowly before turning and dashing away. I couldn't be around her or I'd crack. But the questions and curiosity had already started to grow. Where was the rest of the flock, and were they alive?

* * *

I burst through the door and ran into Crest. "Where are you going in such a rush?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. I panted heavily and shook my head. "Why are you up?" I asked him and caught my breath as I leaned in his arm slightly. "I heard Harmony scream, and Jace wasn't in his room. Where are they?" He said worriedly. "Outside. They found a girl out there." "What kind of girl?" He questioned, now looking at me curiously. When I didn't respond he continued to question. "Does she have wings?" "Yes." "Is she familiar?" "Yeah." I flopped on the couch, trying to organize my thoughts, if Crest would stop interrupting them. "Is she one from your old flock?" He guessed. I nodded in response, just staring out into space.

If she was bleeding, they must have been attacked. Was she with the others, or are they all alone. What attacked them? It was then it became clear to me what it could have been. "Wake Scholar and Caige, I'll get the others." I told Crest and headed outside again. "Why?" Crest shouted after me. "The Eraser army, their coming." I shouted back and ran around the back of the house.

* * *

Jace had lifted Angel onto his back as they sprinted towards me. "Jace, Erasers." I said and he nodded, cutting me off. "I know, let's get inside first. The decide what to do." He told me as he ran to join me. When we returned, Caige and Scholar had both joined Crest. Scholar was the first to speak, looking offensively at Angel. "Who the hell is the kid?" She snapped as Crest put his hand on her shoulder. I didn't answer, not really listening and tried to keep from looking at Angel. "Scholar does have a point." I heard Zen speak up and turned to him. He was standing behind me with crossed arms and a dark scowl. "Who is she Max?" He demanded Jace set her on top of the island. Blood was staining his shirt and arms when he pulled away. "Max, we deserve an explanation." He told me before adding a little more sternly, "We are your family." Oh Jace, if only you knew.

"She's pretty." Caige said quietly and I turned to face him. He was sitting on the island, just looking down on Angel's face. "Caige, get down from there." I commanded and he obeyed cowardly. I went and picked him up, finally having the courage to look at her. Three deep scratches were raked across her cheek and stomach. Harmony started to tend to them just as Zen came up behind me again. "Max, who is she?" He demanded again. "Zen, leave her alone." Harmony snapped. She hadn't lost her temper in a long time, especially not at her brother. Crest must have sensed the mood. "Zen, Caige, let's go pack or something." He said and stepped forward, taking Caige from me and practically dragging Zen out of the room.

"Can someone get me more disinfectant?" Harmony asked more calmly. "Right, disinfectant. It's um..." I said, basically turning on myself in circles. "I'll get it." Scholar said while eyeing me and left. I stopped spinning, now dizzy. I couldn't focus. Angel wasn't my baby anymore. She was a backstabber, and I hated her. But seeing her like this...

I started to pass out but Jace quickly moved forward and caught my shoulders. "I think I'm going to be sick." I moaned and held my stomach. "Oh no you don't. I just washed this." Jace warned all too seriously.

Seeing as I wasn't getting any better, Harmony demanded that I lay down. No one who knew her well would dare cross her when she was in her nurse mode. It was absolutely adorable and all too terrifying as well. I stumbled away close to fainting when Jace scooped me up. "Idiot, I can walk." I mumbled but didn't fight it as he carried me to my room. I lay on the bed and he sat at the foot of it, watching me closely. Suddenly he got closer until he was right up close to my face. "Jace, what are you," I mumbled and tried to push him away, feeling rather awkward but he caught my weak hands in his fists and got closer.

"Who is she Maximum?" "Oh, full name, am I in trouble?" I tried but he only squeezed my hands tighter. "I mean it, tell me who that girl is." He warned. His eyes were blazing when he pulled away. "Is she dangerous? That's all I need to know." He said finally a little more calm. If there was one thing I liked about Jace, well I mean I liked a whole lot about him; it was his caution and protectiveness. But it got a little too intense sometimes.

"We have to go Jace. They'll come soon." I said sitting up, still feeling as if I would hurl. But I stood anyway, trying not to wobble. The only thing I could think about was the flock. What if they were the group that was attacked? Jace was still looking at me hesitantly. I knew I wouldn't get anywhere without him knowing about Angel. "Max, tell me." He demanded to prove my point. I sighed and he came over and forced me to sit down again.

"She's part of your old flock, isn't she?" "If you knew, why do I have to say it?" I moaned. "Because if she abandoned you, then she could be a threat." He said knowingly but I shot him a glare. "They didn't abandon me, they kicked me out." I said annoyed and got up again. "So she is dangerous?" He asked and followed behind me as I left. It was good; he had reminded me what side I was on. "Yes, and I want her out."


	5. Chapter 5: Enter the Overused Villain

"Harmony, we're done here." I yelled down to her before hopping over the railing and landing on the wooden planks. "What do you mean?" She asked with a confused look as Jace joined me from the stairs with a sigh. "It means we're heading out. Grab your stuff." I said and pointed down the hall. "I'm not finished yet Max." She said and I saw her small fists curling slightly. Be strong against the twelve year old Max. "It doesn't matter. We need to go now." I pressed on as Jace disappeared down the steps. "Max, she's still bleeding a bit. Just wait." Scholar told me as Harmony forced a small and frustrated smile. "I don't care if she's bleeding. Let's fly." I said and turned around to meet Crest. "Slow down Max, you heard the girls, we can't leave yet." He said, blocking my way to the stairs. "I told you. We're leaving her here and getting out before the Erasers come." I seethed as the rest of the guys came up the stairs. "Max, we can't just leave her here, she'll die!" Harmony shouted and I whirled around to face her. "Get your bags, this minute!" I demanded and felt Jace put a hand on my shoulder. "Max, cool it. We have time." He said quietly but I could hear the force in his voice. Just then Zen spoke up, turning nervously from the window. "Uh... we most certainly do not have any time."

* * *

I ran over to the window with Jace on my heels and peered out. I could faintly see Erasers sniffing the air and running around on the flat ground. 'Damn it." I said hushed as Jace turned. "Scholar, Caige, Harmony, Zen, in my room now!" He shouted. "What about her?" Harmony demanded and refused to move. Jace's hands were already on his temples. "Crest, help Harmony with the girl." He said. "Jace!" I yelled but he turned to me. "Max, please. We don't have any time left. We'll figure out what to do afterwards." He said as the kids disappeared upstairs and a loud banging came from the door. "Who is it?" I sang mockingly and curled my fists.

An Eraser busted down the door and turned to charge at me. I jumped over top and unfurled my wings in the space before dropping down on him. Two more rushed through the doors and charged for Jace. We both held our own until at least three more crashed through the window. Jace was pinned to the wall while both my arms got held and an all too familiar face walked in.

* * *

"Awe, look who's all grown up. How old are you now, nine?" I mocked as Ari scowled and marched over to me. "Shut you hole Maxie. I don't care what you say anymore." I pretended to act offended and gasped. Obviously he wasn't a fan of the arts seeing as he grabbed my neck in one hand and snarled at me. "And I thought you didn't care." I managed to get out as he gnashed his teeth and let go, letting me catch my breath.

"What, another boy Max? What happened to the last one?" He said smirking and made his way over to Jace. "Oh that's right," He said showing his claws to Jace. I wasn't listening to Ari, only focusing on his movements. "We killed him." "Shut up, Ari." I snapped as Jace seemed to acquire a confused face. He looked at Ari in a slight shock. "Ari?" He breathed and Ari looked down on him. "Do I know this kid?" He yelled before grabbing Jace's neck and holding him high in the air. "I guess dad never mentioned your older brother." Jace choked out with a grin as Ari looked at him with anger but more confusion. He dropped him down suddenly and kicked him hard in the stomach. "Don't screw with me." He shouted and kicked him again as I winced. "I don't have any brothers." Ari snarled and bent down, pulling up Jace's hair and looked at his face as if only to observe it more. "Like looking in a mirror, eh little bro?." I snarled at him as Ari turned his gaze back to me and slammed Jace's head on the ground. "Shut up!" He yelled and punched me hard in the stomach.

"Bring it down!" He yelled as the Eraser picked me up and out of the house before another set it on fire. "Jace get out!" I shouted as the flames started to spread around him. I saw Crest suddenly run out onto the walkway with his hands up, the vibration barely visible. I kicked away from the Eraser hard and jumped into the air, ripping myself and a few strands of hair out of his grip just as Crest pushed his hands forward, sending out a large ripple. The flames suddenly rushed outwards from the house and smothered the Erasers and their trucks in a river of orange and reds. I heard them howling as I dove back to the house, now ash covered.

"Jace!" I shouted before rushing over and getting under his arm. 'Fine." He mumbled, a stream of blood coming from his forehead. "Yeah right. You look awful." I said quietly before Crest ran over to me. "Take Jace, we're getting out of here." I said and he agreed as I charged up the stairs and to the rest of the kids.

* * *

"We're going, up and out!" I said and they nodded and stood quickly. Well, everyone except Harmony. " .her?" She said slowly with her arms crossed. "Go Scholar." I said and she nodded, the equations disappearing from her eyes as she blasted through the roof. "Harmony, we don't have time. Out no." I said as Caige flew through Scholar's hole. "I'm not leaving her." Harmony said and turned her head, her hair flying over her shoulder. "Harmony, come on." Zen said sternly as I groaned loudly, knowing we would get nowhere if I didn't agree.

"Fine, I'll take her, Zen out." I said and made my way over to the bad where Angel was lying. I paused a few second before scooping her up. "Right behind me, got it?" I commanded to Harmony who nodded before I flew through the hole. Obeying, she flew out after me as we headed into the sky, meeting up with Crest, Jace, and the others.

* * *

"Jace, you're bleeding!" Harmony exclaimed when flying up. He was flying by himself at least, that was a good sign. "It's a scratch Harmony. Calm down." He said, a howl interrupting him. We looked down at the ring of fire Crest's seismic wave had created. "Nice work." I said exasperated as we examined it. "We can't go back down, it's already too big to stop." He realized solemnly. "You really can't put it out?" I asked but he only shook his head. "That took a lot out of me. Guess rocks weren't really a challenge." He shrugged.

I looked to Jace who had been silent for a while. He was looking at the retreating Erasers. It was just then that I realized what I'd said earlier. "Jace, are you okay?" I asked hesitantly. He looked at me quickly with a blank face. "Guess you know about my last name now." He said quietly. "So you didn't hear..." I trailed off. "What?" "Nothing." I said quickly as noticed Angel slipping slightly in my arms. "Let's just find a place to land." I said tiredly and they all nodded as we headed further away from our ex-home.


	6. Chapter 6: I Had To

**Sorry It's so late, but at least some good stuff happens. **

**I'm unable to update till at least six tomorrow, so it might not happen.**

**I'm hoping! Please R&R and Enjoy.**

* * *

We found a cave a few miles away from the burning home and settled in. The sky was getting darker by the second. Barely any of them had brought anything, not even me. All my stuff was burned, every scrap of stuff I actually needed or cared about. It didn't matter too much, since the **people** I cared about were here. I know, cheesy right?

"Max, she moved." Harmony said suddenly and pointed inside the cave. I'd left Angel back there and taken first watch, eager to organize my thoughts. Harmony had also insisted on staying up after she finished tending to Angel.

"Let me see her." I whispered and stepped through cracks between the sleeping bodies. It was true, Angel's face had screwed up strangely. It was most likely a sign that she would wake up soon. "Uh, Max." Harmony spoke up quietly. I turned to her and saw in the darkness her shyness. "I'm sorry I yelled at you." She said, barely audible and I sighed. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have lost my temper." I said hugging her, but then pulling away and meeting her eyes sternly. "But my family comes first. So if I say fly, you better be off the ground in seconds, got it?" I asked and she smiled and nodded eagerly. Frankly, I was more afraid of her hating me. But then she spoke up again. "Zen heard something the Eraser was saying, about another guy? Who was he?" Had Ari said that, I guess I didn't hear him, but it must've been from my old flock. "Was?" I asked with an eyebrow raise. She cocked her head at me. "The Eraser said they killed him." She said even quieter. And that's when the shock hit me.

* * *

I wasn't paying attention earlier on, but now I was. Suddenly, Angel's eyes were slowly opening and blinking by the flashlight. "Max." Was all she said after spotting me. But I couldn't respond, my lips stuck in a slight open O shape. "Max, are you okay?" Harmony was asking me when I lunged forwards and grabbed Angel's arm. I ignored her wincing and stopped only when I felt a wind on my neck. "Don't breath on me." I snapped to Jace who was standing behind me, Zen off to the side.

_Max, that hurts. _I heard in my head. It had been a while since anyone had been inside there. I squeezed harder on Angel's arm. "Where are they Angel?" I demanded as she shut her eyes, prying at my hand still gripped around her arm. _I had to Max. I had to!" _She was screaming inside my head now and I let go, pressing a hand to my temple and feeling the vein pumping hard and fast. "Crest, can you get more wood? Caige and Scholar, water." Jace said calmly as I realized all of them were standing. Hesitantly, they all nodded and flew out into the darkness.

* * *

"Why Angel?" I demanded to her. She refused to look at me and kept her gaze on the ground. This was no happy reunion, that was for sure. I felt Harmony's touch on my shoulder. Things could have gotten messy, and I didn't want her around when they did. "Jace, leave with Harmony please." I said straining not to yell. She looked at me with shock. "But, "Now." Nodding, Jace took her wrist and half dragged her out of the cave. Now, only Angel, Zen and I remained. I would've sent him out, but I had bigger fish to fry.

"Angel..." I seethed and watched as she bit her lip. I was losing my patience by the second. "Angel!" "I'm sorry." She shrieked suddenly as I noticed her eyes were misty with small drops, falling from them. She shook fiercely and traced her eyes up to wander around me, but never truly locking with mine. Taking a deep breath she began. "Two years ago, when you... when I." She stuttered and shook her head. "The School found a way to get into my head." Her words were slow and frightened sounding as she bit her lip between every two words. "They... threatened to kill. To kill all of us." She choked and I resisted comforting her. "Unless, you went to Germany, like they had planned before. But I knew the rest of the flock wouldn't believe me, and wouldn't let you. So I..." "Brainwashed them." I realized A slight relief came over me, until I became cold again, to the little backstabber sitting in front of me. "But you disappeared, and Jeb couldn't find you anywhere. So they thought I did something and they..." She cut off and started to sob. "They attacked you?" I guessed and she nodded, still sobbing.

"And... and..." She kept trying to choke out as I curled my fists, growing impatient. "And what?" I pried as she tried to settle herself. "They got Gazzy already. I can't hear him anymore, and not Fang either!" She yelled hysterically. But I was frozen to my spot. If she couldn't hear them... "What does that mean?" Zen spoke up and I turned to him with a blank face. "Angel is a mind reader. So if they aren't producing any thought then..." I stuttered, feeling my heart rising up into my throat as my body went numb.

* * *

"So, dead then" Zen said blankly. I was shocked at how little emotion he was showing. "Zen?" I started but he cut me off. "Well that's illogical." He said turning to Angel. "If they've gotten into your mind, isn't it possible they are blocking your efforts to read their minds?" He asked. She only shook her head fiercely. "But I can hear other people, and talk to them too. I don't understand!" She said with her head clutched, still shaking and crying into her knees. How could I not have thought of Zen's conclusion. I'd gotten soft, my emotions were corrupting my mind.

I heard someone enter the cave soon after. "Have we figured anything out?" Jace's voice asked from behind me. I turned to face him, my paleness clearly showing through. He looked at Angel as I shook my head and tried to calm myself. "What did you do that for?" He asked gesturing to Angel with his fingers rubbing his temples. "For fun Jace." I snapped sarcastically before placing a hand on Angel's shoulder. "What about the others?" I asked and she opened her mouth to speak before there were loud crashes from outside.

I rushed to the mouth of the cave and peered out into the darkness. Suddenly something large hit the wall next to me and I almost yelled when I realised that what was a who. "Crest, what's happening?" Jace yelled at him but he only pointed downwards before standing again and diving off the side. I peer over and count the figures. "One, two, three, four." I whisper to myself and see Jace doing the same. "Two extras." He says and we both looked up to Crest who is flying a few feet above us and the strange intruders.

I barely saw his hands vibrating before Jace pulled my hand trying to tug me inside. But I, who can't catch a break, tripped and smack my face on the ground instead, looking up just in time to see Crest pushing forward and a massive wave exploding from his hands. It flattened both me and the four others to the ground.

* * *

Struggling and sorely, I got up as Jace was running form behind me and off the cliff. I followed, the wind popping my ears as we flew straight down, only pulling back slightly at the end. Crest had one of the intruders by the cuff of his shirt and was repeatedly punching him while Scholar and the other were struggling on the ground. Caige ran over to me just as I opened my mouth. "Guys, enough." I screeched and they both stopped, as well as the two others, perking up when I spoke. Both their faces were still hidden by the darkness, but the minute one spoke, no matter how full his mouth was with blood, I knew who they were. "Long time no hear."


	7. Chapter 7: The Not-So-Happy Reunion

**Hey Guys, looks like I got another chapter in.**

**Before this, I've started a new project called "We Start Anew: Rise of the School"**

**It's all with readers OC's and I still have a few spots available.**

**If your interested , click on the link below and fill out and PM me your profile and I'll add your character into my story.**

** s/8868724/1/We-Start-Anew-Rise-of-The-School**

**Sorry, gotta advertise lol. But I'm still continuing "Separation".**

**On with the chapter!**

* * *

I could only stare at the two intruders and stepped back. "Get off now." I demanded slowly to Scholar and Crest. "Max, be reasonable." Crest started but I put my hand up and cut him off. "Off, now." I repeated, and annoyed, Crest threw the guy he was holding to the ground. Scholar also got off and walked over to my side, her back turned to the two. "You better have a good explanation." She snapped quietly and walked behind me. The one she had been holding down went to help the one on the ground.

"Max..." The girl said, nearly coming near me when the guy on the ground grabbed her wrist and spit blood onto the ground. "Hello Max. Happy to see us?" He taunted. "Iggy, Nudge what are you-" I started but suddenly Iggy was running at me. He pulled back a fist and brought towards my face, catching me off guard. It was inches away from hitting me when Jace caught it effortlessly and threw Iggy backwards. "Iggy!" Nudge yelled and ran forwards to help him, looking up at me in shock. "Nudge, who is that?" I heard him whisper.

Surprisingly, Nudge was silent, just looking at the rest of us. Finally she stood, a tough look on her face as she looked at me. "Where's Angel. She called us." She said bluntly. Then she looked up to our cave and cocked her head as if she was listening to something. Iggy stood, staring in my direction, his face was cold and harsh, and nothing I'd ever seen before.

* * *

"What happened to you two?" I thought aloud and quickly shut my mouth. Nudge stared strangely at me while Iggy's face grew darker. I sensed a long discussion coming. "Jace, get everyone inside." I commanded quietly. He knew not to fight me and rounded everyone up. "What Max? Got bored of us, is that it?" Iggy snapped as the others took off the ground and headed back to the cave. "What are you talking about?" I asked hesitantly, a bit shocked from his sharpness.

"Don't play stupid, traitor." He yelled and I saw his fists shaking. "You abandoned us and then sold us out to The School, didn't you?" He yelled. I didn't know how to respond. "How could you?" Nudge whimpered quietly.

"I don't know what your talking about. I didn't abandon you, you kicked me out!" I snapped, losing my patience. The nerve to do something and then blame it on me. "Like hell we did!" Iggy shouted just as Nudge yelled, "Enough with the lies Max!" I looked at her. She was hurt, I could tell. But I didn't understand why.

_But I do Max_. A voice said in my head. I whipped around to face the cave where Angel was just jumping out. She flew towards us and into Nudge who took her back protectively. "Two years ago, you left us. Just up and abandoned us. And now you're trying to say it was our fault?" She yelled at me, her eyes filled with tears. But I could she the smirk behind her mask and scowled darkly.

"Oh, you're good." I said sarcastically to her. "What do you mean?" She snapped. _Don't try to fight me Max. _

"Get out of my head Angel. I know what you're doing, it won't work a second time." I yelled at her. _Won't it though? _Nudge looked at her hesitantly. "Angel, what is she talking about?" She whispered. I walked up to her and tried to look her in the eyes by grabbing her shoulders. "Listen to me Nudge. Angel is manipulating you. Try to fight it." I said before a hand ripped Nudge from my grip. Iggy stared down at me with a glare of steel.

"I can read her mind you two. Don't let her win you back." Angel told them cautiously as the all stepped back. "Max, is it true?" Nudge asked me and I could see the frustration in Angel's face.

"Of course it's not true. She abandoned you Nudge, don't let her do it again." Angel snapped looking disgusted at me. "Enough!" I shouted. "She's lying to you. Don't you see it you two?" I snapped at them. Angel's smile had returned.

"Who are we going to believe. The traitor or the one who's stuck by us the last two years?" Iggy snapped at me before pushing Nudge and Angel behind himself. "Get going, I'll catch up." He demanded and they both nodded. I ran at him and grabbed the cuff of his shirt. "Iggy, listen to me. You don't know what your doing." I seethed at him but he pushed me off. "Don't I?" He snapped and pushed me off. My patience was growing thin and I began to get frustrated with him.

"Iggy, stop being so arrogant. You have no idea what you're saying." I yelled at him as he started to turn. He pushed off into the sky with me shouting after him. "Iggy Griffiths, get down here and listen to me!" He turned around and pointed at me. "No, you listen to what I'm saying." He shouted down to me before speaking, spreading his arms wide and insolently, gesturing me to bring it on. I heard what he said alright, and he was going to pay for it. "I fucked your sister!"

* * *

"I'll kill you!" I screamed at him and raced off into the sky with no running take off. I was there in a second, kicking my boot sole hard into his chest. He flew backwards, falling a few feet but I was on him again in a second, grabbing his shoulders and forcing him to the ground.

He struggled against me but I pushed him down until we crashed into the hard terrain below, Nudge's screams smothered under our fight. The dust was barely clearing but I was already straddling Iggy, my knees pinning his arms to the ground as I threw punch after punch into his face.

I didn't even notice Jace, Scholar, and Crest come up behind me. "Max, calm down!" Jace was yelling at me as they grabbed my arms and forcefully pulled me off of Iggy. I struggled against them, pulling fiercely as Scholar approached Iggy. She heaved him up by his shirt before pushing him backwards again. "Get lost." She spat as he strained to stand. He shot a dark scowl at all of us before backing up and taking off into the sky. "Get back here!" I yelled ferociously but he didn't even turn around, and soon enough they had disappeared into the night. There goes my shot at a happy family reunion.


	8. Chapter 8: You Know Just How To

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday and today I'm really late. **

**I have a habit of procrastinating which is not good when you have three projects due after Winter Break.**

**Oops :)**

**It's a little shorter but I think it's cute so Enjoy.**

* * *

Angel had started to make me think. What she told me versus what she Iggy and Nudge was completely different. So she really was the backstabber here, and I let her push me to make the other two to believe it. If there was a winner for the biggest idiot, I would win it hands down. So I stared off to where they had disappeared and stopped struggling. If she was lying about that, she could've been lying about Gazzy and Fang. But Ari said it too and... Oh screw it all.

"Max, are you okay?" Crest looked at me curiously from the side. Seeing I wasn't fighting, both he and Jace dropped my arms. Pitifully, I sunk to the ground and hugged my knees, burying my face in them. "Max?" I heard Jace speaking but I didn't move. "Leave me alone." I mumbled and I forced myself stood before walking away from them, and the cave. "Max, where are you going?" I heard Jace calling after me. A set of footsteps joined behind mine as we walked across the dew covered grass. I felt tears springing in the back of my eyes, knowing not only had I spent these last two years hating my ex-flock, but they spent the years hating me. So I ran, as fast I could into the trees, hoping Jace couldn't catch up.

But he did.

* * *

I ran flat into him and pushed him over as we both rammed into the ground. "God, your fast." Jace groaned from under me as I struggled to get up. "If I didn't have teleportation, I probably couldn't of caught up." He said and sat up, now serious. "Max, really, what's wrong?" He pressed but I kept my mouth shut, knowing that if I said a word the tears would come. He looked at me solemnly before adding, "Your scaring me." If anyone knew how to make me squirm it was definitely Jace. So I opened my mouth, and guess what. I was right.

I choked on my breath as my vision watered and tears made tracks down my face. He pulled me into a hug, his warmth smothering my shakes. Just as quickly as I had started crying, I stopped as Jace calmed me. "Don't let me see you sad." He said and pulled away, brushing pieces of hair away from my face. "Or should I take over as badass leader?" He joked and let me shove him a bit. "Like your cut out for that." I told him and he laughed, his contagious smile spreading to a small on on my face. Even in the dark his face was glowing. If I had to have a brother, he was the best ever. And in thinking so, I hugged him again, now laughing along with him.

* * *

"Well, let's not worry the others." He said and helped me up. I started to walk but he caught up and lifted me off the ground like a new bride and groom. "What are you doing, I can walk." I said and struggled a bit but he only shook his head. "No way. I'm not letting my family walk when they've been emotionally scarred. Forget it Max." He said and continued to walk. I flinched, he said his family. "So you wouldn't eve let Crest walk on his own?" I asked casually, trying to see his reaction. He paused for a bit as if thinking about it. "Maybe Crest could walk on his own." He said finally and laughed. So he still didn't know, that was good. He would probably kill me if I told him about Jeb now. So I joined in his laughing.

"You want to see something cool?" He asked suddenly stopping in the middle of the forest. "Sure, what?" I asked. "Hold on tight and don't scream." He said and before I had a chance to object he teleported. We went fast, extremely fast and I felt like my skin was being ripped off and pierced with hundred of needles. It lasted for only a split second and soon we were directly below the cave. I panted and looked shocked at him. "How do you stand that?" I asked flabbergasted. He shrugged and smiled. "I guess you get used to it." He said and put me down. Then he put his arm around my shoulders.

"I gotta get more firewood. Be asleep by the time I get back." He commanded, still smiling. "Yeah right." I said and expected him to leave. But instead he leaned in and pecked my cheek. "I'm serious, you better sleep well." He said and teleported away. I stood there, my palm against my cheek. It wasn't intimate, and it wasn't a joke either. It was like... a protective kiss, no matter how stupid that sounded. So shocked and mildly happy I flew back up to the cave.


	9. Chapter 9: I Could Tie You To A Tree

**Sorry the chapters are so short, School started back up and I already have homework for every subject :**(

**I've been working ahead on the next chapter so the action should pick back up again. **

**Excitement, I like the next chapter so for now enjoy the filler please.**

* * *

I shut my eyes as Jace flew in, making my breaths long and calm. I guess I'd convince him I was asleep since he didn't bother to try and talk to me. Crest was barely awake at the mouth of the cave but I was still wide awake. "Crest, get to bed." I told him and walked over. "I'm fine Max. You should be sleeping." He told me, examining my face. "Crest, are you really going to bother objecting at three in the morning?" I asked him, putting my hands on my hips. He smiled. "I guess there's no discussion then." He said and got up, making his way over to a different spot in the cave. I settled in, the wall a little warn from where Crest had leaned on it. "Night Max." He whispered before I heard his breathing slow and the cave was motionless. I let out a sigh, physically exhausted. Now if only my brain would shut up, I would be golden.

The moon was huge and stared down on me, making me feel even smaller. So in one day, my house burnt down, half my ex-family came back, my ex-family hates me and left, I got sad, and got a kiss from my unknown half brother. Whose laughing now Shakespeare? I'm just missing a death, that's all and then my life can be considered an overly dramatic play that will bore the kids in school. But is that the Maximum Ride everyone knows, not a chance.

If they were going to run, so be it. I would hunt my ex-flock to the ends of the earth and convince them that my truth really was the truth. I was fast, and if I brought my family along, I'd have a teleporter. Two problems with that plan. Number one, I have no idea what the truth is, and two, there is no way in hell I'm exposing my flock to Angel. I don't need they're safety on my conscious while I'm busy kicking her ass, but I couldn't just abandon them either. That wasn't me, and if my ex-flock didn't know it, I would just prove it. "Going somewhere?"

A voice invaded my plan and I turned swiftly to face Jace. "No, why do you ask?" I said innocently and only now realising I had risen to my feet. "I can tell when your lying Max. What were you thinking of?" Damn Jace, couldn't you have been less observant for two seconds? I slumped my shoulders and walked into the cave to where he sat. Come clean and don't beat around the bush. "I miss them Jace." I said bluntly and he gave me a questioning look. "Your old flock?" He asked. I answered with a slow nod.

"Well," he sighed, "They didn't really seem too happy to see you." He said as I sat down. "They think I'm a traitor. But it's not me, it's Angel." "The small girl?" Another nod. "So you're going to find them?" He guessed. I opened my mouth but he put his hand up and cut me off. "We'll leave in the morning." He said and smiled. I shook my head. "No Jace, you guys aren't coming with me." I said firmly. "How are you going to be able to stop us?" He joked but I stood and put my hands on my hips. "I could tie you to a tree." I said very seriously but he only smirked. "How are you going to tie me to a tree," He stared before disappearing. "If you can't catch me?" I heard from behind me.

"Quit breathing down my neck." I snapped and turned. "What's gotten into you?" I asked and he shrugged. "You don't seem very happy Max." He said. "Well I'm not!" I exclaimed. "Your not coming, and that's final." I commanded as the flock stirred from around us. "If you leave on your own, you're going to be miserable, and don't think I don't know it." He said and took my hands. "Let me help you."

I sighed deeply and gave in, seeing as he wouldn't give up. "Fine, but we're leaving at the crack of dawn, if you're not up, I'm leaving." I said and nudged him. He gave me a small smile. "I'll watch then. You get some sleep." E said and stood, moving to the mouth of the cave. I leaned back and settled on the wall of the cave. Somehow, I slept better knowing Jace was here.


	10. Chapter 10: Gruesome

**So Sorry I haven't updated in a while.**

**I made sure this was more than 2,000 words this time to make it up.**

**Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

"Up and at 'em Max!" I heard someone calling loudly from above me. I opened my eyes, blinking in the bright light. I got my vision for a bit as Caige's smiling face blocked out the sun.

"Jace say's we're going flying." He said happily as I sat up. Great, I'd slept way past dawn. I spotted Jace smugly grinning at me and turned away, walking to the opening of the cave where Crest and Zen were looking out. "Where are we headed?" Crest asked, shooting me a sideways glance. I didn't even bother forcing a smile.

"You heard Jace, we're flying." I said and kicked off the cliff, surging downwards and letting the wind fill my lungs. I has to wait a few seconds before my wings would actually open. I hears all of them kicking off the cliff and flapping after me as we headed off during the bright morning. Little did I know it wouldn't have as bright an ending.

* * *

We had been flying for three hours at most when I noticed Harmony's droopiness. At first it wasn't so noticeable just a bit of rubbing her eyes or face, then it was yawning. By the time we reached the second hour she was flying for long strokes with her eyes shut. And finally, she started to forget to flap a few times and fell a bit before snapping herself awake. She had been up a quite a bit, I guess I didn't notice as much.

Zen had noticed and moved over to her, waiting to catch her if she fell. I smiled, she was a trooper. I felt Jace come up above me and glided long enough for him to get beside me. "Have you noticed?" He asked and I nodded. "Harmony? Yeah, should we stop?" I asked him and he thought for a few seconds. "I'm going to go ahead, fly for a few more minutes." He said. Before I could object he was gone. Couldn't he hear me out for a few seconds sometimes?

Like he said, soon Jace was flying back up towards us. "There's a clearing in the forest we can stop in for a bit below." He told me and I gave him a skeptical look. "Did you check to make sure it was safe?" I asked and he shrugged. "Mildly." I groaned before seeing Harmony drift off again. "Fine, we'll check it out when we get down there. Just don't tell Harmony we're stopping for rest, or she'll completely deny it." I whispered the last part and turned, hovering in the air.

"We're going to head down to the clearing for a bit." I announced and they all looked confused, well except for Harmony who just looked tired. "We're going to see if they're's any supplies." I lied. "Land in the forest and follow me in." Jace commanded and dove down to the trees with the rest of us on his tail.

I walked with the rest of my flock into the bright clearing. "We're going to look around. Just..." Jace said before turning to face us. "keep you eyes open." He said seriously before sending us of in groups. "Harmony, go with Crest. Zen with Scholar. And Max, your with Caige." He said and started to walked off. 'What about you?" I demanded and he looked at me over his shoulder. "I'll be fine Max. Just take care of Caige." He said and teleported before I could answer, again. Fine, I would be cooperative this time, and only this time.

* * *

"Caige, make sure you look in the bushes too." I told him as we made our way around the forest area. Harmony wasn't in any condition to fly. It looked like if this place were safe that we would stay here for the night. I swear, if Jace insisted on going off on his own, he had better not have been reckless. As if that wasn't already hard enough to picture, a reckless Jace. "Max, there's something over here." Caige called to me, looking around a shrub. "What is it Caige?" I asked and walked over. He was looking at the discoloured ground. "It's... blood?" He stuttered curiously looking at it strangely. I did the same before reaching down and poking it. "And it's dry." I breathed with relief before noticing it led further into the bushes. "Follow me Caige, keep close." I warned him and crept to follow the trail of blood.

The stream went deeper and further away from the others, but I continued, constantly looking around cautiously. "Caige, keep your lightning ready." I said. 'Why?" "Just in case." I said, not turning around to look at him. I heard the sparks from behind and continued on following the now smeared red trail. "Somethings been dragged."

A ruffling of leaves came from deeper in making Caige squeal He pointed his hand quickly at the bush and sparks of electricity burst from his hand, one brushing my arm. "Be careful where you point that!" winced, the spark burning my arm. "Sorry." He said weakly. I shook my head and headed towards the bushes, now covered in scalded lines from Caige's sparks. We found the source of the noise.

* * *

"It was just the rabbit falling over." I said annoyed as Caige inspected it. "A stabbed rabbit." He said quietly. Curious, I went over to see. He was right, a rather sharp stick was sticking into its neck. "Gruesome." I said disgusted and heard a small drip. Caige touched his face, his small hand shaking. "Caige, what is it?" I asked as he slowly turned to face me, still on his knees. His face was masked with confusion, but I could see fear in his eyes. Then I saw his pale cheek splattered with a small drop of dark coloured blood. It was only then that I realized the blood around the rabbit was wet, and there was way too much of it.

At once, Caige and I both looked up slowly as another drop of blood dripped onto Caige's palm. The tree branches above us caused Caige to scream, seeing the bloody Eraser with a large stick in it's neck, hanging limply over the thick branch.

* * *

Immediately the branch started to light up with sparks, their light flying wildly around the tree. "Stop Caige! You'll burn it up." I said and touched his arm reassuringly, fighting against the shocks going into my hand. He stopped, giving in to me and whimpering. "It's dead, don't worry," I soothed him and pulled him into a hug, unable to take my eyes off the Eraser, or the stick forced into it's neck. Now I noticed the strangeness of the Eraser's position He wasn't actually laying across the branch, but looked hovered in the air above it. Nothing visible was underneath it.

All of a sudden, it started to slip and fell to the ground with a large thump. I walked over, still holding onto Caige, making him look away when I saw the Eraser lying on the ground. I kicked it onto it's back from it's shoulder. Unlatching Caige from myself I took a step forward, but my foot caught in the air. I could feel it pushing against something, but nothing was there. I knelt down and touched it, now seeing how large it was when the object, or person, appeared. And embarrassingly enough, i found myself mesmerized by the sleek darkness that I'd been missing as well as the unfamiliar blood covering the body. But based on the reactions I'd gotten so far, I wasn't sure if he would be as overjoyed to see me as I was to see him.

"It's a person." Caige said slowly as we both stared and the person disappeared again. "It's an invisible person." He said even more excited. Before I could stop him, he took a deep breath and yelled. "Jace, Crest, Scholar, Harmon-umph!" I covered his mouth in a rush. "Shush!" I whispered fiercely as Jace appeared in front of us.

"Who screamed!" He demanded frantically as Zen and Scholar appeared from behind, panting heavily. "Ask Caige." I said annoyed and let go of his mouth. He smiled widely, completely forgetting the Eraser he had seen before. "There's an invisible person!" He said. Like this kid had never seen a mutant before. I scooted closer to this so called "invisible person" and shook him, making his dark nature appear in front of me again. I ran my fingers across his paler than usual skin, or at least what remained untouched by blood. If you hadn't guessed already, it was Fang.

* * *

"What's going on?" Harmony asked frightened as she ran through the bushes, Crest right behind her. "Oh god, its another one." I heard him say under his breath. Harmony came closer and knelt down beside me, inspecting Fang's face. " I should see something soon." She whispered reassur thought about it for a second, considering who to include. "We had eight, including me. Well, I guess one was more of mascot." I mumbled absent-minded, just staring. His face was nice, older, but still how I remembered, if you looked past he blood and pained expression, something I hadn't seen in a long time.

* * *

"And there goes Harmony." Scholar sighed and brought me back. She was right, Harmony was staring off into space again. At the moment I had the impulse to break down, hug Fang a lot. But I thought it wasn't the best idea considering his neck might be broken and if he woke up mid-hug he would probably kill me from the shock.

Harmony took a deep breath before looking down at Fang's face timidly. "Gruesome." Was all I heard her whisper. It was then that she moved into action. First, she started to peel back the sleeve on his left forearm, revealing deep and bloody bite-marks in his skin. "Oh god." Scholar breathed while Crest reached forward and pulled Caige back, covering his eye. I think this was more blood than any of them had ever seen.

"Let's leave Harmony to it," Jace said and started to clear everyone away. Then he looked at me. "A word?" He said and walked off into the forest. I sighed and got up, following him. There was no getting out of this one.

* * *

**A Segment from Harmony's Vision**

The rain was heavy and the sky was black. Only small bolts of lightning lit the darkness. But she could see him with a stick in hand, leaning againt a tree. He kept looking around, like he was running from something.

There was a ruffle in the bushes. The older boy stood quickly and threw the sharpened stick into the direction of the noise, He fell over, now she could see all the blood covering his leg. He dragged himself over to the bushes, seeing the rabbit he had killed by mistake.

Thunder sounded again as he opened his dark wings from his back and pushed forcefully off the ground onto a branch above the bush. His breaths were heavy and airy as he panted and looked around again. He had seemed to calm down until a low rumble of thunder growls and lightning cracked.

It lit the sky bright enough for him to see and Eraser pouncing down on top of him. He was pinned to the thick branch and struggled under the weight of the bloody thirty killer. When the Eraser used some energy to bring his jaws forward, the boy pulled his left arm free and stuck it between the Eraser's teeth, keeping the jaws stuck and pried open as they sunk into his arm. He ripped his right arm free and reached for anything he could, finding a mildly sharp, dead branch. With the last of his strength, he plunged the point into the Eraser's neck. It howled and pulled it's teeth from his arm.

Before he could move, the Eraser fell on top of him, the dead weight crushing him into the branch. His vision was already blurring as he tried to push the Eraser off of him. But with no success, he fell unconscious and slowly started to blend into the tree. Now it looked like the dead Eraser was floating in the dark and stormy night.

It really was Gruesome.


	11. Chapter 11: What Are You, A Car?

**So Sorry (I say that a lot now) that I haven't updated.**

**I do this dumb thing where I type my stories on my phone before forgetting I can't transfer them to my computer. *sighs***

**If you're a follower of my other story I'll (hopefully) be updating later tonight.**

**Sorry again, enjoy.**

* * *

"Problem?" I asked Jace as we walked into the forest. He turned sharply, his eyes practically flaming. "Yes Max, there is a problem. Judging by the other members, I didn't think that it would be this..." he paused and rotated his hands slightly, searching for the right word. "Horrific." He said finally, now meeting my eye. "What do you mean?" I asked dumbly earning my an - Are you crazy? - look from Jace.  
"There was a stick in it's neck Max. It's not like a knife or a bullet which goes in easy; it was a piece of dead branch." He told me. When I didn't answer he sucked in his breath loudly. "You know, I didn't know that there was going to be so much... blood. And I didn't want Caige, or any of them for that matter, to see it without a warning." He lectured and I lost my gaze on him, now pondering it myself.

"He's not normally like that." I muttered, but then again, I hadn't seen them for two years. Maybe that **was **how Fang acted now. "Well then tell me what it's normally like." Jace demanded, crossing his arms. I looked him straight in the eye. It was still new to them, this whole –kill or be killed- thing. They hadn't had as many what my ex-flock would call "life experiences" yet. So I made up my mind.

"You can leave with them any time. Just walk out Jace." I said firmly and all too seriously. In fact, I wasn't sure I even wanted them to meet my ex-flock head on. He sighed and came forwards to me, putting firm hand on my shoulder. "I won't walk out and abandon you Max." "Well then you'd be the first." I spat a little to harshly. His hands were at his temples now, eyes screwed shut with frustration. "Just tell me, how bad is this going to be? Stuff we've never seen? Dangerous?" He listed off things before opening his eyes, not removing his fingers from rubbing his temples. But he remained calm, something I wasn't always to good with doing. "Extremely." I answered truthfully after pausing. He nodded and dropped his hands before turning back towards the clearing. "Then I guess we'll vote."

* * *

We walked back into the clearing. Harmony was the only one there, rummaging through our bags. I looked over to where Fang was supposed to be, he had disappeared again. "Harmony, where are the others?" Jace asked. She didn't stop looking through the bags while she answered. "Scholar and Zen went to search for water. Crest and Caige are scouting- ah! Here it is." She said with a smile while pulling out a white bottle of which I had no idea the contents of. Something clear and chemically, that was the base of my knowledge.

Jace looked to me next. "I'll get Scholar and Zen; you search for Crest and Caige." That's right, he said **search** for them. As in, you go and scour the forest while I pop over to the nearest water supply. "Sure, give me the 'fun' job." I said sarcastically and put my hands on my hips. He only grinned cockily before he disappeared. I shook my head with mild frustration.

"Things will get better, Max." Harmony said mildly as she made her way back to Fang's disappearing spot. She reached down to shake him a bit. "Don't worry about..." She didn't finish so I turned to look at her. H hand had reached down through the air, but instead of hitting Fang like I'd expected it to, it hit the ground. And that's when it hit me. Fang wasn't invisible, he was gone.

* * *

"What? How is this...? I don't understand!" Harmony was waving her hands through the air above the spot frantically. I actually had to grab her wrists to make her stop groping at the air. "Jace!" She called out loudly. He, of course _*insert eye rolling*_ was by my side in a second. "What's wrong?" He asked and I could hear the worried tone, no matter how calm he "tried" to look.

"Fang's gone." I said, processing it myself. "Fang?" I hadn't told any of them my name yet. Suddenly I heard a snapping of a branch and heard ruffling leaves. A few were falling from the tree branches nearby. Something told me he was in the air.

I latched on to Jace's arm and he gave me a confused look. "Get me in the air now." I commanded. He nodded without question and we both relieved the detrimental experience that is teleporting.

* * *

We were about 300 feet in the air when we finished. I opened my wings and started to scour the tops of the trees. "Could you tell me what's going on?" I heard Jace faintly asking as I searched. When I didn't respond he sighed, rubbing his temples again. "I didn't think so." He muttered under his breath. Suddenly, I spotted the leaves of a tree moving for a second before a rush of wind brought them floating upwards. That's when he appeared for a split second, a big back dot against the greenery. "There!" I shouted to myself before taking off. I dove downwards and started to travel fast. "Max, wait." I could barely hear Jace from the wind rushing past my ears. I just kept diving down, right towards Fang. My vision was barely clear as the air blurred my peripherals. But I reached him in seconds, not bothering to slow down.

I hit him at around 50 feet, completely ramming into him from above and wrapping my arms around his, trapping them to his side. We sped faster during the last ten feet as he tried to get away from me, but I held on tight. We didn't slow down, and we didn't stop falling until we hit the ground and made a crater about 5 feet deep.

* * *

My mouth was filled with dirt when I let go and got off from on top of him. I spat out the gross taste in my mouth as he rubbed dirt from his cheek, muttering small things to himself every so often, one I could pick up was "What are you, a car?"

When the dust clouds had cleared, he still didn't meet my eye as he scowled at the ground. "You're faster than I remember." I heard him say under his breath, like he was paying me a compliment. I had to bite my tongue to resist saying something cocky back. He stood and I followed, noticing something distasteful other than the blood on his face. "And shorter." He said it louder as he towered a a bit less than a foot over me. I scowled as I silently groaned in my head "another great reunion."


	12. Chapter 12: How to Build Trust

**So I'm trying to do proper grammar where you start a new paragraph with a new speaker.**

**I dunno, I like big paragraphs and it bugs me when there's a one line separation.**

**So I hope this is better for reading**

**Review with you thoughts**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Jace slid down into the crater and stood beside me. Fang only glanced at him for a second before his still piercing and annoyed eye traced off to the side again. But Jace still eyed him warily. "You want to tell me what's going on?" He whispered to me. And as usual, I didn't answer him. "Of course not." He sighed. I couldn't explain to him until I talked to Fang.

"Could you give us a second Jace?" I asked loud enough for Fang to hear. I shot him a –you better talk to me or your dead- look and just as I suspected, his ability to read my every stare hadn't faltered. He opened his wings with crossed arms and pushed into the air, about 10 feet off the ground to before stopping to wait for me. I opened my wings to follow but Jace caught my arm first.

"Two minutes," He said slowly into my ear. "That's all you get before I come after you." He paused for a bit, glaring a look up at Fang. "And I'm sending Crest to spy on you." He added after a bit.

"Fine, but he has to stay 20 feet away at all times." I snapped. Jace nodded. He let go of my arm and I surged into the air past Fang who followed, beating his wings to match mine. It was a bit reassuring that even after two years we were still in sync.

We flew at least 500 feet in the air, but I could still hear the distant beating of Crest's wings behind me. I wouldn't be able to talk to Fang like this if Jace was spying on me. I suddenly grabbed Fang's wrist. He tried to pry it away for a second before I muttered the word "Fly."

* * *

Within the second, we took off and flew at least 150 mph, leaving my family behind for a bit. I knew that Crest would tell Jace, meaning we only had till Jace found me again. It's not like he could teleport to me if he didn't know where I was.

We finally stopped, hovering in the air for a bit. I turned to face Fang. Now that he was actually looking at me it seemed his glare had softened a bit. I didn't speak for a long time, so to my shock he did.

"Did you drag me out here for nothing?" He asked annoyed and lost my gaze again, his stares becoming harsher.

"No, I wanted to talk." I told him now angry to. If this was what trying to talk to me was like, Jeb had gained a millimeter of respect. He crossed his arms and looked at me expectantly. He was still closed off.

"If you think I'm going to attack you or something, I'm not." I said rather annoyed, but it seemed to make him snap a bit.

"I didn't think you were going to up and leave, but you did that." He said, finally letting his darker glares rest on me. " Didn't you?"

"Well that's what I wanted to talk about Fang. Because I didn't, and really you can't be talking about leaving?" I snapped back, losing my patience.

"At least I did it for a good reason, and left a note so you wouldn't have searched for weeks on end." He shot at me. I didn't realize we were getting closer and closer.

"I would've searched anyway!" I yelled.

"And I wouldn't?" I paused for a bit. I guess the thought had never occurred to me that some of them would even bother looking for me.

"Did you?" I asked hesitantly, slightly hoping the answer was yes. He seemed taken a back, but he hid it well. We were right in each others face and he noticed, surging backwards, putting a good three feet between us.

"Think what you what, Max." He said a bit quieter. We didn't look at each other for the longest time. But if I didn't get out what I wanted to, then I would never get to.

* * *

"Look, think about the person who told you I left." I told him. "It was Angel wasn't it?" I guessed right, at least that's what he told me. But he didn't show any signs that I had even guessed right. "Then think about me. You know me, and do you think I would have done something like that?" I asked him. He pondered for a minute before giving his answer.

"I thought I knew you for more than ten years Max. Funny how everything I thought I knew disappeared over just two." He said seriously. This was going to be harder than I thought.

"Listen to me. And really listen." I tried to get closer and luckily he didn't move away. "Angel has been manipulating everyone. She manipulated the flock to think I left, and she manipulated me to thinking you guys kicked me out." I explained. "I don't know what side she's playing for, maybe her own, but we can't let her win." I said. But he just looked at me for a bit.

"What do you want from me?" He asked, half sarcastically but uncrossing his arms. He was opening up, if not just a little. It was confusing for even me but I kept my eyes locked with his. It was a familiar feeling, him waiting for me to make the call, and promising to follow through. But I guess that last part was a little different.

I didn't know what came over me, I was not myself. But then again, I never felt like myself when I did this before. I went right up to him, not giving him a chance to pull away and kissed him. And strange enough, he kissed me back. He didn't pull away, but hugged me instead. I guess he missed me as much as I missed him.

When we finally did pull away, he looked at me long and hard. "I'm asking you to trust me." I told him. He started to think and lost my gaze, pulling away a bit. "Do you?" I asked, a little too full of hope.

"I don't know." I heard him mumble. A part of me shattered a bit, but then I guess it had already been broken once, the second time wasn't as bad.

"Then will you try?" I asked him, trying to find a way to get him to believe me.

"Trust is easier to break than to build." He told me. And with people like us, I knew it would be even harder. It was right around there when Jace found me and started to come towards us, but I didn't particularly care. I grabbed Fang's hand and he looked at me curiously. "Then can you stay for a bit. I'll prove it to you." I promised. I didn't get a response because he was too busy trying to dodge a push from Jace.

* * *

The punch didn't hit him straight on, but clipped the side of Fang's head. Jace was going to attack again when I caught his arm. "What the hell is wrong with you?" I yelled at him.

"Get out of here." Jace yelled at Fang, ignoring me.

"Jace cut it out!" I shouted at him but Crest grabbed me wrist, sneaking up from behind me. "Max, what were you thinking?" He asked me, mildly shocked.

"I was thinking you had better let go before I cut of your hands and shove them down your throat." I yelled at him before yelling at Jace again. "Quit it!"

Jace turned to face me sharply, his eyes flaming again. It was funny how Fang seemed to make everyone rallied up. "You think I'm going to quit it when you take of with this fanatic?" He yelled at me. I could see Fang's mouth sarcastically forming the word "Ouch."

"Well suck it Jace, because he's staying." I snapped. He paused for the longest time. Then he looked at me entirely seriously.

"No way in hell." He said slowly before turning to Fang. "Get lost." He snapped, but no duh, Fang didn't move. I could see Jace getting frustrated when he turned back to me. "We're leaving, Crest deal with **it**". He said annoyed and Crest nodded. He waited till Jace grabbed my list to charge at Fang.

Luckily for me, someone was on my side.

* * *

"Oh please, Jace. Stop being so cliché." Scholar snapped and appeared in front of Crest. She stopped him easily by kicking him hard under the knee. Crest cringed but Scholar caught his arm and pulled him up, making sure he didn't drop.

"Scholar, you're supposed to be watching the others." Jace snapped at her, to busy focusing on her to teleport with me.

"Them? They'll be fine. You guys are the ones acting like five year-olds." She snapped before shrugging Crest off and making him fly on his own. I snatched my wrist from Jace's grasp as the two started to argue.

I made my way over to Fang who was looking off to the side with his arms crossed. "You are staying right?" I whispered. He looked at me for a bit before shaking his head. I could feel my eyes going wide and opened my mouth to speak, but he put his hand up for me to wait.

"I'm going to find Angel. If what you said is true, then I'll need to get everyone else." He told me. Maybe he did trust me a bit.

"But how do you know they'll trust you. And where are you going to find her?" I asked. He shrugged for a bit.

"I don't know if they'll believe me, but at least I know where to find them." He said and pointed to his temple. "Guess who's been trying to get into my head for the past couple of days." He said and I smiled a bit. It didn't occur to me that the other's had gone silent.

"Uh, problem with finding that Angel girl." Crest said, catching my attention. I noticed all three of them looking upwards, Jace and Crest hesitantly but Scholar actually looked amused.

"She already found you." Scholar said and pointed up to the sky where Angel was emerging from higher up, looking, well, angelic. Three figures were trailing her. Looks like not meeting face to face wasn't going to be an option.


	13. Chapter 13: Nothing I've Ever Seen

**Here we go. A lot is going to happen in this chapter,**

**But I wanted to get it going.**

**Don' worry, we aren't even close to being done.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Well well, the devil returns." I remarked, not bothering to lighten my tone when Fang shot me a look. Angel just smiled, sweetly to everyone, but smugly to me, as she flew down just in front of me. Behind were Nudge, Iggy, and shockingly Gazzy. Each had their own expression, but each of them looked very uncomfortable. Then I noticed something else. While Angel was smiling at Fang, her expression looked odd. She was trying to talk to him

Suddenly her eyes grew a bit wider before growing a glare. I almost smiled; she couldn't get inside. Not now that I had gotten to him first.

"Hello Max. Been busy?" She snapped, not losing the fake smile plastered across her face.

"Very. And it looks like it's paid off." I shot back, now forcing my own smug smile. "Hasn't it, Angel?" The tension in the air was skull shattering as the others stared hesitantly at the two of us. I saw her eyes lose their glare and change into a gleam.

"I've been busy too. " Was all she said and I saw her glancing down and behind me into the forest. Suddenly Jace stepped in, like I knew he eventually would.

"Angel was it?" He asked, receiving a small nod. "Right. Well, whatever grudge you hold against Max you can express somewhere else. Because we aren't interested." He said, his voice was cold now, and his eyes were piercing. But Angel just smiled at him.

"If you aren't interested then stay out of it." She snapped before turning back to me. "Besides, I don't have a grudge, just a job. And it's surprising easy too." She said. "I wouldn't flatter yourselves, your nothing but garbage of experiments." She sighed, now losing the fake grin. "But I guess if they want you back, it can't be helped."

I was about to question her when a scream sounded from the forest, right where our camp was. And the scream was all too familiar, and one I heard many times. It belonged to Caige.

* * *

I turned desperately around, hoping to see any figures rising from the trees. None did, and beside me, Scholar, Crest and Jace's eyes were growing wide. "Angel, what's going on?" Gazzy spoke up. He hadn't made eye contact with me this whole time. None of them had.

"I'm sorry Gazzy. But I don't work with any of you anymore." She said and floated away from us. "I have a new boss now." Without a grin or smile of any kind, she snapped her fingers, and just like that they were on top of us. I should have guessed the devil worked for Hell on Earth. Otherwise known as The School, home of the blood thirsty Erasers that now attacked us.

There were too many to count, and they were too fast to see. We didn't even get a chance to move before we had been knocked down. And from where I stood, in that split second, I saw each of my flocks being attack, and several bodies I couldn't identify as dead or unconscious, were falling from the sky. Soon I felt a snapping of my neck and everything became black.

* * *

The metal was cold under my face as I lay on the ground in whatever position I was thrown in. It was dark, but the stench of burning, rotting flesh mixed with chemicals instantly told me where we were. That is, if there were and **we** left.

I sat up, my neck filled with knots that I stretched to look around. There was nothing I could make out figures of that was farther than five feet away. Even things shorter than that were unclear. But luckily, someone beside me started to cough when they woke up, telling me who it was.

"Fang, that you?" I asked, already knowing it was. I reached through the bars but he caught my hand first, intertwining our fingers. It made me realizing my hand was shaking, but I wasn't afraid, not at all. "Do you know if anyone else is in here?" I asked him. He took a second to pause, looking around.

"No." He said quietly before I cleared my throat. "Report!" He and I shouted together. The room stayed silent other than the slithering and twitching of other experiments, including one in the cage under mine. "Report." Fang yelled alone now and there was a sudden moan followed by a response from across my cage. "Here!" Gazzy called, his voice rough and dry. "Here!" Iggy was next, beside Gazzy.

"Guys, are you there?" I called now, hearing several more stirs. "Over here!" Crest's voice sounded before he coughed, muffling his last word. "I'm by Crest." I heard Scholar shout. "Here." Zen and Harmony spoke up, Zen behind me and Harmony underneath his cage.

"Ig, do you see Nudge?" Fang asked as we all listened for her. A small moan accompanied her voice. "I'm here." She said in a much quieter and weaker voice. "Nudge, are you okay?" Iggy asked worried. I could faintly make out the figure of Nudge nodding. "Yeah, I just woke up." She said yawning. Fang sighed and shook his head. So all of my ex-flock was here, but I hadn't heard from my whole flock.  
"Where's Caige and Jace?" I yelled there was a long silence before a small voice piped up.

"I'm here Max!" Caige's small yell rose from the silence, but I didn't let my breath out yet. "And Jace?" Crest asked before I could. There was small shuffle from over by Caige before he answered. "He's here, he's just still asleep." He said and I let out my breath. He must've been roughed up pretty badly.

* * *

Suddenly the door opened and let in a bright light, shining in my direction. I felt like a vampire, nearly hissing as I blocked it from my eyes. Echoic footsteps filled the room, giving me something other than the faint slithering of experiments to listen to. They got closer and closer and I spotted the source. I could feel my grip on Fang's hand tightening, and trust me, it wasn't fear. More like a hatred that had boiled over the years, the only problem being I actually was related to the man I hated. Actually, that wasn't a problem, I would rip him to shreds anyway.

"Sweetheart, I've been worried about you." He said, leaning down to face me, the glare of his glasses getting in my eyes. "Yeah, remind me not to worry you when you send Erasers to kill me. I'm sure I'll understand." I spat at his now somber face. "That's no way to speak to your father Maximum." He said, putting his hands behind his back firmly. "When I get a real father, I'll let you know how that goes." I said, shooting him a dark scowl. He shook his head, frowning with disapproval. "What Jeb, did I let you down. Has your little girl disappointed your expectations?" I asked with a mock whimper. He just turned and started to walk away. "I'll wait until you calm down a bit more." He told me. Behind, I smirked to his back. "Yes daddy dearest." I snarled sweetly but he left the room without pause.

I thought Jace had been asleep, that it would've been alright to say.

"Max?"

I was wrong.

* * *

I cold hear the confusion in Jace's voice, even from the twelve meters that we were kept apart.

"Max?" He questioned again when I didn't respond.

"Not now Jace. Let's talk later." I said, trying to put it off. Maybe he would forget. "Who was that man Max?" He pressed on, I could hear his tone going cold as he spoke of Jeb. "Jeb Batchelder." I said but he cut me off. 'No, what is he to you?" He said darkly, waiting expectantly for my response. I couldn't think of what to say. Fang was looking at me oddly, I'd forgotten I was the only one that knew.

"Max, why did you say you were his little girl?" Caige was questioning innocently. "Daddy Dearest?" Zen questioned from beside me. I cold almost feel the hatred aura from Jace's crate. "It's not what it sounds like." I tried but he snapped.

"Oh, then what is it? Because there sure doesn't seem to be a misconception here." He shot bitterly. He chuckled a bit. "I knew I didn't mishear, back at the house." He said harshly. But I heard him add a little softer. "I knew it."

I blew it. The moment I'd wanted to break to him gently was completely ruined. And now if he hated me forever, I wouldn't blame him.

* * *

"Jace, stop being so melodramatic." Scholar snapped at him. "Oh I'm sorry. Were you experimented on by your freak father? I don't think so!" He was unlike anything I'd seen him act before. Suddenly, I saw him, out of his cage, standing near the door. "You can still teleport?" I asked, disbelieved. "Yeah, didn't think I could. These guys are pretty stupid." He said. His hands were clenched, and that's when I realized, it wasn't me who he was despising, it was Jeb.

He moved faster than I'd ever seen him, unhooking each and every cage, starting with our flocks and then moving onto the not as successful experiments. When he came to mine, he was smiling a bit, and a little demonically. "Take it from Ari if he ever said Jeb liked girls better." He said and helped me out. "Jace, you're scaring me." I said hesitantly but he was already unhooking Gazzy's cage. "Sixteen years and you don't even know I'm alive." He was muttering, his smile gone from his face. "Jace?" Harmony was asking hesitantly and tried to approach him, only stopped by Zen who she allowed to hold her back. "Think I'm dead, do you? Some reject you can play with?" He continued to mutter. "I'll show you reject." He said a little louder.

All the cages were unlocked, everything was opened. And when the experiments started to run wild in the room, Jace moved to the door, throwing it off the hinges by a kick.

* * *

"Oh my god." I heard Scholar looking at him, completely shocked. "I haven't seen him like this since the first day we met." Crest was whispering. But he had smile on his face and ran to catch up with Jace. "Let's kick ass." I saw him whisper as the stood at the doorway. "Bet I can kill more Erasers than you." Jace said, a smirk on his face. "You're on." Crest said. "OH! Me, me. I can kill more!" Caige said happily raising his hand. "No way, you stay back here." I snapped and grabbed his arm, pulling him back.

"Jace, Crest. You're going to get yourselves killed!" I shouted, handing Caige to Scholar, knowing those four would be responsible enough not to get involved. I started to charge up to the front now seeing Fang and Iggy had joined them. "No way in hell. We leave now!" I demanded but all of them smirked at me. "What Maxie, don't think you can beat us?" Jace snapped. He was like an entirely different person. "What's gotten into you guys? I said we're leaving!" I demanded. To my surprise, Fang just put his hands behind his head and walked over, standing beside me. "That's right. Now would the rest of you come to your senses?" I demanded. But they weren't listening.

"On your marks!" Crest started. "Guys!" I shouted. "Get set..." Iggy said as they all bent down, preparing to run. "Guys!" I shouted louder among the chaotic movement of the experiments running wild in the cage room. "Go!" Jace yelled and they all ran off. "Oh hell Iggy. You'll get yourself killed." Fang muttered and started to run after him. "Dammit, get back here!" I yelled and ran after them. Hundreds of the experiments followed me out, my flocks lost in the crowd. And it only took a few seconds before all hell broke loose in the once powerful laboratory.

* * *

**Okay, I'm doing something weird cause I'm super stuck.**

**Review with your answer**

_**Do you want Angel to really be evil?**_

_**a. Yes**_

_**b. No**_

* * *

**Thanks, it would be a big help to see what you guys want. **

**But something may come to me later on, so no promises it will be what you guys pick.**

**Thanks!**


	14. Chapter 14: No, Not Awesome

**Sorry for the long wait. **

**I was really excited about this chapter because there's a lot of Jace and Max.**

**I'm a little sad for what happens after this, so maybe I'll update later today instead of studying :P**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Jace, Crest and Iggy led the way of the crowd of mutants, running them down the halls. It didn't surprise me that on the second corner, a pack of Erasers met us. Blood was splattered and I had expected it to see one of the three in the front falling over, but it wasn't them. It was one of the Erasers in front being thrown backwards from Jace's punch. There wasn't even a second of pause before he moved onto the next one. I didn't feel as worried about him now. But two of the three guys up there hadn't killed an Eraser in two years; in fact, they hadn't even been in a chaotic battle like this at all. Maybe when they actually got hit they would come to senses.

Suddenly a fist came out of nowhere and just missed the side of my head. A nine-year old boy snarled at me as I curled my fists. "Long time no see Maxie." Ari growled amused. "Quite a war you've started," He continued and took another run at my head. I dodged and let his hand smash into the wall. "Let's see if you can finish it." He yelled and took a step back, preparing for me.

"Don't think I'm afraid to kill you." I snapped, getting ready myself. "After all, you're not even his real son. Just a dirty cheep copy." I added. "If that sick dad of yours rebuilt you once, he can do it again." I said as he gave off a low growl. "Of _ours_." I heard him and found myself smirking. "At least I don't follow him around like a lost puppy." I mocked. And with that he swung a fist.

I couldn't see anyone in either of my flocks from the crowd. Most of the mutants were severely defeated, but others actually had a fighting chance. Suddenly I spotted Jace from the corner of my eye. He was constantly disappearing and teleporting to different spots around his enemies. I saw him look my way, giving a deep glare before disappearing again. I had to right this wrong, and quick.

* * *

"Jace!" I shouted at him before he teleported again. He didn't even pause to look at me before snapping another Eraser's neck. "Jace!" I yelled at him, ducking from another one of Ari's punches. Suddenly, another Eraser decided to gang up on me with Ari and prepared to pounce.

"Jace!" Now I was getting furious with his stubbornness. He teleported about six feet away from me, swatting away the pouncing Eraser. His eyes were flaming again as he only shot me a sideways glace before starting another attack on an Eraser.

"What?" He finally yelled at me over the noise, not stopping. "Did you forget something? Is there another brother that I should know about?" He yelled sarcastically and resentfully at me. I sighed, aggravated, as I ducked under Ari's kick.

"Jace, it wasn't my fault!" I said, losing my focus as I tried to move closer to him. "It's just that-" Suddenly Ari's fist sunk into my stomach. He was growling at me, giving me a look that almost complained –_Pay attention to me_- like the nine year-old he was.

I got my breath back and faced Ari again. "It's just that what?" Jace shouted to me with his back turned. It seemed like we were the only ones around who were familiar. I panted and ran at Ari, hopping over him at the last second. Now only three feet were separating Jace and I.

"It's just that I was scared!" I shouted at Jace, shocked by the words coming out of my mouth. Ari turned to me and gave off a low growl. I could picture the steam rising from his ears.

"Well, that's stupid." Jace said a bit quieter but he was starting to set me off.

"No it's not!" I yelled at him, punching Ari in the mouth when he ran at me. He ran at me again but I threw a round house kick and caught him off guard, sending him crashing to the ground. "If I told you I was Jeb's daughter, you might've thought I was a spy or something." I said, jumping up when Ari tried to sweep out my legs. "I had just been abandoned. I couldn't let it happen again."

"So you didn't trust me then?" Jace shouted at me angrily. "Even after two years, you never trusted me enough to say anything?" Ari took another run at me and forced me backwards so that Jace and I were literally back to back.

"That's not true; you don't understand what it's like to be abandoned Jace. You have no idea how I felt!" I was screaming at him, feeling pricking at the back of my eyes, hating to relive the moment. He had just punched out the other Eraser when I finished my last word. He turned to me, panting heavily.

"You think I don't know?" Jace asked. "You think I don't know what it's like to be abandoned?" He said, not yelling, but more under his breath. "Should I remind you that I was the first kid experimented on by his father? That I was hung out to dry afterwards, kept in a cage for over six years. Do you know that I was in a group long before this one, that I stayed on my own for ten years after they abandoned me, after they found out about Jeb, about everything!" He shouted now. I could only stand as he looked at me, his anger trying to remain closed up. "I wouldn't blame you for not trusting me, but you were one of the first people I've trusted in a long time. This is what happened when you trust people; you get stabbed in the back." He said, clenching his fists and lost my gaze, looking down at the floor. " You've known me for two years Max, you're my half-sister..." He continued in a quiet but fierce tone. "But you know nothing about me." He snapped at me through clenched teeth, not bothering to look up at me.

* * *

"Your wrong." I told him quietly. He looked up with a mild shock. "I know plenty about you." I said and took a step forwards. "I know your favourite colour is green but you hate any food the colour green, I know you secretly get annoyed when I lose my temper... that you hate feeling useless... that as much as you pretend not to be, you hate the dark... you couldn't stand not teleporting... you've never loved a girl... never killed anything until today... you like rock music... you hold your tongue around the kids... it took you a month before you could trust me and you still don't know why you did... you don't know how to play chess... you suck at video games but play them anyway to keep the kids happy... you've wanted to be normal more than once, and wish you knew your mother... you'd do anything to keep our flock out of danger, and are secretly hating yourself for starting this. I know that you share my hatred for Jeb and only Jeb, and nothing will ever stop you from hating him. And that you would risk everything for just one other person you cared about. I know plenty more about you, and I'll learn more too. Like today, I've learned that you're my brother and as much as you hate me for not telling you, you'd still get killed for me. And you should know that I would do the same for you. And just because I didn't tell you two years ago, or anytime between then doesn't mean I don't care about you." I said quickly. "It just means I love you more." He looked at me for a long time and I stared back solemnly for what seemed a long time. I think I understood him a bit more that day.

I completely lost the adrenaline of the battle, and that was my undoing. Jace wasn't moving as the battle continued around us. He only stared at where I stood, his rage gone and a type of struggled understanding forming. But soon, I felt a foot sinking into my gut. I flew backwards and slammed my head against the wall, blurring my vision. But I could still see Jace, and how slowly his head turned to peer at me, not moving from his spot, and not looking like he was going to. Maybe he really did hate me and I didn't know as much about him as I thought.

* * *

Everything was merging together; nothing was clear. I thought about calling for Fang, but figured he'd be busy helping Iggy. I could faintly hear Ari tsking me. "You shouldn't lose focus in a focus Max." He said, shaking his head and coming closer. Nothing in my body would move as I watched Ari wind up for a punch, tensing as he brought down his fist. But it didn't hit me, and I had to pry my eyes open to find out why.

Jace didn't say a word as he caught Ari's fist, struggling to keep it away. He tsked loudly and twisted it behind Ari's back, letting him howl out with pain. "Let's not hurt our sister, little brother." He said, his voice straining as Ari fought against him. Jace pushed him to the ground as my vision cleared and I stood, trying to catch my balance. Before I could stop him, Jace pounced on Ari and the two started to fight, a series of punches and rolling on top of each other. But Ari was still stronger and by the time I was completely recovered, he was digging his knee into Jace's chest, holding him down by pushing Jace's neck into the ground, hard.

"Get off!" I yelled, my voice scratchy and dry as I ran at Ari. I wrapped my arms around his neck before hopping onto his back, trying to pull him off balance and upwards, but Ari wouldn't budge. We were one on top of the other, the hugest of sibling rivalries with intent to kill. None of us even notice when our shared enemy walked in. And wouldn't you guess he was part of our family too.

* * *

Several gunshots sounded as everyone turned, the hallway falling silent. "Enough." Jeb said coldly. He was glaring at the three of us, only Jace had his head turned away. We all stared at Jeb surrounded by a large crowd of men with guns, all pointed at our crowd. No one moved as Jeb scanned the crowd. He stared the coldest I'd ever seen, understandable since we'd cause possible the biggest conflict in history

"You three, the ones who started this. Get off each other." He demanded looking at us. Three? Oh... ha, we had dragged Ari into the conflict. Looked like all three of Jeb's kids were in trouble, even though Jeb only knew about two of us.

Still no one moved, at least I thought no one had. But Jace moved. He disappeared from underneath Ari, letting Ari's hand fall into the blood stained floor. "What the-" I heard some of the men whisper. Guess they hadn't seen a disappearing birdkid for a while.

Suddenly I spotted Jace appear behind Jeb without a sound. No one noticed him until he raised his foot and slammed it hard into Jeb's back before disappearing. The men started to swing their guns around, some to see if he was just invisible, and others to point where he might've turned up next. But none of them expected him to appear right from under Jeb. But I saw him and he grabbed Jeb's collar before snapping him high into the air, scowling darkly as Jeb tried to pry Jace's fingers away. The highest Jace could get him was a foot off the ground.

* * *

Finally the gunmen spotted him and pointed their guns, leaving a few on the outside to point their guns at the crowd. "Put him down." One of the men said, raising his gun up at Jace. "Put him down or I shoot." He continued to command, but Jace paid no attention to him. It felt as if I even breathed, they would pull the trigger. It made me jump even more when I felt a hand on my shoulder, but no one was there. Probably seeing my shock, Fang appeared beside me, his eyes still fixated on Jeb and Jace. Guess his appearing was a bit startling since one of the men shot a bullet at our feet. "Stay back." He warned. I wanted to shout, he never moved idiot, but I didn't. I only noticed Jace tensing and stepped back a millimetre.

"Put him down or I shoot!" The man was still commanding and finally Jace noticed him, getting annoyed. In an act of defiance, he moved his hand from Jeb's collar to his neck, squeezing tight and cutting off Jeb's air stream "I said drop him!" The guard was getting desperate. Either you shoot the experiment that he's probably been ordered to keep from escaping, or you let him kill your commander. Decisions decisions.

I wasn't sure what made him do it at the time, but Jace did drop Jeb. Jeb was only half conscious when he dropped onto his knees from the air, gasping and wheezing for breath. Still he pulled out a small device and whispered something into it, having gunmen help him to his feet. Jace stepped backwards one step, and I could feel him glaring just by looked at the back of his head.

* * *

"Bring him." I thought I heard faintly but it didn't matter what I heard. Because before Jace could move, a shock went through him and made him tense up as he started to fall forwards.

There was a silence through the hallway as Jace hit the floor, sparks from a gun still crackling as one of the gunmen put away the taser. I tensed as Fang's grip on my shoulder tightened. "Don't mov-" He started to whisper before a large shout interrupted him.

"Bastards!" I heard Caige's screams rising up from the crowd as several sparks flew into the air. I suddenly caught a glimpse of his platinum hair running through the crowd, a furious look on his face, "Caige don't, get back here!" Scholar's voice came next as she chased him behind. But Caige didn't stop. Instead he shot out sparks towards the gunmen, knocking them over like bowling pins. "How do you like it, huh?" Caige yelled. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Jace. He was watching, his teeth clenched together hard as he watched Caige running, while he lay motionless on the ground. That much I think was killing him. Jeb went over next and injected something into Jace's neck and his eyelids started to droop.

I heard a small click and looked at the gunmen. One had his gun raised, right at Caige. "Get down!" I screamed and started to run for him, but I completely froze when a gun fired, the sound echoing through the silent crowd.

* * *

There weren't any screams or cries of pain. I turned towards the place I has seen Caige and started to move, Fang right behind me. I pushed through the crowd of mutants, trying to get a good view. And when I didn't see Caige or Scholar I started to panic. But when I reached the clearing, I relaxed a little. Caige was flat on the ground and underneath Scholar. She had pushed him down in time, ducking from the bullet that now hovered about them, only vibrating slightly.

"What the hell?" Iggy whispered and I noticed he and Gazzy were beside me. I traced they're eyes and spotted Crest standing behind Scholar and Caige with his hands out. He was keeping the bullet up and I could see the ghost of a smug smirk on his face. More men pointed they're guns at him and he looked down, dropping his hands. He let the bullet clank to the floor.

"Awesome." Gazzy whispered and I turned to him sharply. "No not awesome." I said while I heard more sparked and a loud thump. I turned back to where Crest had been standing. Two long wires were attached to him and a gunman. He was on the ground tensing just like Jace had been. And before the chaos, I could hear the silent sobs and whimpers from Caige.

"Let's kill 'em!" A shout emerged from the middle of mutants and more of them cheered, running forwards towards the gunmen. I only remember running to Crest before feeling a shock go through my body as I fell to the ground, hitting my head hard on the floor. I could feel the warm blood on my head before everything went black.


	15. Chapter 15: I Couldn't Stop Watching

**I don't really know where I was going with this.**

**It's kinda dark...**

**Enjoy, the writing I mean, not the events.**

**Cause if you enjoy what happens, I think you may be a bit disturbed.**

* * *

My ears were ringing as I pried my eyes open and faced the white light. I couldn't move anything and a first I thought something had happened to my neck. But as the feeling came back to my arms and legs, I felt the restraints around them. Whitecoats were surrounding me but I lifted my head, looking around the room. It was pretty dark but I could faintly see a figure slumped in the corner with an Eraser standing over it. I tried to peer through the darkness and nearly thought it was dead until it shifted and moaned, catching the light a bit. At that point I realized it was Zen.

* * *

A whitecoat went over to him, an empty syringe at hand. He moaned again as I examined as much about him as I could. His skin was definitely paler than normal and his hair was messed over his face, covering one of his eyes. But the one that was visible was barely opened but clearly bloodshot and watery.

The whitecoat grabbed his arm and held it out, letting it catch the light. The crease of his elbow was covered in bruises and he didn't fight back when the whitecoat woman straightened his arm. She had to hold it still to keep it from shaking as she stuck the needle into his arm. He was wincing as the blood was drawn out and I saw a tear rolling down from his eye. The whitecoat left with the needle and dropped his arm. He didn't stop it from falling, just let his knuckles hit the floor with a small crack.

I could tell he was trying to keep his eyes open as his head drooped to the side and a different man came over with a tank. He pushed a breathing mask to Zen's face. Weakly, Zen pushed it away and turned his head. The mask came down again but he still pushed it away. The Eraser grabbed his wrist and slammed it against the wall. Pain raced through Zen's face, but he didn't yelp or fight back when the man pushed the mask over his mouth and nose. His eyelids drooped more as his head rested against the wall. The Eraser dropped his arm, letting it fall to the ground with a large thump as Zen passed out and breathed deeply. Instantly the man was on his feet and shouting at the Eraser.

* * *

"Be more gentle!" The man snapped and shook his head. "Your done here, get out." He said and pointed to the door. The Eraser stalked out of the room as the man knelt by Zen again. My blood was boiling and my fists curled as I watched his brush Zen's hair out of his face. That man was the one I despised more than anything, and he did this to my kid.

"Jeb, get out of here." I snapped, my voice dry as I tried to swallow. There was no moisture in my mouth. Seeing I was awake, Jeb stood and came to stand by me, a gentle smile on his face.

"Don't worry Sweetheart, he'll be fine." He said and rubbed my fist gently. I wanted to lash out again but someone pushed my head down and held my arm straight. "We just need to do a few tests alright?" It wasn't a question as the needle injected into my arm. "We want to see if the abilities are shared through blood." He continued to explain as I felt Zen's blood pushing it's way through my veins. "If you end up with Zen's abilities, we could make you the ultimate genetic mutation." He said, and I swore his eyes were gleaming.

* * *

Suddenly the door swung open and the force on my head was released. Another whitecoat was at the door as I looked around. "Batchelder, it's working." He said in a gruff voice. And without another word, he left the room. I noticed large dark window on my left. I had thought it was a mirror as the rooms looked the same, but it was a different room with a different subject lying on the platform. I saw the same woman whitecoat as before get up and move over to Zen again. I couldn't watch and forced myself to look at the window instead.

The door to the other room opened and Jeb stepped in. He walked over to the platform, blocking my view of the mutant's face that was on the platform. I kept watching, hearing more whimpers from Zen. Finally Jeb did a small nod and more whitecoats gathered around the subject. Two of the whitecoats wore thick gloves and each held half of a large ring. They were made of metal but looked as hot as hell, a bright red light projecting from them. They pressed them deep around one of the subject's ankles and I saw him immediately tense. I couldn't stop watching, even though just seeing it made my ankles burn. Jeb leaned down, he seemed to be talking to the subject. I got to see more of his body now.

* * *

I was almost sure it was male from the build. His back was arched as his hands were clenched, pulling up against the restraints around his wrists. It was then that Jeb left the experiments side. The head was turned but I would recognize even the back of his head anywhere. The dirty blonde hair was covered with patches of blood and his neck veins stuck out like I'd never seen. His head turned right about then letting me see his face. His eyes were shut tight and his teeth were clenched. I didn't know how he resisted screaming, but my brother was stronger than I'd ever imagined before. And it was practically killing me to see Jace lying there with the cooling metal being branded into his skin. His mouth finally opened and I saw him take in deep breaths as his head collapsed to the side, facing me. I saw his eyes opened a crack before he fell unconscious.

My head pressed down again and more of Zen's blood was pushed into my stream. The process was so routine, they'd clearly been at it for some time. Now there was a pinching in my own neck as I lay weakly on the platform. But I didn't care. For the first time in my life, I seriously wanted to be dead.


	16. Chapter 16: Visions

**Yay, another chapter!**

**Hope you enjoy, please don't freak out... Not that you would or anything...**

**I'll explain in the next update if you don't understand.**

**... But it's pretty obvious I think.**

**Review! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

I woke up slowly, colours of chaos flashing in slow motion. I quickly sat up, watching the horror filled scene in front of me. What had happened while I was unconscious? No one could answer me as splatter of blood landed beside me, a drop sinking into the back of my hand.

"MaAx." I heard an almost taunting voice. I whipped my head around the room. A battle was ensuing, with each and every mutant fighting against an Eraser. Hundreds of bodies were already lying lifeless on the ground, but as I turned, I watched as Caige joined them. Scholar followed and her body fell on top of his, a stream of blood oozing from her head.

_This isn't happening, this can't be happening!_

My head turned wildly as I looked around, desperate for them to still be standing, to survive. On one of my turns, Fang was standing above me. He held his hand out and yelled something, but no words came out of his mouth. I didn't move quickly enough and soon he arched forwards suddenly before falling over, his head landing on my knees. It took me a few seconds to see the back of his dark colour shirt wet with a pool of blood.

* * *

I tried to scream as bodies fell around me, but my voice caught in my throat. I put Fang on the ground and backed away, needing to run away from this nightmare. Out of the corner of my eye I spotter Harmony. She was sitting on her knees, staring of into space while Zen yelled in front of her, desperately squeezing her hands. Two Erasers noticed and grabbed Zen from behind, ripping Harmony's hands from his and trapped his arms to his side. The other took Harmony by her shoulders, shaking her hard, letting her head flop forwards and back while her brother screamed. The Eraser threw her into a wall, letting a loud snap fill my ears.

I ran over to her, picking up her limp body, cradling it. The blank expression on her face never changed. She didn't wake up, and she didn't take in the sharp breath like usual. She didn't even move when her eyes rolled backwards, a fluid running from her ears.

My vision was blurring as I held her, the sounds being blocked from my ears. I remembered Zen and turned desperately to find him. He was still fighting against the same Eraser, but kept his eyes on Harmony, like I was invisible. I didn't even get a chance to run to him or call out before the Eraser grabbed his neck in one arm and the top of his head in the other. He pulled in opposite directions quickly and a snap identical to Harmony's sounded and Zen crumpled to the ground.

No one noticed me, no one attacked me. I could only stand in the middle of the battle and watch it unfold. "MaAx." I heard the voice again. But this time, it faded into a shout.

* * *

"Max!" Jace was shouting at me and I turned to see him holding out his hand to me a few meters away. I ran for him, tripping over something and falling to the floor. I looked back to see Nudge staring at me with dead eyes. "Don't stop, run!" Jace was yelling when I tried to run back to Nudge and whip the blood from her temple. I turned reluctantly and stared to run again.

I had almost reached Jace, trying to avoid battles going on all around me. I was just out of his grasp when an Eraser caught my wrist. He pulled me backwards, but I brought my feet up and pushed off him, lunging straight for Jace. But he only looked at me regretfully and full of remorse. I noticed he was already starting to disappear. And when my fingers had reached him, he was already gone.

* * *

I crashed to the ground and hit my head on the blood stained floor. I couldn't move anymore as I lay on the ground. No one was left standing and bodies covered the floor like tiles. Suddenly, the walls were filled with bright light as a wall blew out. Explosions occurred all around us, destroying the laboratory, and destroying us. And as soon as it was there, it was gone again. And the separation from the death ceased to exist.

* * *

I shot up, panting heavily in the darkness. I looked cautiously through the bars to the room filled with cages, each holding a member of my flocks. A dream, that's all it was. I had to slow down my breathing and calmed myself before noticing someone else's heavy breathing behind me. I turned quickly and had to peer into the darkness. Zen was sitting with his back o me, holding his neck like it would break if he let go. He didn't notice me, only continuing to rock back and forwards, panting heavily. "Zen, are you alright?" I asked him quietly. The sound of my voice made him jump and he turned to face me, letting the light catch his face, skin as white as a ghost. He opened his mouth to speak, but only shuddered and went back to rocking. "Calm down, you're fine." I said and reached out, rubbing his back, gently in case he was bruised. I could faintly see him shaking his head as he whispered under his breath. I had to listen hard to make out the small murmurs.

"There was so much..." He said, barely audible and turned away from me, still holding his neck. "So much..." He wouldn't stop muttering to himself under his shaky breaths. It could have been so much anything, but it made me think of my dream. And he was right. There was so much. So much blood.

Little did I realize I had had my first future vision in the small series I would see. And he had seen and experienced the exact same thing.

* * *

"Max?" I heard a voice from behind me once more. My cage wasn't in the same place. Fang was now across from me and I could see him with his face buried into his knees, moving only when he breathed. But he wasn't the one calling to me now.

"Jace, you're awake." I sighed relived, blocking the previous images from my head. Those were most definitely real. Zen's blood was in me as we spoke, and Jace still had the burn marks branded into his skin to prove the events had happened. "Are you okay?" I asked him, knowing very well his answer wouldn't be the truth.

"Fine..." He responded, trailing off as if he would say something else, but he didn't Zen had stopped shaking a bit so I moved over to Jace, now inspecting him. The only noticeable differences were that he looked much more distorted, with a cut and swollen lip and a bit of a dark ring around his eye. Blood was still staining his hair and clothes. But not only that, his shoes were missing, an in their place the metal ring was wrapped around his ankle.

"What is that?" I asked, pointing to it. He shook his head and shrugged as I reached forwards. He brought his foot up willingly to show. I looked as hard as I could in the dim light. I realized that the ring was much more advanced than I thought. There were three layers to it, the base, the hollow inside and the translucent metal covering. The insides almost looked like the motherboard of the computer Nudge had once taken apart. Wanting to get a closer look, I grabbed the ring and pulled it closer to me, not ending with the best results.

* * *

A small shock zapped my fingers as I pulled. Thinking it was just me, I gave a huge yank. Jace yelled out and fell backwards as I let go, the zap to my fingers much stronger. "Jace, what happened?" I asked him as he sat up slowly, rubbing his head and clenching his teeth.

"I don't know." He admitted, looking at the ring. "But it felt a lot like Caige." He slowly pulled on it gently, not enough to let it zap him again. I noticed the area around the ring had turned red and raw as he pulled upwards, the skin staying attached to the metal. Whenever he tried to pull the skin away, the cuff would zap. It was like it was sewn into his skin with an indestructible thread.

* * *

"What is it supposed to do?" I asked him finally as he gave up on pulling it from his skin. He didn't say a thing, or move. He just stared at the door, looking like he was expecting something to happen. Nothing did and a shocked look came over his face. "Jace, what's wrong?" I asked but he ignored me. He stared at the door again, his eyes piercing as he clenched his fists. After a long silence, he suddenly rammed his fist on the bottom of the cage.

Across from me, Fang snapped awake, peering at me questioningly through the darkness. But I continued to stare at Jace. "Jace, answer me!" I shouted but he shut his eyes, putting his fingers to his temples. Now his teeth were clenched as his eyes squeezed tight harder and his fingers tensed up, pushing extensively into his temples.

"Max, what's wrong with Jace?" I heard Harmony's voice from below Zen's cage. I shook my head a bit before looking back to Jace. "I don't know."

He stayed like that for a good two minutes before he opened his eyes wide, panting as a bead of sweat ran down from his forehead. "Are you going to tell me what's going on?" I asked. His fist had woken up most of us. I could see Crest staring concerned from beside Fang. "Can't you guess?" He asked staring at Jace who only sat looking confused and almost scared at the door. That's when it struck me. I was dense not to realize it before.

* * *

"Jace you can't..." I trailed off as he shook his head, not loosing the wideness of his eyes. "He wouldn't still be in there if he could." Scholar said, looking angrily when she noticed the cuff on his ankle. Jace was muttering to himself now, just as Zen was before.

"But... this isn't possible." I heard him whisper to himself. But it turns out it was very possible, and a reality now. He was completely stuck, and you could bet he didn't like it.


	17. Chapter 17: I Didn't Know I Could

**Sorry I'm really late with this.**

**I have my first exams this week :(**

**So I'll try and get in chapters when I'm slacking from studying**

**Wish me Luck and Enjoy :)**

* * *

It had been two hours at least since we found out Jace couldn't teleport. And during that time he'd done two things. Number one, tried pulling off the metal with his bare hands, getting shocked so much until he nearly passed out, and number two, stopped speaking. It wasn't the childish type of silent treatment though. He hadn't stopped looking at the same spot near the floor, and frankly it was starting to freak me out. And it was clearly bugging Crest too.

"Jace, what are you looking at?" He asked quietly the first time, trying to trace Jace's gaze when he didn't answer. "Jace?" He tried again and I could see his fists curling. I was about to open my mouth when he shouted "For God's sake, say something!"

"I'm thinking!" Jace yelled back at him before biting his tongue, shutting up quickly. And or the remaining hours, no one said a word until they were all asleep, except for Jace. What could he possibly be thinking about that made him stare like that for such a long time?

My eyelids were hard and sore from staying open as I looked his way, the side of my head rested on the bars. I tried letting the other's deep breathing soothe me, but so far, all I could think about was what was going on in Jace's mind. Maybe Angel was actually useful other than being the backstabber she was. No, she really wasn't.

"How long do you plan to stare at the side of my head?" Jace asked finally, not snapping but speaking like it was a casual conversation. It was true, I'd been spacing off in his direction for a solid hour. "When you stop trying to burn a hole in the ground with your eyes, I'll stop." I said a bit too harshly. He shot me a sideways glance before shaking his head and leaning his head back against the bars.

Questions were still racking my mind as I watched him sigh and look forwards again. "I hate it here." He mumbled. It was the way he said it so casually, like he was at a stupid camp or something. Like he didn't care anymore.

"Well, why did you wait six years before getting out before?" I asked him curiously. He rolled his head sideways to face me, looking at me a bit before speaking. He shrugged and shut his eyes, shaking his head slightly.

"Because I didn't know I could." He said plainly. I had seen more sides of him in the past two days than I had for the past two years. Now he just seemed like a normal teenager, distracted from the fact he was sitting in a cage and had a pair of wings smelted with his shoulder blades.

" Didn't know you could what? Teleport?" I asked, matching his tone. He sighed deeply and looked away from me again, running his hand through his bloody hair.

"No, I didn't know I could leave." He said before busying himself with drumming him fingers on the bottom of his cage. I didn't know what to say. So I just hugged my knees and muttered "Oh." He didn't stop tapping his fingers softly, as not to wake any of the others in the large echoing room. He was lost in thought once more. I had to get rid of the silence, so I blurted out one of my questions, and probably not the best one.

"What were they like?" I hadn't really meant to ask, it just came out. His fingers stopped tapping as he stared straight ahead.

"Who?" He already knew. But he asked anyway, hoping I'd be smart enough, to shut my trap. But that just wasn't me.

"You said you had a flock, before... well, us. What were they like?" He went silent for a while, like he was trying to remember.

"There were four of us... all with wings." He started slowly, staring off into space. Suddenly, I swore I saw a ghost of a smile creep onto his lips and I felt myself leaning closer. "The youngest was Luna, five, I was seven, Shard was nine..." He paused, a small smirk on his face. "And the absolute worst was twelve. Remid." He said. I inched closer again.

"Remid?" I asked as he nodded and sighed a bit. He was thinking about them, I could tell. I wonder how long they'd been on his mind.

"We were all pretty...well, strange." He continued. "Luna. She was... passive I guess. She didn't speak a lot of English, came from Japan I think. It's hard to remember." He trailed off, the smile gentling on his face. "But her hair was pure white and really long, while her skin was a bit tanned." He said. He was vague, but I knew he could remember plenty about her. "She had telekinesis too. Sweet kid." He explained, still not looking at me. "She would've been your age..." The smile was dimming as he shook his head and moved on.

"Shard, you wouldn't have liked her much, I don't think." He said with a different kind of smile. "She had nice hair, a dark brown and curly. But her skin was darker." He said and shook his head, almost chuckling. "And man, was she a smart aleck. I swear, it was impossible to have a regular conversation without her throwing it back in your face." He said. He was right, I don't think I would've liked her. "She was indestructible, literally. You could stab her with a knife and her body would melt around it. Like solid goo." He said sighing deeply. This girl would've been twenty.

"Remid would definitely rub you the wrong way." He said. There was no smile on his face this time. "He was a shape shifter. I don't even know what he really looked like." These abilities were insane to me. I had thought we were the first experiments, at least the first successful ones. "I just know he wanted out, and he used all of us to do it." Jace's voice got harsher and darker when he spoke about Remid. "The cocky bastard." He spat subconsciously. I didn't ask about what happened, why he spent ten years alone. I didn't seem like it would be a good idea.

"When I think about it, it's probably best they all died." I didn't comment, not knowing how to. The way he said it was unlike him, cold and heartless. But lately, it was getting even harder to tell what Jace was like. But based on what he told me, staying off the "old flock" topic was probably for the best.

"What about when you were younger?" I changed topics, figuring anything would be better than The School stories. "What about it?" He asked coldly. I was wrong.

"Well..." I wondered what to ask first. "What was your mom like?" I asked, seeing his face frown further. He didn't answer me, he didn't even look at me. "What, you're not going to answer?" I asked, crossing my arms. It took him a while before he turned his back to me.

"No." He responded before going silent again. I might not be the smartest person in the world, but I knew not to question it again.


	18. Chapter 18: Lock Down

**I've got my major exam out of the way, but wouldn't you know,**

**my schedule is jammed tight with dance rehearsals.**

**But I have a better idea of my outline so I'll try to update soon.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

I sat in the silence, waiting for something to happen. It had been three days since Jace told me about his older flock, and none of us had spoken since. With a sigh, I rolled over looking down at where Harmony was sleeping. Her breaths were slow and calming. It would've looked peaceful if she hadn't looked so awful, with the bruises covering her slender and pale arms. Her skin had completely lost its usual tanned complexion, and was instead replaced with a tone almost as light as Iggy's.

She moaned a bit, shifting her position as she slept. When her eyes popped open, I jumped with a bit of surprise. She didn't look up at me, only stared straight ahead, her expression blank and lifeless as she stared. I wondered what she was seeing.

"Max, she's staring at me." I heard Gazzy's voice from under me. I had forgotten he had been moved there after testing. "Why isn't she moving, is she... dead?" His voice was creeping with terror as I reached down my hand to him.

"Don't worry Gaz, she's just seeing something. When she wakes up she'll stop." I reassured him, trying to pt on my friendliest voice. It was good he couldn't see my face, or I'm sure I wouldn't have convinced him. "Go to sleep, you need rest." I told him and felt his small fingers wrapping around mine, just like he had done when he was younger. It was reassuring even to me and I was nearly smiling when his deep breaths returned and his grip on my hand loosened.

"What exactly is she seeing?" Fang's voice arose for the first time in a while. He looked from across the ally, his eyes peering at Harmony slightly.

"Just snippets from the past. I don't know what triggers them." I said and sighed again. My body was going under lock down as I lay there like a lifeless lump. I could feel his stares on me as I eyes Jace, his head still buried in his knees, his back rising with ever slow breath. I wish he'd speak to me. The flock could've used it too. And somehow, I felt like he would be back to normal soon, but maybe it was the stupid optimism talking.

"You should get rest too." Fang finally said and I let my eyes fall back on him. He shifted, sitting more upright as he inspected each and every cage holding a member of the flock. But to me, it felt more like he was looking anywhere but me, like I was an awful sight to look at. And it was probably true, and I should've been thankful he resisted looking at the mess I was. But it still hurt a bit.

I didn't speak up though, knowing it was stupid. Instead I lay my head down in the crock of my arm, shutting my eyes. I was nearly asleep when a smaller voice interrupted my unconsciousness. "Max, are you awake?" Zen was looking at me, now sitting upright.

"What's up?" I moaned a bit as pried an eye open to look at him. His eyes were looking off to the side, tracing circles on the ground as he bit his lip. I noticed his fingers, the complexion the same as his sisters, fidgeting and intertwining. Finally he looked at me and opened his mouth quickly.

"Max, there's something I have to-" He fell silent, mid sentence, his eyes no longer on me but in the space above my head. He was seeing something. I sighed as I looked up at him. His mouth was open slightly as he stared. I wondered what is was like, seeing the future. I was pretty sure I would hate it, seeing the future like that, but he usually handled it well.

"This always comes at the worst time you know that?" I asked no one in particular and sat up. He started to fall forwards, so I stuck my hand through his bars and topped his head from hitting the bars. I don't know what hit me at that moment, but all I could see was white.

I slowly fell over until my head was resting against the cold metal. I could feel my eyelids shutting, but the white light wouldn't disappear. And soon a vision filled my sights. It was like the other dream I had. The explosions, the blood and worst of all, the dead bodies. I thought what I had seen was bad, and I couldn't even imagine what seeing eight would be like.

No one else knew, because he hadn't told anyone, but Zen was seeing the same things I was, only he had seen eight, most of them while he was sleeping. They weren't dreams like I had thought mine were. He was completely used to seeing visions at any times, during sleep, while eating or even flying. The last one wasn't an optimal time to see one though, seeing as his wings would stop flapping, and if Jace hadn't caught him the time it did happen, he would've hit the ground from 500 feet up.

But these visions were different. They just kept happening, showing the same things, over and over. And each time it ended the same way, with death. And he didn't like it. No one wanted to see the way they would die and know that it would be soon. And that's how he'd come to his conclusion, that unless he changed something, that he would keep seeing the visions until they came true, and everyone would die.

The moment he saw the vision for the eighth time he had decided. It was a plan he hadn't shared with anyone. He felt corrupted, insane almost. But if he kept his morals close, nothing out of place would happen. If he wanted to change the future, he had to change the present situation. And that's exactly what he did, by teaming up with the person he'd secretly been having conversations with. He didn't want to, but as his plan developed, he realized, he did want to. He wanted to leave, and he wanted it more than anything. And he was afraid of what he would do to get free.


	19. Chapter 19: Caged Children

**I over-passed 100 reviews! Why did i bother saying that, I'm sure you can all read considering that your here.**

**But I really wanted to thank you guys for reading and following, it means a lot to me.**

**When you review it lets me know that you really do like the chapter.**

**So Thanks again and Enjoy!**

* * *

A gentle shake of my shoulder awoke me after a long period of darkness. The dream was still in my head as I opened my eyes to another dream. Surrounded by my flocks, everyone smiling, and nothing to worry for. But of course, if that was reality I would have to live somewhere other than earth. Instead, the bright sunny scenery faded back into the dark room, surrounded by my caged family and being woken by a despicable face.

"Did you see anything Sweet-heart?" Jeb's voice made me want to puke as I shoved his hand away. "I told you, this is part of the effects." He said, another whitecoat behind him was constantly jotting things down on a clipboard. "What did you see?" Jeb seemed a little to excited to see the effects this. I wanted to remind him that he was the insane scientist the practically drained Zen's blood and forced it through my blood stream.

"I didn't see anything Jeb." I spat and he gained a curious look. "And even if I did, I wouldn't tell you." I added harshly and he nodded as if I'd just given away some big hint. He moved on, pulling his hand fully out of my cage before inspecting the others.

I examined the ones I could. Zen was still asleep. I was still wondering what he'd seen from before I'd passed out, and what he wanted to tell me. Fang was glaring at Jeb from across the aisle, as usual. But Jace had a sickening look on his face, one that practically made me expect to see him bare his teeth before ripping out Jeb's neck with them. Not a pretty picture to think of, where was my mind going? Nudge was looking hesitantly at the scene, her face timid as it was before. There wasn't room for hatred behind her fear. And As I looked underneath her, I saw that Caige was the same.

* * *

"I would suggest you tell me Maximum, or the tests would continue unnecessarily." He said, motioning to the smaller assistant. He nodded, looking like a rookie here as he fumbled with an empty syringe. He was heading for Zen again.

"I swear, if you lay one finger on him..." I warned the rookie who flinched, looking at me. I could barely see his eyes behind his thick glasses as he looked frantically at me and Jeb.

"Don't let her intimidate you. They're only children." Jeb assured him as the man nodded and walked forwards again.

"Ah ah ah..." I tsked and waved my finger slightly. "Caged children." I suddenly said making the assistant flinch again. "Now why would you lock up harmless children?" I asked dramatically. It was actually amusing how much this guy would squirm. My pressure on him only gained me dark looks from Jeb. He pushed the man forwards towards Zen, keeping his eyes locked on me. The needle was nearing Zen's neck when the man yelped and dropped the needle.

"What's going on?" Jeb asked, prying his eyes from me as the man yelled. I couldn't help but smile when I saw Harmony, her teeth sinking into the man's leg.

"Get off me you filthy brat!" The man screamed, kicking her head with her foot twice before she let go and her head slammed on the ground. He raised a hand to slap her when Jeb ran at him. And before my eyes, they both went flying backwards.

I turned to see Crest, sticking out his hands and smirking. "Oops, my hands slipped." He snarled at them as Jeb stood, brushing off his lab coat.

"See rookie, we're just kids." I heard Scholar teasing as a smirk of my own crept onto my face. The rookie was looking at us like we were freaks. And to be perfectly honest, we kinda were.

"If I were you I'd quit while your ahead." Gazzy spoke up. I could visualize the adorable grin on his face.

"How much are you getting paid?" Nudge asked, the look of fear evaporating from her face. Instead, she looked like she was trying to hold back laughter.

"Not enough, I bet." Iggy said shaking his head. "Honestly, why are scientists always so passionately insane? What's wrong with being something normal like a teacher?" He continued when Gazzy spoke up.

"Or a bomb tester. With the little mallets! Why aren't there more of those?" He asked.

"Or a dolphin trainer! If only, I would totally be one. But they're actually pretty scary. I mean, have you seen their teeth? There's like hundreds of them and-"

"Nudge." Fang was shaking his head, but I could see him fighting back a smug smirk. Underneath Nudge, Caige covering his mouth, shaking as he held in laughter.

"You insane brats. I outta-" The rookie started when Jeb stopped him from getting any closer to us. "That's quite enough Weller." He spoke in a harsh whisper before pushing him towards the door. "Meet me in my office." I picked up him saying.

"Ooo, guess who just got demoted." I mocked as the assistant glared in my direction. I shook my head and sighed dramatically. "Such a shame, we could've had so much fun together." I told him.

"I guess good things never last." Iggy said, shrugging his shoulders and matching my sigh before smirking.

* * *

Jeb was looking displeased with all of us, but then he suddenly just started to stare at Jace, like he was caught in a trance. Maybe the guy had a heart after... nope scratch that, insane people don' have hearts. But he continued to stare, and finally Jace glared back until he said the exact thing I had snapped at him when we first met.

"Take a picture it'll last longer." He said coldly and Jeb looked taken aback.

"That's no way to speak to your father." Jeb growled lowly and Jace shook his head.

"No, your right. Max is much better at it than I am." He said seriously and I bowed slightly. I think we had worked Jeb to his end by the time he left the room, storming and nearly muttering to himself. I figured he was gritting his teeth so much he could've cracked them. Served him right to mess with us.


	20. Chapter 20: Liar

**Thanks for the reviews guys!**

**I just wanted to get some humor in you know?**

**This will be a bit more serious, and maybe a small amount of Fax next chapter!**

**I dunno, I haven't written it yet, oops XP**

**Anyway, Enjoy!**

* * *

It was only about an hour before Jeb came back into the room, heavily calmed down. His steps and a set of other's were echoing until they stopped in front of my cage. I crossed my arms and stared the two down.

"Oh look, the gaffer and his little monster." I exclaimed with sarcasm as I scowled at Angel and Jeb. "What old timer? Back for more?" I asked. Angel didn't let her emotions stray, but Jeb frowned a bit more. His patience was wearing thin, I could tell. But it didn't mean I cared.

"Jeb says you won't tell him what you're seeing." Angel said. It had been a while since I'd heard her shrill voice. It was missing her usual hint of innocence. "So why don't you show me?" She requested, stepping forwards a bit.

"How nice of you to offer, but I'll keep my thoughts to myself thanks." I snapped but she wasn't listening to me and I could already feel her inside my mind. Not having someone constantly in my head had started to erode my mind blocks.

* * *

As she searched through my head, every vision that I had was stirred up and forcibly repeated in my head. But I kept a strong face as I glared at Angel, her eyes flicking this way and that. Her expression was different too. More than serious and pensive, she looked hesitant and shocked, possibly almost worried. Something about her face told me something was wrong.

She finally looked up at me, her face raw with emotion as her eyebrows knit together and a small whimper escaped her frowning lips.

"Finished." She said quietly as Jeb's smile returned. It made me sick.

"There was nothing. She was telling the truth." Angel said suddenly, looking at me. I stared back at her for a moment. She knew what I saw, she knew everything. So why didn't she say?

"Told you so." I snapped at Jeb who now looked confused at Angel.

"Are you sure. There must have been something." He tried with a curious voice, his eyes locked with Angel's. "Why don't you look again?" He said but Angel's small fists were curling. He hesitantly took at step back from her.

"Why don't you shut up and take my word for it?" She snapped at him, never losing her eyes on him. "Or maybe you'd like me to creep inside your head as well?" The innocence and sweetness to her voice returned as Jeb gave her and I one final stare before accepting it.

"Thank you Angel. You're dismissed." He said and motioned her towards the door.

"No you're dismissed." She seethed at him and pointed at the door. "Now get out." She demanded. And to my surprise he obeyed her. I couldn't tell if it was just him being obedient or her mind powers controlling him. But either way, the eight year old seemed to literally 'Rule The School'.

* * *

I expected her to say something else after Jeb left, but she merely looked at me. I tried to read her expression, but there was nothing. It was almost as hard to read as Fang's when I didn't know him as well. But he was more like a rock where as she was one of those flat stones you could skip across the water. If I wasn't careful, I'm sure I could snap her.

"Liar." I said finally as she looked away. I took the time to look her over, still having a slight protective instinct over her that I couldn't get rid of. Her hair was much longer now and dropped past her shoulder, not losing the gentle curls. It was pulled back into a half up half down style, her bow wrapped around the ponytail. She had certainly gotten taller, and matured plenty. It was hard to picture that she was the same age as Caige, but then again, it was even harder to imagine that they were both only a year younger than Ari. But there was something about her that had been lost, and that was her cheeriness. The glowing aura that used to brighten my day had completely disappeared.

"I don't know what your talking about." She said finally, her voice gentle but still holding it's sharp edge.

"Yes you do." Zen's voice spoke now as I turned to see him looking at her. His black hair was swept over one of his eyes, but in the one that was visible, I could see a certain amount of hatred for her, but pity as well. "I should know, I've seen them too." He added as Angel froze to her spot.

Cautiously, she looked at him over her shoulder, sending him a glare of some sort. But none of them faltered and finally she ripped her gaze away and stalked out of the room, her small buckled shoes clicking with each step.

* * *

Silence seemed to be my best friend during the day. Speaking was kept minimal between us, either out of pure exhaustion or the fact that we had nothing we could say in front of Caige. That was my reason. Even though he was the same age as Angel, he hadn't seen nearly the same levels of death she had. I wanted to keep it that way and protect the similar glow he had to a previous Angel. It was comforting to know he could possibly stay the adorable little naive child I could cuddle and protect.

Just because I didn't speak during the day didn't mean I didn't speak. There was always the conversations I had when everyone else was asleep, at least everyone but Fang and I. We didn't talk about much at first, but slowly we were reaching the same level of security we had two years ago. And the same warm feeling when I talked to him were still there.

Personally, I wished the day would just end, because I had plenty to talk to him about tonight. Knowing so, I shot him a quick look after Angel left the room. His eyes were already on me. Good, he had plenty to say.


	21. Chapter 21:Oxymoron: Stern Compassion

**It's a SNOW DAY XD**

**So, turns out Fax is freaking hard for me to write.**

**...Or y'know, just romance in general.**

**I hope it lives up to you're Faxness standards.**

**It's longer than usual cause I didn't feel like splitting it. **

**So enjoy five pages of Microsoft Word :)**

* * *

"You seem bothered." To my surprise, Fang started the conversation like he had a few times before. I listened to the deep breathing of everyone sleeping around us as I looked around, trying to catch a glimpse of Caige in the darkness.

"Is he asleep?" I asked like I always did. There was a slight pause as he checked.

"Yeah, you're good." He confirmed. I let out a short breath, relaxing a bit, the cold bars digging into my back.

"I don't know why I can't talk in front of him." I explained. It almost felt like I was talking to no one, even though I could constantly feel Fang's eyes on me. But the past few days, they almost felt gentler, less like him. "I mean, I'm sure it would be fine if he heard but-" I cut myself off, sighing and holding my head in my hands a bit.

"You don't want him to be scarred or anything?" Fang guessed. I nodded, forgetting that he couldn't see me in the dark. "He's been brutally attacked by half men half wolves, has been tased and he's been in a cage for over 120 hours straight, sitting in the dark. I think being scarred for life is kind of checked off on his list." He told me blankly. It was a bit obvious, because it wasn't the real reason.

"That doesn't mean I can't stop him from getting any ideas." I blurted out. That was the real reason I was always careful around Caige. In fact, I barely gave him any freedom at all. Even though I loved him, he was young, and I was afraid with what he could do with power, and what he would do.

"You don't want him to turn out like... her." Fang confirmed my thoughts, speaking with a sharp tone. Based on that, and of course moral judgment, I figured he wouldn't particularly enjoy that either.

"I can't let that happen again." I explained. "He's small, easily corrupted. You should see that way he follows Jace and Crest around, even Zen sometimes. As adorable as it is, it's dangerous." I said, trailing off a bit at the end of my sentence. But Fang got the picture, verifying with a sigh.

"He's not going to leave." He told me firmly, blowing off the though as nothing but an illusion. It wasn't like him.

"You don't know that." I snapped a little too harshly. "He could convert at anytime. All he'd need would be the right resources. Angel could get into his mind. He could stab me in the back. He could-"

"Yeah, maybe he could do that. Maybe he's some evil genius here to destroy the world and kill everyone." Fang was trying to show me how stupid my thoughts were, but he was only offending me.

"She's my baby!" I yelled, shocked at the words coming out of my mouth. I shut it quickly before more unthought-of of spew could flood out. Fang's stare was making the hair on my neck stand on end. "He... he's my baby." I said quietly, burying my head in my knees which were now hugged tightly into my chest.

* * *

"You miss her." Fang told me, but my fists were tightening with denial.

"No, no I do not." I said sharply waiting for him to confront the subject. But the five words were so full of lies there was nothing to contradict. "It's just a fresh start, and I don't want to mess it up." I explained, trying to convince even myself as I sunk lower into the bars.

"So you're replacing her then." Fang said like it was obvious. Damn his logic and his stupid reality.

"I'm not replacing Angel. Caige is my second chance and trust me, he is not her." I said sternly, trying not to shout to prove my point. Sometimes I think people only hear me when my voice is raised. Too bad I only hear myself when it's quiet.

"You don't get a second chance with people Max." Fang said matching my stubborn and unchanging tone. "She's gone and there's nothing you can do about."

"If Angel was really gone, she would have told Jeb." I argued callously. This is what human's are like. Our minds are reduced to the size of seven year olds when the annoying brat on the playground steals our favourite toy.

"Stop making false hope and start dealing with it." Fang snapped coldly. I could picture his face, stern and sharp. And stupidly, stupidly practical. Just like everything coming out of his mouth. Almost everything. I could catch him with this one.

"I am dealing with it." My voice sounding too haughty as I shot the words out of my mouth, crossing my arms as my back turned to him. "Take your own advice." I added before turning over my shoulder and shouting the words very immaturely. "At least I can say Angel's name."

* * *

We both stopped, letting our voices rise in the air, like smoke from our burnt out flame. It was then how similar I realized Jace and Fang were. If I had been fighting with Crest or Iggy for example, and I had said that, both of them would have said her name over and over like there was no tomorrow, just to prove to themselves that I was wrong. But both Jace and Fang would and did shut up, because they knew I was right.

* * *

Suddenly a clear voice that I didn't expect to hear rose from our fight's ashes. Its innocence sent chills down my spine. "You're just using me?" Caige asked, the hint of hurt clear as day in his question. I looked in Fang's direction with horror.

"You lied to me?" I demanded with shock that he would bring up the subject while Caige was listening.

"No, Fang didn't have anything to do with it." Caige insisted. I was almost happy that I couldn't see his face, because if it looked anything like his tone sounded, I was pretty sure I would crumble. "I woke up a little while ago, you guys were loud." He said sheepishly. It was pretty dark, and none of us had Iggy's ears. Not that it mattered. You probably wouldn't have been able to hear Caige's stirring under the sound of Fang and I gnashing our teeth at each other.

"I'm not replacing you Caige. And I know you would never-" Betray me? Is that what I was going to say before my voice trailed off. If it was, it's a shame it wasn't true. There was no point on playing innocent since he'd clearly heard the whole thing.

"I'm not going to leave Max, I promise." Caige said after a long pause. I couldn't leave long moments of silence anymore, it gave awful; thoughts too much time to slip into his head, like doubt, hatred, power.

"I know yet Caige, but I just need to make sure of it." I insisted to him, trying not to sound too desperate, although at that point, desperation might have convinced him more. "I don't want you getting hurt." I added. More like I don't want to have to hurt you.

* * *

I could hear him shuffling a bit, considering what I had said. Whereas I was scrambling to find something else to fill the silence. Anxiety of his response was taking over before he spoke. "Okay, I believe you." He said. I could almost see his glowing smile cutting through the darkness. It supplied fresh hope, and fresh relief that fueled the corners of my own mouth to twist awkwardly up.

"Good, now get to sleep." I said as cheerily as possible.

"Kay Max." He said a bit louder and I heard him shifting around. "Oh and just so you know, I take it back." He added.

I had a confused look on my face. "You take what back?" I asked with hesitation, wondering just what he was implying.

He waited a bit before the shuffling stopped. "What I said about Angel back when I saw her at the house." He said and I tried to remember before he jogged my memory. "She's not that pretty." I had to keep from laughing to let him fall asleep. Neither me or Fang spoke until I heard him breathing deeply.

* * *

"I see what you mean." Fang said finally, his voice almost a sigh. "But he's no Angel." His words stuttered a bit before Angel's name, but he wasn't trying to prove me wrong. He was just trying to deal with it, and I couldn't help but smile slightly.

"I know you miss her too." I said and he sighed for real, much louder.

"Yeah, but it's hard to miss someone who's stabbed you in the back." He said sternly, as if puzzling the statement himself. It was true, that was a fact, but did it also mean...?

I waited a while, considering whether to ask or not, but finally I sucked in a breath. "Fang?" I asked him with only an "Mm?" as a response. It was hared to find and get out the words. I was a tough-ass fighter, not a dopey, heart ached teenaged girl. But it didn't mean that my feelings weren't real. "Did you... miss me?" I asked, biting my lips and mentally sticking a gun in my mouth the minute the last word came out. He didn't speak for what seemed like hours, even though it was probably only a few seconds.

"I'm missing you right now." Was his answer.

"What?" I asked confused, hoping that he would continue. Because the answer he gave me, no matter how often he left it at that, was unacceptable.

"I mean, that until we get out of hear, kill your and Jace's dumb-ass dad, and I kiss you for real, no surprises, I'm going to miss you." He said. How out of character of him.

* * *

My stomach was filled with butterflies... nope scratch that. It sounds even lamer than my heart was fluttering. If girl's like me are going to be in love, there needs to be more, less vulnerable phrases about being shocked, thanks. **My breath was caught in my throat as I listened to him.** There, good enough.

* * *

It almost felt as if I hadn't been away for two years, that he hadn't given me he darkest scowl I'd ever seen just a week ago, that I hadn't needed to top him from leaving by ramming him into the ground. It only felt like before, like us.

"And even though I... well, you thought that I left?" I questioned, needing o confirm every last detail. Yes, I needed to.

"As hard as it is to miss someone you hate," He started flawlessly. It was like every word was charted on a well prepared map, but they were so true too. "I think it's near impossible to hate someone you love."

Look who got me. Hook line and sinker, but also proud of it. That was me, Maximum Ride, falling for somebody. And I didn't even care.

* * *

"That's why Max, I'm going to do everything to get you out." Fang continued, his voice stern, but also compassionate. I think that is the biggest oxymoron there is, stern compassion.

"Fine." I said, secretly gushing like my organs would start pouring out my ears. "But if your going to do that, then you have to promise me that when we do get out, it's going to be together." I said, matching his tone.

"Promise." I could practically hear the lies in the two syllables. And I decided to let him know.

"Good." I said cockily. "Because I swear if you aren't standing with me in that field and we don't take off into the air together, then I am marching right back here with my hands up and we can just make another escape plan." I told him with a smirk, feeling the frustrated aura coming from hear. "You got that?"

"Yeah," He said with a playfully annoyed sigh. "I got it."

* * *

I smiled as I looked in his direction. But soon a fake frown appeared on my face as I looked displeased with the largeness of the aisle between us. "Just so you know," I said in a slightly aggravated tone. "I would hug you, but I don't think my arms are long enough."

He actually laughed as I said that and I chuckled a bit with him, our voices in sync. After we quieted down, the smile on my face wouldn't disappear. It felt as if my cheekbones would fall off my face. "Hey Max." Fang said suddenly. I couldn't tell if his tone was bright or solemn, but it was as deep as his eyes.

"Yeah?" I asked hesitantly. He waited for a bit and I heard shuffling as his position changed again. "I love you." He said finally and my smile returned, bright once more.

"Yeah, I love you too." I confirmed as I lay down myself, ready to just fall into unconsciousness.

"Gross." I heard a quiet voice say disgusted as I shot up, hitting my head on the metal roof, before yelling at the voice.

"Caige!"

* * *

**Unknown's POV**

_You certainly took your time responding._

"Sorry for actually wanting to have my mind private for once."

_Yeah well your teamed up with me now. So say goodbye to that luxury._

"Okay. Goodbye freedom. Goodbye intelligence. Goodbye-"

_Shut up. I've had enough sarcasm to last a lifetime._

"Sarcasm makes the world go round. Get used to it kid."

_You sound just like her when I was in her mind. Stupid girl, never finding out it was me until I told her._

"Don't talk about Max that way. You should be grateful she hasn't killed you yet."

_Grateful? She couldn't kill me if she tried._

"Really? I'd liked to bet on this. Once I find a way of earning money, I'll bet you that she will. That is, if your still alive."

_I thought I told you to cut it out with sarcasm, or maybe you'd like me to dig a little deeper into your head._

"Now that I'd like to see."

_You seem different._

"Yeah, well I guess certain events can change you."

_She really does trust you, doesn't she?_

"Never doubted me for a second. I just hope we finish this undercover work soon, I'm tired of acting sweet."

_I know how you feel, it's gets boring when you know your so superior. I'll have Jeb come to collect you soon._

"Good, I don't think I can take much more sweet talk. It's disgusting."

_I know, remind me not to listen to the tapes next time. You should get some sleep, it's going to be a big day soon._

"I don't want to know. Stay out of my head when I'm asleep."

_Don't you know who your talking to?_

"Yes, so maybe I'll spend the night listening to some more sweet spew instead of sleeping. Would you like that?"

_Fine, fine. Message received. But I'm talking to you at the crack of dawn. Be up early if you don't want a head-ache._

"Noisy brat."


	22. Chapter 22: Am I or Am I Not?

**Woah, two updates in one day.** n**I must be really bored.**

**Only joking, this is a shorter chapter and consists of the two people speaking at the end of last chapter.**

**Lot's of you have been guessing so maybe this will either confirm or change your thoughts.**

**It's kinda hard to tell with just the last chapter, but maybe this makes it more obvious.**

**Or you know, not. It might make next chapter even more shocking. Haha, yeah right.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Unknown's POV**

There was a sharp pain in my head as I snapped awake, slamming my head on the top of my cage.

"Hello Miss. Annoying."

_I thought I told you to be up early._

"And you thought I'd listen to you. How sweet."

_Shut up._

"So, any news? Am I getting out of this dump?"

_Actually yes._

"..."

_I read Jeb's thoughts. It's happening today._

Crap, this could not happen today. I was so not ready.

_Are you going to answer, or do I have to dig deeper?_

"Please, you couldn't even handle Max's mind and you think you can handle mine?"

_Who said I couldn't handle it?_

"The same person who is constantly spitting lies out of her mouth."

_Yeah, using my mouth isn't really my thing._

"It's hard to tell, since I still have your stupid voice in my head."

Cue another sharp pain.

_Why don't I kill you now and you can forget about it all?_

"No thanks. When I die, it'll be on my terms."

_I wouldn't be so sure about that_

"Just who do you think your talking to?"

_No one, because my lips aren't moving. If you mean who's thoughts I'm invading it would be the stupid emo kid who thinks he has power over me._

"Yeah, that's me. The overly emotional kid with black hair. If you think all emo's have black hair, I'm pretty sure plenty of my ancestors would have something to say."

_Yeah sure, whatever. Be ready._

"Maybe today's not the best day."

_Awe, feeling a little concerned, or is it that you actually care about these pieces of dirt?_

"...Not at all."

_Too bad the future is more important than the past. Keep looking forward you know?_

"Is that why your so obsessed with revenge?"

_It's not revenge. I have a job to do, and I'm not leaving until I finish my business._

"You have no idea how contradicting you sound."

_Shut up or maybe I'll tell Jeb your having second thoughts._

"..."

_Glad we have an understanding._

"Get the fuck out of my head."

_Didn't I warn you? That isn't going to happen._

"Oh, I think it is."

_I would reconsider. Your stuck with me now. And there's nothing you can do about it. Your on this path, and now you have a job to do. So you better go through with it before I reveal everything you've said to me, all your intentions. We'll see if the stupid flock takes you back then._

"Showing some bitterness? Just jealous Max makes a better leader than you?"

_..._

"No offense kid, but you're eight, like Caige. Kids with power are crazy, but even he would have less corrupted thoughts than you. And to be blunt, you are the most insanely persistent, hard-headed, stubborn, grudge holding person I've ever met."

Cue, more sharp pain.

_Take a look in a mirror. Are you forgetting what you're about to do? And all because the oh-so important leader couldn't see that things you're going through. I get it, she's a selfish person who doesn't notice the pain going on around her. How am I supposed to live when I can hear the thoughts of every person around me. Feel their pain, see the horrible things they do. I'm like you. I know more than she does, and she's never going to do anything to help you._

"Shut your mouth. I'm nothing like you. I'm doing this because it's right. I don't like where the situation is heading, so guess what? I'm going to change it. And if I were you, I'd hold your tongue around me. Don't forget, I can practically decide whether your in the future or not. And right now, you're skating on thin ice."

_Think it to someone cares. I don't care if I don't have a future, but I am never going back. Not to her, not to Gazzy, not to any of them, because their so hung up on Max that they don't see the world around them. And neither do you, it's like your completely hypnotized when you're around her._

"Because she's an extraordinary person. She's accomplished things, and she cares about me. And I care about her. And after today, if you think I'm going to sit around and watch you insult her, you can guess again."

_I wouldn't worry about that. She doesn't concern me anymore. But just so you know, after this, you'll never see her smile or see her so vulnerable ever again. The only things coming your way are scowls of disgust and loathing. So tell her everything your thinking in one go, before her mind closes off again and all she hears when she looks at you is how much she'd love to rip you apart._

"Thanks for that. I'll be sure to write it down in my "goodbye flock" speech."

_Whatever. It's time._

Great it was time, and I was terrified. But I was doing what was right. My thoughts were repeating over and over in my head like a pre-written script. I hated them, I hated her. I needed to get away. And I didn't care how I did it. No one was dying anytime soon. At least no one I cared about. And trust me when I say it isn't a very big number.


	23. Chapter 23: I Can Yell Louder

**Yes Another Chapter done!**

**Most of you think you know who it is.**

**And your all really sure of yourselves too. Maybe Emo kid was pressing it.**

**Fang's not the only one with black hair!**

**Anyway, Enjoy!**

* * *

**Unknown's POV**

I had to tell her. But then everything would be ruined, she wouldn't let me do it. Maybe if I silently whispered it to her, she would understand. No, that wouldn't work. In fact it would probably make it worse. But I had no time left. And maybe this time when I tried to tell her, I wouldn't be interrupted by stupid visions.

* * *

**Max's POV**

"MaAx." A voice was calling to me. I rolled over and covered my ears with my arms.

"Busy sleeping, please leave a message." I moaned before adding a long _beeeeep _to the end of my sentence. I heard Fang sigh loudly and smirked. "What do you want?" I said finally, rolling back over to face him. He had a serious look on his face, but his eyes weren't straying.

"It's about what we we're talking about, last night." He said. Time to be serious Max. I eyed him cautiously, but he wasn't hesitating in the least. Something must have been up.

"What about it?" I asked cautiously while sitting up. His eyes were locked on mine pensively. It was off-putting, which was strange. I didn't usually mind it; in fact it was calming feeling to know he was watching me. But now, it felt different, grim in a sort of way. I let my eyes wander around uncomfortably, taking in little details, like the fact his hair was about two inches from reaching his shoulders, his shirt looked more grey than black because of all the grime in the room, and he was wearing different shoes than two years ago. I mean they didn't look that different, but they were definitely bigger, by like, an entire size. Where did he get them? He better not have stolen them or he would get an earful lat-

"Max, did you hear me?" He asked suddenly. My eyes snapped back up to his face. His head was cocked at me as I stared obliviously at him. I could see a hint of agitation in his eyes. "You weren't listening were you?" He asked, but he clearly already knew the answer.

"What?" I demanded, feeling calmer now that his stares were back to normal, as in -so annoyed with my lack of whatever that he feels the need to glare at me- stare. Yes, I got those kinds of stares from him the most. He sighed, holding his head with on of his hands. Man was I good at annoying people. I'm pretty sure Jace's temples had more skin on them when we first met. I wouldn't be surprised if he had lost a few layers just by rubbing them so much.

* * *

"You know how the air vents are bigger, here. Because of the-" He started but I groaned loudly at the end of his sentence.

"Yes, I know what air vents are for, Fang. What about it?" I said. It's not like I was stupid, and he knew that. He glared at me again, but I was getting frustrated with him. "Are you going to say something, or are we just going to sit here?" I asked, but all I got in response was an eye roll.

"Max, you should at least try to listen. He told me before, it's a well thought out plan." A certain temple rubber scolded from beside me. I turned in shock to Jace who by the way, wasn't even looking at me.

"Don't you have some moaping to do?" I snapped harshly before turning back to Fang. "And you, you told him before me?" I said, annoyed. Why did everyone feel like I needed to be the last one to know about everything?

"And what exactly is wrong with that?" Jace demanded just as Fang told me, "I would've told you earlier, but as we observed, you were pretty occupied with sleeping on your ass." I balled up my fists as I glared harder at Fang. Obviously something was on his nerves and now he was getting on mine.

"Waz going on?" I heard Nudge yawning as I sucked in a breath.

"Here we go." Iggy muttered as I opened my mouth. Forget the shoes; Fang could get his earful right now.

* * *

**What could be heard in the echoic room of cages that day:**

**Max:** "Sleeping on my ass? Is that your wonderful excuse for never telling me anything? May I remind you that we aren't at a summer camp. If I'm sleeping then you wake me up. What are you, an idiot? You certainly didn't have any trouble with waking me up before, especially when it was just for me to deal with the kids when you didn't want to."

**Zen:** "Um... Max?"

**Max: **"And another thing, I don't really think you're striking the proper tone with me lately. I didn't ask to be put on a pedestal and you don't treat me like that. But you aren't on one either, so that gives you no right to talk down to me."

**Nudge: **"Gazzy, what's going on?" (Whispered)

**Gazzy: **Dunno.

**Iggy: **"She's PMS-ing" (Whispered)

**Caige: **"Max, Max!"

**Jace: **"Not the best time Caige."

**Max: **"I don't really think you know when the best time for anything is Mr. Bipolar. In case you haven't noticed I could've used your help over the last week."

**Zen: **"Max, I really have to tell you someth-

**Caige: **"Max, there's some-

**Zen: **"Caige wait your turn!"

**Caige: **"But it's important!"

**Harmony: **"Max, maybe you should lie down, your face is really red."

**Max: **"If you want me to lie down, then tell them all to shut up!"

**Harmony: **"I'm not supposed to say that though."

**Scholar: **"I can help with that."

**Crest: **"Scholar, maybe you shouldn't-"

**Iggy: **"GUYS SHUT-

**Fang: **"Shut up, Iggy."

**Zen: **"I really need to tell you somethi-

**Max: **"So exactly why did you tell Jace before me?"

**Jace: **"And why is that such a problem?"

**Fang: **"Do you want me to tell you now since you're so pissed about it?"

**Max: **"I don't wanna hear it!"

**Fang: **"Honestly!"

**Crest:" **Maybe we should all just try to settle-"

**Scholar: **"You're not helping anything Crest, so shut your trap!"

**Caige: **"Guys..."

**Nudge: **"Maybe we should-"

**Max: **"I don't even care about what you were trying to tell me!"

**Zen: **"Max-"

**Fang: **"Thank you for stating that a third time."

**Jace: **"Would you two stop yelling at each other?"

**Scholar: **"Because more yelling is really going to stop all the yelling."

**Crest: **"Scholar!"

**Max: **"Piss off Jace!"

**Caige: **"Guys..."

**Iggy: **"Real mature, Max."

**Max: **"Piss off Iggy!"

**Caige: **"GUYS! Someone's at the-"

* * *

The doors opened with a bright flash, silencing everybody. And who should walk in but the demon with unknown morals. The girl I couldn't read anymore. "door." Caige finished quietly. I glared at Angel as she walked in front of me. "Morning." She said with a slight smile. I gawked sarcastically.

"Someone's had their morning coffee!" I exclaimed before I shut my face down. I'd just become completely sick of speaking with Angel, it was too boring to bother with anymore. But she continued to look at me with a blank and fake expression.

"Big day today. I hope you're ready." She said before skipping off again to the door, waiting for it to open. And it did, making way for another chipper individual. "Good morning Maximum." Jeb said as he clapped his hands together, making his way over to me.

"Well don't you two make a darling pair? When I get a time machine, remind me to send you back to the sixties." I said annoyed with the way they were acting like we weren't the freaks sitting in cages.

"No time for chatter Max. We've got work to do." He said, pulling out a small walkie-talkie. "Yes this is Batchelder. We're going to need..." He paused, covering the speaker and turning to me. "Do you plan on struggling today?" He asked. I gave him a bright smile.

"Take a good guess." I said in a tone unmatchable to my smile. He nodded and continued to speak unphased. "Twenty-five security personal." He said before hooking the speaker back onto his belt. "I'm sure you're wondering just what we're testing today." He continued. Let me take a good guess, you'll pull us forcefully from cages before strapping us down onto cold metal beds. Then you'll do some inhumane test while we're still awake, not really caring if we feel pain or even survive.

"The blood tests in your stream have proved to be quite effective. If we extract the ability genes from the blood cells, we can insert them all into your system and make you the ultimate genetic mutation." He explained excitedly. Well, look who stands corrected.

* * *

"Let me get this straight." I said going over the facts. "You're going to take ten different types of blood and basically force me to adapt to them?" I asked, basically mocking the experiment. He gave me a strange look.

"In a sense, I suppose you could refer to it that way." He said cautiously.

"You can't be serious." Fang actually spoke up this time. But the aggravating look was gone from his eyes as his face returned to stone. A very angry stone. "You'll kill her." He said slowly, annunciating as if he needed to speak dilatorily to make him understand.

But even through his efforts, Jeb remained unphased. "That's what testing and experiments are for." He said with a smile. The way he moved and spoke, if you didn't speak English you would've thought he was just talking about the whether. But the insane man just tapped his hand gently on the top of Jace's cage. "We wouldn't want her to go through it alone," he said looking at Fang and then to Jace. "Would we?"

I watched as both their eyes widened. They looked at each other, and then glanced at me, but I could only stare back, too shocked to move. "Jace, Fang, Maximum," Jeb said as if summing up a speech. "Welcome to Experiment: Ultimate."


	24. Chapter 24: Lightning Bolts

**I'm Sorry, I suck at updating.**

**I actually am really annoyed with myself and this chapter.**

**Frustration! But I'll update so I don't leave you waiting, no matter how much I hate it.**

**Enjoy and Review Please!**

* * *

I stared at Jeb, completely speechless. But not surprised mind you, however this was pretty insane, even for The School. "So, you're planning to test, on us?" I asked, as if it was any different from before. So just like before, I added a sharp edge to my voice paired with a nice, harsh Max glare.

"No, you'll be the final product. Fang and Jace will be tested on." He answered flawlessly. See this was why scientists were so dim witted. If physics could predict the lottery, why were they still working? However, The School seemed to have a way of defying physics, what with the whole wings on kid thing.

"And what if the test fails after two tries?" Jace spat at him. I could tell by his tone that it wasn't himself that he was worried about.

"It won't." Jeb said blankly. Oh, thank you, that's incredibly reassuring coming from the people who wanted to enhance Iggy's vision. We all know that worked out perfectly. I only sat staring at Jeb, waiting for him to explain but obviously he wasn't going to without a little help.

"And just how do you know that?" I snapped. But he didn't answer me. Instead I got an answer from someone I wasn't expecting to speak up. And when he did, I could feel my heart sinking into my stomach.

"He doesn't I do." A black-haired boy spoke up from his cage. I snapped around to face him, but he was only staring at the mind-reading brat across the room. " I've seen it Max. You're there. But, I don't know about you two." He said blankly. Then a sudden annoyed look came over his face.

* * *

The two kids stared one another down as I watched, trying to make sense of it all. Finally, I got uncomfortable with the terror bringing look on his face, nearly matching Angel's demonic look. "Zen, what are you sayi-"

"If you wouldn't mind, I don't feel like sitting here all day." He snapped at Angel suddenly. I think it was around that time when I realised, I'd been watching the wrong kid.

Angel rolled her eyes as she walked over swinging the door open so he could climb out. As he did, he glared at her harshly. But she only glared back, and I desperately wanted to know what they were saying. Suddenly Angel took a step backwards, her glaring simmering slightly.

"I'll see what's taking the Eraser's so long." She said quietly, walking quickly past Jeb, Zen trailing her, but stopped in front of Jeb, letting his head turn towards mine, and catching my glance. I nearly jumped, watching how cold they had become, just like Angel's. It wasn't real, it couldn't be real. It was like I was back on the cliff, the day I ran away from everything, and the day I experienced real pain at the highest extent.

* * *

"You seem shocked Max." He said, coldness in his voice as he spoke. But this was different. There was no smile, but no regret. No happiness, but no sadness. It was like he didn't want to leave me, but he didn't care enough to try and change anything that he was choosing.

"And this is something I was supposed to see coming?" I spat at him, watching as he stood unphased by my words. He only turned to face me, like he was a robot. It had to be a lie.

"I could, but that's to be expected." He said, not a hint of emotion in his voice. "I thought that since you'd seen the visions too, that maybe you could've predicted it would come to this." He said. There was something there, but it wasn't something I could've deciphered. "But no, you didn't do anything." He continued and I noticed his finger twitching. "You just sat there and watched." He kept going and his voice got stronger as I finally was able to discover what emotion he was feeling towards me, hatred.

"You watched as I watched all of you being killed over and over again. And you expected nothing to happen?" He shouted, his small fists.

"You're blaming me for this?" I shouted back. "It's your thoughts Zen. Not mine. I may have seen the things you're seeing, but I don't choose how you interpret them!" I didn't want to lose him. I couldn't lose him. "What about your sister, what about Harmony, Zen? Are you just going to leave her alone? To die?" I shouted, hoping to turn him around.

"No one's going to die. Not if I do something to change it. If I change it, then no one will die. "His voice was getting quieter as he lost eye contact with me. His hands unfurled and he moved the tips of his fingers along his leg, slightly nervously.

"You're wrong Zen! If you leave, you're only confirming it. Your right, everyone's going to die if you go with them." I shot back.

"No, you're wrong Max. I know what I'm doing!" He shouted, looking at me again. His eyes were filled with hatred but also blocked out with tears. He stuttered along, trying to find words as he clenched his fists again, dropping his eyes. I watched as Jeb put a hand on his shoulder and felt my own fists curling.

"What did you do?" I snapped slowly at Jeb, but he only looked at me with a hurt expression. "Tell me what you did!" I shouted, driving my knuckles into the bars, letting the loud sound ring through the room.

"I did nothing, Maximum." Jeb said quietly firm in the silence. I could only glare at him as Zen looked away from me, down the aisle and into the darkness where he wouldn't have to see any of our faces. But I could see Harmony's face and the way she looked at him, completely speechless, was ripping a hole in my heart. She just looked like she'd been punched in the stomach, tears pricking her eyes.

* * *

The silence was broken as the doors flung open, Erasers filling the room, following the small demon child. The shock was still setting in as my hands started to shake. I squeezed them tighter and turned my head slowly towards Jace. He was breathing heavily with his eyes on Jeb, glaring darkly. His breaths got shaky as he clenched his teeth and hands tight. It had happened to us both before, and now we both had knives in our backs again.

Jeb's hand left Zen's shoulder and flipped the page of his clipboard. "We'll start with experiment C-305 and G-274." He said aloud, reading from a thick file. The Eraser's started to come towards us. "Abilities for extraction, electricity currents and voice manipulation."

"Max..." I could hear Gazzy's whimpers from underneath me as I readied myself. One shot, I had one shot and then I could-

My thoughts were cut off with loud shouts of resistance from Caige. "Shut up you stupid brat." The Eraser snarled as he held his arm, pulling and dragging Caige from behind his bars. I saw the sparks first as they crept up Caige's arm before shooting through his fingers and up the Eraser's arm, making him howl as he tried to get away from Caige. But much to my surprise, Caige grabbed the Eraser's hand, forcing more currents into the Eraser who froze, sparks literally jumping from his body to the ground. But Caige wouldn't let go, not even noticing the Eraser coming from behind.

* * *

"Caige, look out!" I heard Scholar yell to him as he spun around, only to be met with a large paw closing around his neck and hoisting him into the air. He instantly gripped at the paw, trying to pull it away while small sounds of choking emanated from his mouth.

"Why do you freaks always insist on causing trouble?" Ari tsked and I realized it was him holing Caige off the ground. My entire body was shaking with rage and I was about to spit something back when Jace beat me to it.

"Drop. Him. Now." He said slowly and I could see the flames heating in his eyes again. Ari only smirked and shrugged.

"Whatever you say." He said snidely before dropping Caige, letting his head, slam on the ground, hard. I flinched at the small crack it had made and grew even more vicious as I saw him shaking, pushing himself upwards weakly, small drips of blood oozing from his head.

Caige slowly started to spark again, like he normally did when he was stressed or afraid. I was aching just watching him quake. "Can your little lightning bolts go through my boots brat?" Ari mocked, bringing his thick leather boot up, stomping and pressing into Caige's hand.

"Ari!" I shouted angrily, my voice barely audible under Caige's screams. And with that, Ari lifted his foot and kicked him hard in the stomach, launching him across the room like a soccer ball till he hit Gazzy's bars. He sucked in a sharp breath, with too little air to yelp, before he fit the ground again, motionless. "I'll kill you!" I yelled fiercely, wondering myself who it was directed to. The insane scientist, the snarling dog, or the two backstabbers who stood still and watched my kid get tortured.


	25. Chapter 25: I Lost

**I think I would be in the top ten people who do not know how to update well.**

**Cause really, I've been in such a slump, I couldn't find the right words.**

**This is really late at night, so sorry if some of it makes little sense.**

**Hopefully it's readable. Sorry for making you wait :(**

**Well Enjoy and Review :)**

* * *

I clenched my fists harder as I stared at Ari's smirking face, just wanted to punch his grin off his face myself. But I was behind bars, watching as two Erasers approached, one heading for Gazzy, the other for Caige whose bruises were already becoming visible as his eyelids fluttered, trying to stay open. I tried to formulate a plan, anything that could possibly stop this, but I didn't know others already had one.

As the Eraser's walked, one slightly in front of the other, I tried to determine just how far my foot and fists could reach, and how effective they'd be from behind bars. "I trust that you'll be fine to collect them." Jeb said absently, flipping back the pages on his clipboard as he made his way to the door. Angel shot the room a small worried look, quickly covering it up with a smirk. It had me wondering which was what she was really feeling. But Zen didn't look as the two followed Jeb out of the room in silence.

The Eraser's were within five feet of us when suddenly a loud clunking noise filled the room. The one furthest away fell forwards, sprawled out on the ground as a smallish and metal bar clattered to the floor beside him. I guessed it was the cause of the small blood oozing from the unconscious Eraser's head, now matting his fur. I watched the other turn around to look at his comrade with confusion just as the bar flew across the room and landed in Nudge's hands. I watched with shock as she raced it mentally over to Crest and Scholar, Crest's hands up to floating the bar and Scholar's hands resting gently on his wrists, numbers flooding her irises. Suddenly she pushed Crest's hand's forwards, launching Nudge's metal bar into the forehead of the shocked and confused Eraser. And with that, he was on his back, in the timeframe of seven seconds since the first was knocked out, no less.

* * *

"Hey!" Ari growled loudly. I had nearly forgotten he was here since he beat up my kid. Now I smirked slightly as he marched over to Nudge's cage, snarling like an immature brat who was annoyed with Nudge for flicking him.

Nudge just scowled up at him as he glared down into her cage. Finally he clicked his tongue when he couldn't make her whimper, resorting to kicking the bars of her cage with his boot instead. "What're you all just standing around for idiots?" Ari snarled to the other Eraser's who stood there, sucking on their own saliva like toddlers. "Hurry up and get them." He commanded and they all jumped, but only shuffled around, bumping into one another, some of them still staring at where the other two were unconscious on the floor, dirtying it with their blood.

"There's really no point, we'll just do this again." Scholar told him with a "duh!" sort of tone in her voice as she and Crest lifted their hands, holding them in a readied position.

"Is that so?" Ari snarled as he made his way over to them, bending over to look directly at Scholar. She didn't flinch, even when he grabbed her wrists with his huge paws, holding them firmly. His hands looked like they could wrap around her wrists twice as he squeezed hard. "Will you now?" He mocked as he smirked in her face, but I could feel myself backing up behind my bars, even though I was no where near to her. It was out of instinct, and I could see Crest doing the same, his words forming the words "bad idea" as he backed away.

* * *

I watched as Scholar scowled even darker at Ari before her face twisted slightly, starting to calculate. See, Scholar hate's being restrained, one of the reasons she's so rebellious against Jace. So if you knew her well, or even made a mistake while fighting her, you knew not to grab her by the wrists if you want to walk away without something dislocated or broken.

I only saw the calculation's flash for about two seconds before she went to work. She had done this so many times I think she knew the equations by heart. Suddenly she quickly bent her arms to the side, taking Ari's with her and bending them at an awkward angle. She didn't give him even a second to realise what was happening before she lifted her left arm over his head, spinning him around so her arms were wrapped around him. She snapped her arm closer to her, letting Ari's back slam against the bars as he let out a gush of air. Letting go of his left arm, she took his right in both hand, shoving his wrist upwards into his back, seeing how close it could get to his neck. Hearing a satisfying whine of pain, she pulled his arm back down, weaving it up until the elbow in between the bars of her cage, securing it tightly.

I watched as Scholar wore a small expression of achievement on her face, crossing her arms and settling as Ari tried to pull his arm from where they were wedged in the bars. And the whole time he did it with his back to her, unable to turn around, so I had a front row seat for the pathetic and amusing frustration on his face. "Listen you freak, you had better-"He started to snarl just as Scholar slammed her foot through the bars and into his shoulder, pushing him forwards, stretching and increasing the pain on his arm.

"No, you'd better listen up disgusting mutt!" She said, pushing her foot harder to emphasis her point. I watched as Ari tried to keep his mouth shut, not wanting to show any sign of pain. "You leave my family alone and get the hell out of this room or I break your puny and fragile little arm." She snarled, pressing his arm even further, making it bend abnormally. Finally Ari let out a howl, forcing two Erasers's to go running to their stupid superior. Of course, it just so happened these Erasers, or any Eraser for that matter, were not at the top of their class, proving my point when one decided that the best way to get Ari's twisted arm untangled would be to push Scholar's cage backwards with the sole of his boot, hard. And as the cage slid across the floor with rusty scratching noises, it pulled Ari to his back along with it.

* * *

"Idiots, just get them and get out!" Ari snarled loudly with frustration as he tried to stand, forgetting about his arm for a moment. It pulled him back down, giving Scholar another chance to step on his back, putting her back on offense.

"Get back!" She yelled as one started to reach for Caige. But I'm sure letting someone else break Ari's arm was something the Eraser's would be perfectly fine with, I know it would be for me. When The Eraser pulled Caige up by his arm, Scholar pushed harder, and I watched as Ari's shoulder snapped out of his joint with a loud "popping" sound filling the room. He winced at the pain as Scholar continued to press, seeing as the Eraser's wouldn't stop "collecting their objectives" anytime soon. I looked away as I've had to see enough disoriented bones then I cared for. But my head whipped back around when I heard the sharp snap and Ari's howl as Scholar whacked his wrist backwards, breaking it and let it fall limp from its hold in the bars and to the floor. His eyes were raging as he stood, clutching his arms and glaring down with a menacing look at Scholar. She didn't even flinch, forcing him to grab the bars with his spare hand.

He flung the cage off the ground and around in a circle before letting it fly towards me. It went so fast, I didn't even realise it had hit me until I rammed my head on the bars of my cage which now lay sideways on the ground. My vision started to blur, but I could still pick up small things such as Scholar lying limp in her cage a few feet away from mine. As I struggled to get back my vision and balance, I slowly pressed against the bottom of the cage, in time to see the Eraser fling Caige up and over his shoulder, swaying slightly when Ari punched him with frustration. Somewhere along the line, Gazzy had been pulled from his cage, and I could only faintly hear his struggles and resistance, ringing in my ears. I blinked again, trying to catch my focus, only catching Jace's eyes for a moment. They looked at me with worry before scanning the room again in a fast paced and panic movement. He was at his wits end, and it was starting to show.

* * *

The only thing my ears and eyes were picking up was chaos. Nothing was clear but was only a dark and depressing blur of colours, some shades moving rapidly or jolting around slightly. I must have hit my head pretty hard considering I'd just been hit by a flying metal cage. Not my favourite thing in the world, and most definitely not the worst. But if I didn't start to get it together soon, then I was going to lose far more than I already had.

* * *

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

I'm not sure what made Angel choose to do what she did, but I know it saved me a hell of a lot of trouble. I couldn't even pick up on it when it happened, the bright light from the doors opening to the hallway blinding me more then I already was. Some brightly coloured and taller figure rushed in, and could pick up strangely on the quick and unsteady shakiness of his breath. Just some of the symptoms to a mind control victim, the other signs being a monotone voice and the fact that nothing coming out of their mouth makes context sense, meaning that when the whitecoat opened his mouth and the words, "Wait a minute" came out, I knew something was up.

"There's been a delay. We won't be needing the experiments." The whitecoat continued as I frowned, still half dazed but slowly coming to my senses. I watched Ari's snarl as Angel came up with a blank face beside the mind control victim.

"Batchelder clearly stated-" He started, trying not to lash out but Angel cut him off.

"We won't be needing the experiments, so return them to their cages." She said mildly sweetly with her hands behind her back, rocking slowly from her heels to her toes, looking up at the now nodding whitecoat, who looked more out of it then I did. Ari and Angel stared one another down as I tried to figure out why Angel didn't use Jeb himself to carry out the message. There had been some problems with her trying to control him before, so there must have been something stopping her from controlling it, I just didn't know what. "Return them to their cages, please." Angel said again, more firmly as she forced Ari to fall back, letting out a low growl.

* * *

"Put 'em back and get out." Ari commanded to the Eraser's who slowly walked past Angel and the hypnotized whitecoat. He snarled and hit Angel's shoulder as he left the room, an annoyed and peeved glare still on his face. I didn't rejoice like some might have thought me to, but then they would remember that I hadn't actually won anything. I'd lost the game I thought I'd lose Caige to, and ended up losing Zen instead. And the pit inside my stomach was only growing larger as Jace locked eyes with me again. They were filled with the same fury they had been when he'd seen Jeb, out for blood. The only thing taming it was the awful feeling I knew he had from the knife in his back. My eyes slowly traced back down to his ankle. Things would have been much easier if that idiotic metal hadn't been there. All I wanted to do was curse it. That damned metal around his ankle and that damned man that put it there. But also the stupid girl who couldn't stop it from happening. Who was too dense to realize what was happening. The mediocre child who let Jeb steal her trust, who let all of her kids get into danger, who couldn't protect them, who let everything happen the way it did. That worthless leader. That worthless me.


	26. Chapter 26: Way Back When

**A bit faster then normal if I do say so myself.**

**You guys are awesome for sticking with me so long :)**

**Thanks Guys!**

**So Review and Enjoy! I'll probably update soon mostly out of excitement!**

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_"You should at least try." Harmony told Zen as he tried to ignore her, burying his face in a book. _

_"I already told you Harm," He protested with slight annoyance, "it's impossible to do. There's no way I could-" _

_"Have you even tried?" She cut him off, making him stutter uncomfortably. He looked at her from where she sat cross legged on the floor, her back against the couch as she rested her head on the cushion, looking up at him with a raised eyebrow and crossed arms. Now she was just patronizing him._

_"Of course not." He said sharply before hiding his face in the pages again. He hated it sometimes how she could get to him, make him feel small. So what if she was older, by like two minutes. He could still feel her sharp gaze on him, making his fingers clench the hard cover of the book, making them turn white. "It's not like you've tried either." He finally shot back, slamming the book shut and looking at her harshly. But she looked down slightly, shocking him. "You tried? Without me?" He demanded._

_"It's not like it worked or anything, besides I don't know how. You said before that there was a possibility that you could focus our abilities, so that we control them. That we could have visions whenever we wanted." She said. He noticed that her eyes were shining a bit. They did that on two occasions, one when she was truly passionate or hopeful, and the other when she was hurting inside. It had to be the first one this time, and he hated to let her down._

_"Maybe I was wrong." He said blankly and rushed. There was no way she would believe him now, the way he said it like he did whenever he was trying to quickly get off a topic. He'd expected to see her rolling her eyes at him and scoffing, but instead she gave him a bit of a hurt look._

_"You were so exited about it when you told me, but now it's like you've lost interest completely. That's not it, is it?" She asked, already knowing the answer and confirming it when he sighed loudly, resting his head backwards, trying to think of the best way to draw her persistence away._

_"Look, if somehow we do manage to focus the ability and get to the vision, we'll probably have to get out of it ourselves too, and I have no idea how to do that." He said. That was the truth, and he didn't want anything to go wrong if they did try._

_"So," She said mischievously and crawled up to sit beside him, leaning in so her face was only two inches away from his. He leaned back as much as he could, knowing that Harmony could break him, and she would. "Learn from experience." She said finally with a smile and he looked at her shocked._

_"Learn from experience? That's your big solution?" He exclaimed and she drew away, surprised with her brother's outburst._

_"It's no big deal. I'm sure it'll be easy." She shot back, frustrated with his resistance. He was going to try for real if she had anything to say about it. "Besides what could go wrong?" She asked rhetorically as his mouth gaped open at her._

_"What could go wrong?" He repeated with exasperation. "How about I get stuck there with no ability to get back. Five days later my body starts to shut down and then I-" _

_"Stop it!" Harmony yelled, punching his arm slightly, getting him to shut up._

_"What are you two arguing about?" Scholar asked, yawning as she entered from upstairs. _

_"Yeah, and how can we be included?" They heard Crest's voice chuckling before he followed in behind, hands tucked behind his head. Harmony sighed at him a bit while Zen frowned._

_"It's twelve at night, what are you guys doing up?" He said, still annoyed now that he knew more people were going to be barking at his heels._

_"How about what are you doing up, making enough noise to wake the rest of us up?" Scholar snapped back, crossing her arms in a huff before coming up behind them, sitting on the back of the couch. Crest came up also, jumping onto the couch on the other side of Zen and Harmony._

_"So, what are you two up to?" He asked, slightly curious. The twins hardly ever fought, and when they did it was either very trivial or much too extreme. But this one seemed rather tame compared to their full on yelling arguments._

_"Zen knows how to force visions and he won't try." Harmony pouted, crossing her arms and turning away from Zen in a huff. Maybe it was more trivial than Crest had thought. _

_"That's not true!" Zen started to counter when Scholar leaned over mischievously. "How come, are you scared of what you'll see?" She asked mockingly. "Or are you just scared?"_

_"I am not." He snarled back. _

_"Then prove it." Harmony demanded, turning back to face him. Zen bit his lip with annoyance before sucking it up._

_"Fine." He snapped and face forwards away from them all. He shut his eyes a bit, not actually trying to focus any energy, just wondering how long it would take to convince them he actually couldn't do it. He figured about 30 seconds would suffice, and so he started to count. He barely made it, nearly dying of boredom and frustration. "There," He said finally, his eyes snapping open as he turned to the group, "happy?"_

_"You weren't even trying!" Harmony protested standing with irritation. _

_"You have to do that stupid thing Jace does when he's annoyed-" Crest started to say, imitating Jace's constant temple rub paired with a perfect replication of his loud sighing and scrunched up mouth when a voice none of them were expecting came out of no where._

_"What stupid thing I do, Crest?" Jace asked with mock curiosity, one eyebrow raised expectantly as he teleported in behind Scholar with his arms crossed. Crest looked up at him with a shocked expression, his eyes widening while Jace's glared harder. _

_"Shit." He swore quietly before bounding off the couch and up the stairs. _

_"Watch your language!" Jace warned him, shaking his head and rubbing his temples as his eyes shut and his mouth formed a thin line. Scholar could only snicker at how perfect Crest's imitation had been before making way for Jace. "What is going on here? You're keeping Caige up." Jace scolded slightly, looking between the three of them. _

_"Zen thinks he can focus his ability and force a vision, but he won't do it or some reason." Scholar explained in boredom as Zen glared at her._

_"Damn it, Scholar." He muttered under his breath._

_"Just because Caige is not around doesn't give you all a freedom to swear you know." Jace said annoyed before turning to Zen. "Is it true?" He asked curiously with his normal, no nonsense look on. With a sigh Zen nodded. "Well it's up to you whether you try or not, but it could be useful sometime." Jace said. All of them hated when he did that, expressing his opinion in a way that made them all feel guilty unless they at least tried what he suggested. _

_Finally giving in, Zen sighed loudly again. "Fine, just give me a second." He said, letting his shut book sit on his lap, keeping his place with his index finger._

_"Only for a few minutes tops. You get out right after that, understand?" Jace commanded and Zen nodded. A minute or even a second in there were probably all he wanted._

_ He shut his eyes, trying for real this time. There was a trick to it, a place he had to search in his mind that would trigger it. He just had to look and press on carefully so he wouldn't damage any-_

_A sharp pain suddenly erupted in Zen's chest and he sucked in a breath, his eyes automatically snapping open. He tried to clutch near his chest, but his hands wouldn't move, nothing would move and everything slowly started to fade into a white light. _

_"Zen, what's happening?" Harmony asked worriedly, looking down at him. He tried to speak, but no sound would come out of his mouth, not even sound of pain would erupt from his throat. He was starting to lose consciousness when the book slipped from his hands, falling to the floor by his feet._

_"Okay Zen, I take it back. Stop it, your scaring me!" Harmony yelled at him before his eyes started to shut. Something was definitely wrong. He'd never passed out before during a vision, and now he didn't know what to expect. _

_"Zen, stop now." He faintly heard Jace's voice and a firm hand shaking his shoulder before becoming aware of the faint buzzing a glitching noises invading his ears. He felt his eyes shut completely as the white took over and a loud bang filled his eardrums, a force like an explosion seemingly forcing him backwards. He felt himself fall to the side and hit his head on the arm of the couch as his eyes peeled open again, frozen up. _

_The white faded as the room came back into view. He could feel Harmony's hand now, constantly shaking his shoulder, painfully, back and forth. "ZeEn? ZeEn!" Her voice was morphed and echoic, sounding like it was deep inside a cave, but everything was slowly returning to normal. He hadn't seen anything after all. It was over, and he was not doing that again. _

**_Flashback End_**

That had been the most painful and excruciating experience he had felt in his life, not even in comparison to when his blood had been drained. Maybe coming a little close to the pain when he'd seen Harmony's face and mine, the guilt driving him crazy. But it was something that needed to be done, just like now he would have to put up with it again, and actually try to see something this time. Just like Jace, he would have to get used to it, it was something he would use now and could potentially be quite useful if he could control his visions.

Three days since the plan had actually started, and three days since Angel had miraculously put the thing he'd been dreading on hold. He wasn't quite sure how she did it since that was pretty scary in itself, or why, but he was thankful for it. He knew she wasn't evil, but he couldn't tell if she knew. Maybe if she was around him she would come to her senses. Then there was convincing me, but that wasn't going to be easy. He had to focus on himself, and what he planned to do next. Well that much was easy, he would just look into it himself. The best thing about being able to see into the future, you hardly ever made mistakes. And hopefully this experience would not be an exception.


	27. Chapter 27: The Smell of Metal

**Who loses track of time? ME! Sorry.**

**I'm sure I could come up with a thousand excuses for not updating **

**one being that I was stupidly spending my March break doing an intensive swimming course, but I'll spare you the details.**

**As an apology, more than 3,000 words! :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Three days now, but that didn't really matter much. The fact of the matter was, everything still stung like crazy. We hadn't been bothered again since the "incident", which gave me plenty of time with my thoughts. Yeah, only with my thoughts I never seem to catch a break. Lucky me, right?

I never even gave it a thought that Zen could be the one sneaking around. No matter how strict he seemed, he was still a kid. I'd always felt like he knew me the best too. He was the fastest to catch on to what each of my looks meant, what needed to be said in one of my moods, and even simple things. I swear, I've never specifically told him little unimportant things about me like my favourite colour, things like that, but he would be able to write a book of trivia with the things he knew about me. At first I'd thought it was creepy, but soon I learned it was just Zen being Zen: The kid who hated loose ends and unanswered questions as much as he hated broccoli, which was with a strong passion.

Sometimes I thought he was just looking into my future, but even then it didn't make sense. I hadn't changed at all since he knew me. In fact, I would've thought it would be Harmony who would know me the most, being able to see my past and everything, but I guess those kinds of never came up in her visions.

These were the kinds of thoughts I tried to fill my head with, not the ones on why Zen did what he did, but the ones I'd always wondered about but never had a chance to think about. Things like that aren't really filling my head when I'm on the run or punching the face off someone, hopefully a bad guy, not my flock mates.

* * *

I barely even noticed when the doors burst open, light pooling into the room, almost timidly slipping under my boots. I hugged my knees tighter, burying my face in them. If that was the Jeb or even Angel, they were so not what I needed, especially now. But it wasn't either of them, and it only killed me more inside as Eraser's followed the now more firm and cold Zen into the room.

I peered at him from the corner of my eye. He was looking around the room, never resting his eyes on anything or anyone, just gliding them around the room, smoothly. His were like Harmony's, a grey so faded they almost seemed to change colours in different light. Right now, they seemed flushed with a drained purple, slightly staining the circumference of his irises. Finally he just stared straight forwards, seemingly ignoring the small pack of Eraser behind him. "Grab them." He said is swiftly and if you weren't listening, you probably wouldn't have noticed he said anything at all. An Eraser came up beside him and he looked up at it with his eyes, staying motionless.

"Batchelder said we only needed the girl." He said. His voice wasn't strong or clear like Ari's. It was more of a muffled and unsure tone. I wondered if Zen had fought with any of them yet. He may have been smaller, but he was still a good fighter. Guaranteed, with any of the training he did with me, he could take down at least two of the Eraser's in the pack, three was probably pushing it slightly. If he had gone at it with any of them, they probably wouldn't want to fight again, seeing as I'd taught him not to walk away from a fight with Erasers without breaking a bone of some sort to protect yourself and give you a heads up if the fight continued. Just many of my wonderful lessons that some of my flock didn't understand.

I watched as Zen turned to face the Eraser, really showing the about two foot height difference. He had to tilt his head up to see the Eraser's head, and when he did he looked even more like the kid he should've been allowed to be. "Don't make me repeat myself." He snapped, brining me into complete focus. His tone was familiar, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. It was a threat, obviously, but it was quieter and not all in your face, almost like a strongly stated suggestion. "You better watch yourself, or you may be retired soon." Zen continued, ceasing looking at the tall lug as he turned away again. Now I recognised the tone, but that stung a little too, because it was mine. The Eraser fell back slightly, obeying as Zen smirked a bit smugly. "That's what I thought. Move them now." He muttered the first bit to himself before giving the command.

* * *

Behind him, the Erasers started to move uneasily, wondering which of their orders were true. As some turned to move, they ran into the others, fumbling around. It was too much to bear looking at, the corners of my mouth turned up against my will.

"I said now." Zen said, raising his voice a little, adding extra sharpness to his tone. As the Eraser's moved towards us I watched him roll his eyes with annoyance and sigh loudly, shaking his head as his back turned to us and my cage was lifted up. It was thrown onto a flatbed, right above Harmony's cage. I knew she was holding her tongue, trying not to shout at him or cry at all. And for some strange reason I felt he was doing the same. Like someone warned him not to say a word to any of us, because words don't actually mean anything. Guess how I learned that, oh yeah; my entire life seemed to prove that. And that's why none of us spoke to each other as we pushed out of the hall, wheels squeaking and swerving as we bumped through the hall way. I had thought Jace would've tried to say something, but he kept his mouth shut, not even looking like he was paying attention as he stared straight forwards, his eyes narrowed slightly with concentration. Concentration for what?

We stopped before I could think of an answer. It was sudden, not even the Eraser's seem to realise it, one running into the other with his flatbed. It was the middle of the hallway, and the closest door was more then five feet away. I peered past the cages in front of me to where Zen was stopped dead in his tracks, a hand on Scholar's cage, stopping the front flatbed from moving any further. I watched him look up quickly before his eyes snapped back forwards. But I traced his glance to the ceiling, wondering what he could possibly be looking at. And that's where it hit me. I snapped my eyes to Scholar who was also looking up, and then to Jace. He was looking at Scholar, but then glanced at me. I gave a nod of understanding, wondering if he'd been in on it the entire time. It certainly wouldn't surprise me, and it made sense on why he was so quiet.

* * *

Zen suddenly snapped around, his face stricken and serious with a concentration. "Why are we stopped?" One of the Erasers's demanded with a gruff voice. My eyes caught Zen's hand, slowly moving behind his back as he kept his mouth plastered shut. He was the little kid again, the expression on his face just like Angel's when she was small and she tried with deep concentration not to colour outside the lines in her book.

He pulled a large and metal object from behind his back and aimed it at the front Eraser quickly. A small snapping sound emitted from the object, and an even smaller bullet sized object flew out towards the Eraser. Oh yeah, earth to Max, it's a gun stupid. I didn't have time to watch it completely, and before I knew it, I was watching the Eraser stagger around with small and hazy steps before he dropped to the ground, the bullet sticking out from where it had embedded into his neck. I watched with shock as Zen looked down at him, matching my expression, but more than shocked he had a slight air of un-comfort in his eyes as they grew wider. He killed something. Zen had never even used a gun other than in Nerf gun wars with Crest and Caige, and now he's sinking bullets into people's necks? I was half expecting blood to spurt up on his face like in the movies. But there wasn't any blood, in fact, the bullet was looking rather large and was sticking out from the Eraser's neck, not looking like it had sunk in at all. He hadn't actually killed the Eraser, he'd just shot it with a tranquilizer dart.

It was strange since I'd seen even Angel, well I guess that's not really a shock – let me rephrase that, even Gazzy kill dozens of Erasers, but knowing Zen had yet to do so helped a wave of relief pass over me. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" One of the Eraser's behind me snapped loudly, making Zen's eyes shoot upwards and back into focus. He pulled another dart from his pocket, but the Eraser started to charge at him too quickly. Thinking fast, I grabbed the Eraser's leg as it passed me, right above the knee. He continued to run, not noticing me, but I tugged backwards and pulled his foot out from under him. He fell forwards with a splat, his head making a large cracking noise as it hit the floor, unpleasant but still satisfying. I didn't have time to grin as another Eraser from behind started to come forwards. I looked around frantically and in the midst of my panic spotted the keys hanging off the unconscious Eraser's belt. I lunged at them, well as much as I could behind bars, and latched onto the loop just as a huge and firm paw grabbed my wrist. I could practically feel my bones crunching from the strength as he tried to claw at me with his other wrist, falling short as Zen fired another shot, giving him the same treatment as the first. I'm still debating on whether I should've been proud because he turned out to be a good shot, or because he stuck to my no "real" guns policy that most of my Flock wouldn't and didn't understand.

The Eraser's knees buckled as he started to drop, but his hand only clenched my wrist tighter, something I didn't think was possible until I felt the pain. As he lost consciousness, his dead weight pulled me off balance, landing me with a nice face full of metal bars. Gotta love that good 'ole metal smell, am I right?

* * *

I winced, my wrist on fire, feeling like it would pop off the rest of my arm at any moment. There was a loud crunching noise as half the weight released. I glanced downwards, the bars still pressing into my face, as I saw Harmony's foot retracting from where her heel had crushed the Eraser's wrist. Not the prettiest picture, but I was thankful none the least as her thin fingers pried the hairy paw off my wrist, letting it rebound upwards and hit the bars of my cage, sending my backwards again. Thanks, I really needed that, Gravity.

"Send backup to quadrant three." I saw an Eraser's shouting into his thick transmitter, the others getting ready to battle, before shot another dart, hitting him in the arm below his shoulder. Seeing him reloading again, I went to work, rushing to find the right key. I fiddled with the lock many times, but there were too many keys and it was taking too much time. Suddenly a pair of tanned fingers were practically ripping the keys from my grasp. My eyes shot upwards as I prepared to take them back, full force, but it was Zen searching through the keys.

"Here." He breathed, the adrenaline getting to him as he shoved the keys back at me, isolating the right one. He ran off to get a better shot as the Erasers as I shoed the key into my lock. The cage door clicked as I swung it open and looked around; trying to measure how much time we had before the backup arrived. My conclusion, not much.

* * *

"Think fast!" I shouted to Fang as I chucked the keys at him. I watched him catch them through his bars and go to work as I lunged myself at a nearing Eraser. The less barricading walls of meat around, the better. I threw a punch into his stomach, letting him double over in front of me. Whoever had trained these rookies obviously hadn't done a very good job of it. I raised my leg straight up in the air above the Eraser before bringing it down full force, letting it slam into the Eraser's back, the impact throwing him to the ground. Two familiar paws wrapped around my arms in my short moment of triumph. Out of habit, I raised my foot, sending my sole backwards in kicking the Eraser where it counted with out any hesitation. I turned and watch him stumble backward, wincing and moaning in pain before Crest pounced on him from behind, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling back, throwing them both off balance,. A strange mix of rage and insane enjoyment were on Crest's face making me wonder if he'd gotten that look from Jace or if Jace had adapted it from him. Whichever way, it suited them both peculiarly well.

Sparks rose in the air behind a wave of Iggy, Scholar and Gazzy, all heir fists curled. I spotted Caige, the obvious source of the sparks, throwing small jolts and shocks at the Eraser's much too mildly. "Hit 'em harder, Caige!" I heard Jace yell as he came out from behind the cages. He threw an Eraser aside for Scholar and Nudge to tackle before he charged into another, slamming a punch under its chin. He caught me looking and gave me a small nod before lifting his foot and sunk his foot into the Eraser's stomach, letting the impact give a satisfying whoosh of air as the Eraser's breath left him and he flew backwards at me. I received Jace's invitation and raised my open hand, catching the back of the Eraser's neck before pounding his face into the ground, nearly cracking the concrete and certainly breaking his nose. Jace ran up to me, panting as he ran his fingers through his hair, getting tangle in the matted blood.

"You _knew_?" I demanded. It only took the two words for Jace to give me a bit of a look. His breath cut off as he swallowed, his eyes dulling slightly before he breathed heavily through his mouth again, nodding absently. A few drops of sweat dripped from his hair as he shrugged.

"A faint idea. I know him well enough, but he never told me anything." He confirmed as he glanced behind me. He suddenly curled his fists again as he squared off with a nearing Eraser. But before doing so he glanced at me, a hint of a smirk playing on his lips. "Besides," He breathed, not having time to finish his sentence as the Eraser pounced. He threw a round house kick at the Eraser. Jace's foot, seeing as his legs are much longer than mine, were able to nail the Eraser in the side of the head. The Eraser fell onto his back and I stood over him, the moans barely audible from his mouth. "He gets this from you." Jace finished before running past me, leaving me with an annoyed mood. Zen did not get this from me, at least not all of it.

"Glad to see you're getting back to normal." I muttered a bit bitterly. With slight rage I lifted my foot and stomped hard on the Eraser's chest, hearing the crack of ribs and the ear piercing whine of the pain leaving the Eraser's snout as fast as he lost consciousness. Oh battlefield, what would I do without you?

* * *

Fang suddenly dropped down beside me, looking in the same state as Jace, minus the grin. I scanned the seen as he stood, looking fro signs of escape. His heavy breaths were similar to mine, a slight raw and scratchy dryness to each pant. "You have a plan?" He practically breathed it to me as he scanned the room, most likely checking up on everyone. We had basically taken down the entire room with ease. The entirety of the two flocks were out of their cages now, most of them looking on unconscious Eraser's, making sure there wouldn't be any surprise attacks. There was a short howl as Crest took out another one with a strong kick to its head, letting the body smack hard against the ground. He took off again, pouncing one the one Iggy was squaring off with. A door would be just around the corner and we would be almost out.

I flashed Fang a grin through my heavy breaths. "Always." I replied to Fang. It wasn't much of a question anyway. Time to round up the troupes. He gave me a slight nod but a strange look filled his face. He turned from me and I peered past him, now hearing the stampeding of feet. A huge pack of at least forty Erasers came around the corner, blocking the exits. I whipped my head around in sync with Fang's, now seeing the other side being blocked with just as many.

"How about now?" Fang mumbled to me, not pulling his dark glare from the Eraser pack. I spotted Ari standing in front of the pack near the door. He flashed me a smirk, taunting as he shook a metal gun similar to Zen's in the air beside his head. He lit the fuse of my rage, and you could bet he was going to regret it.

"Working on it." I said quietly to Fang but he heard. I gave him a look and he nodded. Fighting was our only option now.

* * *

The rest of the flocks looked up, seeing with caution that we were surrounded. Slowly, they backed up to meet Fang and I. Standing in a circle with our backs to one another, we tapped the backs of one another's hand. Caige was on my right and Zen on my left. It was time. "Caige, on three." I said loudly enough for the whole flock to hear. Understanding they made gaps in between one another as Caige stepped into the middle of the circle. F he could do it during games back at the house, he could do it now.

"One!" I yelled and the entirety of the flock ducked except for Caige. With a small yell he shot out his hands, concentration filling his face. Sparks shot out from the entirety of his body, dancing down his arms in a bright light. Suddenly, he clenched both his fists and the lightning shot away instantly, shooting itself towards the Eraser's, hitting anything in it's path. It bounced off walls and the ceiling, blowing a few lights in the process, before hitting the Eraser's in front. Some of them stood completely still, paralyzed, a look of fear and confusion in their eyes while other's dropped immediately to the ground, a few twitching, sparks still jumping. Some hit a few other Erasers' if we were lucky. I looked up in time to see Caige's triumphant smile and Ari's fierce and outraged glare. He snarled and gnashed his teeth in response as we stood, ready to fight. One thing was for sure, it wasn't going to be easy.


	28. Chapter 28: Losing Streak

**Hey guys, not gonna spend much time talking.**

**I've had a major mind block lately, you know when the words just don't come.**

**So I finished this with much struggle.**

**Enjoy and Please Review! It means a lot to me when you do!**

* * *

Chaos was the only thing filling my sight as the Eraser's charged forwards and the rest of my flock disappeared into the crowd. This was looking near impossible before it even began. I was getting attacked from every direction. Suddenly a much more powerful force was slammed into my stomach as I flew backwards, covering my head as I hit the ground. Huge feet were stomping all around me as I tried to avoid being trampled. Every so often I would see human shoes in the crowd, but soon they would disappear again. A huge furry paw suddenly grabbed the back of my jacket, pulling me harshly to my feet before a foot sunk into my back, sending me into the furry grip of the Eraser. He gnashed his teeth at me, a slight smirk on his face as I struggled to free my arms.

I felt a whoosh of air go by my ear as a metal dart sunk into the Eraser's neck. His grip on me loosened and I shook him off, turning to where the dart was shot from. Zen was standing on top of the cages, putting another dart into his metal gun. A harsh and ear piercing growl erupted from behind me and I whirled around again. Through the heads of Eraser's I saw Ari, aiming his gun above the crowd in the direction of the cages. Without even missing a beat I yelled loudly. "Zen, get down!" He did as he was told, dropping to his knees as a bullet flew over his head, going straight through the ceiling. I heard Ari snarl with disappointment as he turned again, looking for more prey. But the bullet had got me thinking.

The ceiling was supposed to be concrete, but it let an Eraser bullet go through it. Allow me to explain. Eraser bullets are bullets designed by the School. They aren't really supposed to kill unless they hit a vital organ from a point blank range. So an Eraser bullet normally would have dented and bounced off concrete. So if a bullet that weak went through the ceiling, it also meant a bird kid kick would.

* * *

"Scholar!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, desperate to be heard through the crowd. There was no answer and I was starting to doubt our chances of survival even further.

"Over here!" I heard suddenly and whipped my head around. A fist impacted with my face the second I did, forcing me to the ground onto my back. My eyes snapped shut as my head smacked down against the floor. A large weight suddenly slammed into my chest, forcing my air out. I opened my eyes, the sight blurry but clear enough to see the Eraser above me, arms raised and ready to pound me into the ground. Thinking fast, I rolled out of the way as Scholar appeared in my place, sending a backwards kick straight up into the Eraser's chin; her body bent flat against her other leg. As the Eraser flew back I jumped to my feet, her eyes meeting mine.

"Sorry, I was helping out the small blonde kid." She said, her voice panting and forced as she breathed heavily, beads of sweat sitting around her hair line.

"What small blonde kid?" I asked, now worried. My question was answered by a mini explosion going off across the room. Not some of his best work, but I guess he did have limited supplies. "His name is Gazzy. Do you know the names of any of my flock?" I asked with a very un-amused tone. She gave me a shrug as she responded.

"I pretty much spent my entire childhood in a cage and met almost everyone while in one." She told me, a small hint of sadness in her voice. "If it's alright with you I'd like to make do with the formalities when I have my freedom." Scholar nudged her head to the left and we both dodged that way as an Eraser came ramming past us like a bulldozer. It was like we were trying to have a regular conversation in the middle of a war, oh wait, that's exactly what we were trying to do.

"Three more static seconds and we're dead!" Scholar yelled just as a large crack sounded behind her. I noticed Jace bring his fist down on an Eraser's back, most likely as he tried to shatter its spine. I shook my head as a shiver went up my spine before facing Scholar again.

"Find a way to the ceiling, you need to kick through it." I explained as the Eraser Jace was fighting howled again, making Scholar wince. She looked up at me with her very rare, sensitive eyes. And I mean very rare. They stayed like that for about a millisecond before going wide with disbelief.

"What?" She yelled at me over the noise. I couldn't tell if she was asking because she didn't hear, but the 'are you insane' look on her face told me otherwise. "That's solid concrete! If I kick that I can say goodbye to my- Look Out!" I watched her duck and cover her head and I did the same just before Crest and an Eraser went flying over our heads, landing with a thud behind Scholar. I couldn't tell who was winning. But as I lifted my head I saw Crest slamming his foot into the side of the Eraser's head, knocking him out.

* * *

"Crest!" I called to to him. He looked up at me and gave me a very pure and strange expression of 'what the hell do you want?" It was like he was playing Call of Duty and I'd just stepped in front of the screen. It seemed that the more time these kids spent in a cage, the more angst they were building up. But I guess seeing as it was me, I didn't really have much higher ground to stand on. Ignoring his look I yelled at him again. "Get Scholar to the ceiling!" He gave me a confused too before running over to us, ducking under a flying Eraser in the process.

"Get who to the where now?" He asked with theatrical shock as Scholar rolled her eyes.

"I'll explain." She moaned and I gave her a supportive nod before turning to find another stupid Eraser to pummel. With a room full of them, my guess was that it wouldn't be that hard. "I hope you know you're insane!" I heard Scholar calling after me.

"Just trust me!" I yelled back with not idea whether they'd heard me or not.

* * *

My plan, if you didn't think about it too hard, was simple.

Step one, keep the Eraser's busy and away from Crest and Scholar while they find out how to get Scholar's powerful kick to the roof.

Step two, round up the flock and get them into the air vents before running for an exit.

Step three, fly for our damn lives and get to safety before any of us get killed by murderous dogs.

See simple right? I decided to get a head start on step two while Scholar and Crest worked away. I ran in the direction of the cages, hoping that getting a bit higher would help me to find all the kids in the crowd. I would've flown up, but the hallway was too narrow for me to spread my wings, not to mention the thirty plus Erasers standing around me. I climbed onto the top of the cage scouring the chaos and caught sight of Crest and Scholar where I had left them. I saw their mouths moving as they conversed while fighting back to back. As I scoured further I saw most of the taller people; Jace, Fang, Iggy and every so often I would catch a glimpse of the younger ones.

* * *

Something bright suddenly caught my eye as I looked down the hallway where the chaos stopped at a distinct line. My eyes caught sight of Caige as he threw a bolt at another Eraser, but that wasn't the light source. It was a head full of bright blonde ringlets that was running towards the fight with a strange gleam in her eye. I was just about to shout for cage when Angel stopped dead in her tracks, looking at her feet with a surprised look on her face. The small metal dart from Zen's gun sat a few inches in front of her as Zen stepped out from the crowd. He made his way towards her, plucking the dart from the ground and reloading it into his gun. They seemed detached from the group of fighting Erasers and I couldn't help but watch as they spoke.

They were too far away to hear but both their fists were curled at their sides. Angel screamed something at him but the only word I could manage to make out was the last one. "Dead". I saw Zen stagger backwards for only a second as Angel's eyes glowed. I knew the look anywhere, the one she had whenever she was controlling someone. And I could only watch as Zen crumpled to the ground in front of my eyes. And that image of him lying there, completely motionless, was burned into my brain. What the hell did Angel do?

* * *

My eyes were wide as I stood on the cage, my fingers going numb. I faintly heard someone call my name as I scoured the crowd once again, seeing a big annoying nine year old fixing his gun on me. Fury was heating my blood as I clenched my fists. I had another step to my plan now. Get to the other side of the battle and rip every curled piece of hair out of Angel's scalp, whether she just killed my kid or not. Did she even have that kind of mind power? I couldn't be sure, but with a yell I jumped forwards off the cage, straight into the battle.

I felt unstoppable as I entered the crowd, making my way through it with every punch. Suddenly I saw a waft of light brown hair run past me. Crest rammed into the Eraser in front of me, making me stagger as I nearly ran into him. "Hurry up!" He yelled. I looked around, finally spotting Scholar a few feet away, smacking away an Eraser before turning an annoyed glare on him, her eyes filled with numbers.

"Shut up, Crest!" She yelled, running at him. He crouched down lower, his hands in a ready position. I didn't really get concept of their plan until he put his hands on top of one another, palms up, to make a small platform. How he'd convinced Scholar to let him launch her into the air, I had no clue. But he was strong enough, it would work. I started to side step my way around them when I spotted an Eraser charging at Crest from the other side.

"Move!" I yelled but by the time Crest turned to the side, the Eraser was already running into him, knocking him over and into me. We fell to the ground beside each other, my head aching as I struggled to sit up. An Eraser was now charging Scholar head on. I expected her to stop or dodge out of the way, but she kept running full speed at the mutant. "Scholar, get out of the way!" I yelled before a foot sunk into my stomach and I fell to my side. She disappeared behind a wall of Eraser's but soon she was rising up out of it. In a swift movement, she leaned forward, placing her hand on the charging Eraser's shoulder so she was in a one handed head stand. With a burst of energy, she pushed upwards, flying upside down towards the ceiling, her foot breaking the thin tile as she sailed through it, disappearing inside the ceiling.

Crest's firm hand latched onto my wrist, pulling me to my feet. He gave me a slight nod which I returned before he started charging for the opening. "U and A!" I yelled at the top of my lungs as I watched Crest jump at the opening, Scholar's hand grabbing his as she hoisted him into the ceiling with her. Bird kids started emerging from the crowd left and right, all being trailed by Eraser's. They would be fine, they would get out. I started to make my way against the crowd towards the end of the hallway, heading straight for a blonde head that stuck out of the crowd like a sore thumb.

* * *

I dove at Angel, pinning her to the ground. I was sick of asking her why's, so I only snarled three words into her face. "Where is he?" I hissed, surprised by the edge of my own voice. She looked up at me a mix of hatred and fear swirled onto her face as she struggled, trying to get her arms out from my firm grasp. I pressed them hard down into the ground. "I said, where is he?" I repeated my question more furiously. If she had done anything to Zen, there was going to be hell to pay.

"Try opening your eyes." A mocking voice snarled from in front me. I snapped my head up to see Ari, a triumphant grin plastered across his smug face. He stood a few feet away, but he wasn't what I was focused on. Zen was in his grip, being held up by the back of his shirt, making his head droop down low, the gun still held limply in his hand. Ever so slightly, his shoulders rose and fell with small breaths and I felt a shudder of relief go down my back.

I didn't move from where I had pinned Angel who had now gone still under my grasp. "Let go." I demanded, my voice close to a whisper as scowled darkly. But Ari only grinned wider.

"Or what?" He mocked carelessly. With that I moved my hand to Angel's throat.

"I'll crush her windpipe." I snapped, pressing down a bit to prove I wasn't bluffing. My eyes couldn't look down at Angel, but I could practically feel her shaking in my palm. Ari's grin faded slightly but soon reappeared as if he had come up with some brilliant plan. And I had no choice but to agree.

"Then I'll put a bullet in his head." He said and kneeled down, putting the barrel of his gun against the side of Zen's head, tilting it slightly. "Now we're even." I swallowed and struggled to keep my hand on Angel's throat.

"What makes you so sure I care?" I snapped keeping a straight face as I struggled to keep my voice from shaking. "He did betray me after all."

Ari smiled a bit as he shrugged. "Well you were just looking for him a second ago." He snarled, moving the gun away from Zen's head. He suddenly brought it up again, this time bringing the barrel up harshly under Zen's chin, raising his head upwards. I flinched as Ari's finger's danced on he trigger. "But if you don't want him I'll do you a favour." It was like he was dying to shoot someone. The bullet would kill from that distance, there was no doubt.

* * *

I was almost too tense to move but slowly I got to me feet, pulling Angel up by her neck. I thrust her backwards towards Ari and let my arms hand loosely at my sides until she stumbled back behind the beast. I held my right hand out with my palm up. "Now give him to me." I snapped slowly as Ari lowered the gun, Zen's head dropping back down. But Ari only gave me a bigger grin.

"I don't think so." He snarled as he got to his feet, pulling Zen up until his feet only brushed the ground. "See unlike you we don't take kindly to traitors." He snarled as my outstretched hand curled into a fist as Ari pulled Zen up, catching him under his arm like he was weightless. He raised the gun at me now with a cruel smile on my lips. "Don't even worry about it, he won't feel a thing." He snarled. "But you might." I was frozen to my spot as he pulled the trigger, a large sound erupting in my ears. I expected to feel a huge weight throw me back, or even a bit of pain, but I felt nothing, and nothing left the barrel of Ari's gun. He looked at it with a confused stare. The idiot had used up all his bullets.

Thinking fast I ran at him as fast as I could, adrenaline pumping into my blood. He glanced at me with wide eyes and started to panic. Suddenly he ripped the metal gun from Zen's grasp and pointed it quickly at me, not even aiming properly before pulling the trigger. But it still hit me just underneath my left collarbone. I stammered forwards, my feet stuttering to a halt underneath me. Someone distantly called my name but I wasn't paying attention. I only watched as black spots appeared in my vision and Ari turned, still carrying Zen, along Angel, both of them running down the hall and away from me. My knees buckled and I started to fall forwards. I blacked out before I even hit the ground. And just like that, I'd lost yet again.


	29. Chapter 29: The Intrepid Get Killed

**Thanks for being so patient with my updates.**

**I've been bouncing around with a few future story ideas.**

**I think I want to do a Fang and Max child adventure.**

**I've left a poll (hopefully) on my profile for name ideas. **

**If you have a different idea for names other than my choices feel free to leave a review or PM me.**

**I don't want really cliche ones though like Ash, or stupid, like Tooth -_-**

**Thanks! Now, Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

**Breathe in...**

**Breathe out...**

**Breathe in...**

The sounds of heavy panting was amplified in my ears and echoed through the hollow air vents, metallic sounds of feet slamming against the thin metal joining the choir of sound. Faintly I could hear the blaring of sirens underneath us and every so often, if I concentrated, a small scream of resistance. But my exhaustion took over once more, the sounds becoming smothered as if they were underwater or far off in the distance.

**Breathe out...**

I wasn't running in the darkness, the warm arms holding me up under my knees and across my back could tell me that much. I tried to remember how to use my body, but it only sat limply, bobbing as whoever carried me ran. Right now, just breathing was hard enough.

**Breathe in...**

Relax, let the tension go. All it'll take is twelve, tiny muscles to get your eyes open. In fact, just open one eye, cut your work in half. Just open your eyes Max, don't just sit here. For god's sake do something!

**Breathe out...**

I could feel the twitches and tremors of my muscles as I tensed and untensed them, slowly feeling the streams of blood rushing through my veins, fueling my body. It made me even more aware of the pain under my collarbone where the metal dart had hit the bone. I could practically feel the dark colours it was going to turn the skin, blood clotting inside of me. Bleeding on the inside is better than out I guess. Too bad Ari wouldn't get that luxury.

**Breathe in...**

"Relax." I heard the word slam into my eardrums, sending needles of pain through my scalp. My mouth tore open as I sucked in the cool and metal tasting air. The feeling was good and relieved my lungs as they started to expand.

"Relax." I could hear the anxiousness in the voice now, how much force was being used just to get two syllables. It was like the words were being said through teeth that wouldn't part for the air. The desperation only made me more desperate to comply. We swerved suddenly to the left, the brushing feeling of hair falling off my face was nearly overwhelming, feeling more like nails digging through my cheek more than a few light, and most likely blood matted, strands of hair.

"Breathe out." No air left my lungs, but the darkness left my sight. Even the faintest light in the air vents burned my eyes and with desperation I tried to shut them, but now my eyelids were content with staying separated as far from one another as possible.

"Breathe out." The voice was panicked now, and so was I. I hadn't seen even a second of the air vents before a bright white light scorched my sight. I wanted to scream but I couldn't feel anything anymore.

"Breathe!" I was trying!

Breathe Max, please, just breathe...

* * *

Slowly my eyes adjusted from the white light to the dark blue carpet on the ground. Everything was aching from my neck to the bottoms of my feet. But the feeling was more uncomfortable than that. It was like, I didn't belong in my body. A stand of hair fell in front of my eyes and out of instinct I moved to brush it away. My hand didn't move from my side and so my hair hung in front of my face, my black hair. Now my hands moved but only to rub to back of on of my hands. No, they weren't my hands, they were darker than mine, and smaller, but just as calloused.

"Zen?" I heard a voice ask from the side. I didn't turn to look at the speaker, but sadly I knew it well enough to know it was Jeb. "Zen, did you hear what I said?" I-err- Zen didn't speak but just continued to rub the back of his right hand with the heel of his left.

_Answer him. _

He looked up to see Angel. It was strange; there was no glare on her face, not even a smirk. More of a look of worry.

_It's better to co-operate now than be dead later, right?_

What she thought wasn't making any sense, at least not to me, but Zen seemed to understand. His head righted to face Jeb who was sitting at a heavy, wooden desk, two Erasers on either side. This must've been his office considering the ugly wooden panels against the blue rug.

"I heard." Zen snapped at him, now crossing his arms defensively. "It just didn't seem important enough to respond to." He added casually. Jeb flinched slightly before clearing his throat, pushing out from his desk. He crossed around to the front of it and leaned backwards, sitting on the edge.

"I really thought you'd come around. You seemed like you understood the importance of Experiment Ultimate." Jeb said before sighing, shaking his head with fake regret. "It seems I was wrong."

"Obviously." Zen responded immediately, a bored tone in his voice. Jeb flinched again before brushing off Zen's comment. He motioned to one of the Eraser who handed him a clip board. He took his time to flip through the pages and I wondered if he was actually looking something up or just trying to look important.

Jeb finally cleared his throat and looked up at Zen. "I'm assuming we can't trust any of your visions for our success?" He questioned. Zen shrugged and let his eyes wander.

"It would probably be wise, since those visions don't exist." He said. "Your project is deemed for failure anyway you go about it." Zen added, emphasizing "failure" trying to make Jeb see the truth. But this was Jeb we were talking about, so his response was a smile and a hint of disaster.

"We'll see if you change your mind in the next few days." I shuddered along with Zen. A devious Jeb was about as complimentary as a chipper Fang. Ugh, creepy.

"I hope stupid is a good colour on you." Zen muttered loudly. Jeb turned away. After so many years of facing my flock's comments I think he'd gotten a bit of immunity to insults. He walked around his desk again and put the clipboard into one of the drawers.

"We'll have to continue on with the experiment." Jeb continued, pretending as if he hadn't heard Zen speak. "Think of it as a test run." He said and sat back down, motioning to one of the Erasers. Jeb spoke softly to him and I strained to hear but Zen wasn't paying attention. He turned to focus on Angel who was watching Jeb and the Eraser with concentration. Before I could figure out what she was doing Zen was already looking back at Jeb, he and the Eraser separated.

"We'll start with you Angel." He said and motioned for the Eraser to walk forwards. Zen could see Angel in the corner of his eyes, a confused look coming over her face.

"E-excuse me?" She stuttered her eyes going wide as she stared at Jeb. He tapped his finger on his desk patiently, his twinkling smile returning.

"I don't tolerate lies Angel," he said knowingly before crossing his arms. "Especially not about experiments." The Eraser started forwards and I caught a glance at the look on Angel's face. It was absolutely priceless. I took in the moment as much as I could not being myself, knowing that she finally felt what it was like to be stabbed in the back. But part of me couldn't control my guilt or sympathy, the part that still thought she was my sweet little girl, which she clearly was not. But I saw something flash suddenly in her eyes, not pain or heartbreak. It was concentration. And as the Eraser's came closer I realised, she already had her grasp in their minds.

* * *

Zen suddenly stepped forwards in front of Angel, his arm out protectively. The Erasers immediately stopped in their place as Angel lost focus for a moment.

_Zen!_ I winced at her telepathic shout. Angel needed to learn how to use her in-mind voice. _What are you doing?_

"Buying you some time to get them out of here." Zen thought back, motioning to the Eraser's with his eyes. His thoughts were clear and firm, not echoic like in movies.

_I can handle it! _Angel snapped angrily.

"Not for much longer you can't." Zen shot back, mild concern in his tone. He was right, Angel didn't look like herself. I wasn't sure what was wrong, but she seemed to be struggling quite a bit with her conscience. "Get them out of here." Zen demanded, bringing Angel back to his focus.

_And then what? _Zen paused with his words, unlocking his eyes from Angel's, turning to place them on Jeb, his eyes narrowing.

"And then we stall." He thought finally, pressing his lips into a thin line as Jeb interrupted.

"Zen, is she controlling you?" Jeb asked, a confused tone in his voice, as if Angel controlling anyone was completely absurd. Zen shrugged at him.

"Why would she?" He answered aloud, not faltering. "There are others in here that would be much more valuable to control." There was a fake, but very well delivered obnoxious tone to Zen's voice as Jeb looked at him gravely, receiving the hint. He looked to both Erasers before nodding towards both the doors. Without pause I saw Angel flick her eyes at the door and the Eraser's responded accordingly, marching like mindless robots towards the doors. Jeb waited till the door was shut before sitting down, giving Angel time to shake herself free from the Eraser's minds.

* * *

"I'm not in the mood for games, you two." Jeb snapped sternly, folding his arms across the surface of his desk. The scowl on his face seemed very out of place (Ha, rhyming!) but the twinkle hadn't fallen from his eyes, at least not yet.

"We're not playing one." Zen shot back as Angel stepped beside him, leaving a thin gap between them.

"The only one playing games is this sick place." Angel hissed angrily, her small hands curled into fists at her sides as she threw her best glare at Jeb. He took a deep breath and shut his eyes for a moment, resting his forehead in his hands. He knew me and how I raised my flock. You couldn't get any more stubborn than my group of winged kids.

"This hassle is unnecessary, and a complete waste of time for everyone in this facility." Jeb finally spoke calmly, lifting his head to face the two kids across from him. He could try bribery, he could try threats, but nothing would work on my kids.

"Your experiment is a complete waste of time, and a waste of lives." Angel seethed back at him, taking another step forwards. "You'll kill every experiment you try this on."

"It doesn't matter if it's us." Zen spoke up, his tone just as harsh. "It doesn't matter if it's Max. I already told you this project can only go downhill. And it will end in disaster." Zen's tone was grave now as he stared straight at Jeb, trying to make him see the truth. Both he and Angel were holding their breath, waiting for Jeb's response, but the one they got didn't help anything.

"That is what tests are for." Jeb answered his cool and relaxed, all his tension seeping away from his face and voice. "If disasters occur, they can be prevented. And that's exactly what you two are going to help us do."

There wasn't any response from either side minus the anger starting to roll off Zen and Angel. "You really are deranged." Angel said softly, her face long but her eyes narrowed with hate.

"I can't even begin to picture how someone can be so narrow minded." Zen added, his own fists curling.

Jeb chuckled at her, sitting forwards in his chair, startling her. "Me, narrow minded?" He joked. "This is honestly why Max was never supposed to infect the other experiments."

"Infect us?" Angel snapped angrily. "You're the one that helped us before, when there was something human in you. You took us with Max, all six of us!" She yelled.

"I wasn't talking about you." Jeb glowered at Angel, his tone thickening once more. "I meant you," He snarled, turning too face Zen, "and your little flock." I could feel Zen's confusion mixed in with my own as I listened closer, waiting for an explanation. "See, Jace's flock is completely flawed, out of date," Jeb listed, shaking his head with every word escaping his throat." "Expired if you will." He added carelessly. "Things would have been better off if you'd all been retired manually." The last part seemed to be an afterthought he'd mistakenly said allowed.

"What do you mean, manually retired?" Zen demanded but Jeb ignored him and stood, reaching into the top drawer of his desk. The minute Zen and Angel heard a small click they both assumed a fighting stance, watching Jeb pull the small pistol from the drawer, fixating it between the two of them.

* * *

"It may be a game, but it doesn't mean it's going to be fair." Jeb snapped as he glared at the two of them. I couldn't help the feeling of my heart sinking in my chest when the twinkle in Jeb's eye started to fade. "Here are the new rules." He announced , waving the gun slightly like the insane manic he was. "You two co-operate with all my tests and my finger doesn't accidently slip and pull the trigger, understand?" Jeb asked rhetorically.

I spotted Angel peering at Zen from the corner of her eye while he glared at Jeb, his eyes filled with disgust. "Bite me." He snarled slowly, his words barely recognizable. But Jeb heard them and scowled deeper, pointing the gun at Zen.

"You have three seconds to put your hands above your head, if not my finger might just slip." He threatened, but Zen didn't move even an inch.

_Zen..._ Angel pried into his mind, but he didn't respond, stuck in his stare down with Jeb.

"Three..." Jeb said slowly, his eyes fierce. But this was Jeb we were talking about. He would chicken out, drop the gun, and call in more Eraser's to get Angel and Zen. He wouldn't shoot.

"Two..." So what if people changed, so what is Jeb wasn't warm anymore, or kind, or loving, or like anything he was before.

"One..." He dragged out the word long and suspense killing. Great, he wasn't joking, and Zen was't moving. If fact he was being very intrepid, completely ignoring Angel. We all know that intrepid people get killed.

"Do your worst." Zen dared Jeb after a few seconds. This situation couldn't get much worse.

I didn't see Jeb's finger pull the trigger, but I heard the loud noise and felt the sharp pain shoot through Zen's head as my vision started to fade back into white at the worst possible time. But something had hit Zen, and it could've been a bullet.

* * *

"Max, get up!" I moaned as the white light faded. Screams and sirens polluted my ears once more as I opened my eyes, looking up to Fang's face, or at least the bottom of it. He was shouting at me as we ran through the air vents. "Get up!" He snapped again.

"I'm up." I croaked, my voice groggy. I couldn't have been out for that long. Even hour visions only seemed to last around five seconds when Harmony or Zen had them.

"Good." Fang responded to me slowly and soon I became aware of the odd light illuminating the tunnel and the heavy smoke smell. "Because you need to fly." I looked forwards and saw the side of the vent completely blown open to the outside. Hmm, I wonder who on earth in our group of misfits could've done that? I felt Fang's and suddenly move to my waist for a millisecond before he thrust me from the tunnel and out into the air.

I quickly shot open my wings as he sprung out behind me, hurrying me along. Both flocks were flying ahead of us and up into the air, including the person the screams belonged to, Harmony.

"Put me down!" She screamed at the top of her lungs as she fought against Scholar and Crest who were pulling her up into the air, trying to get her away from the School and away from her brother. "I said let go!"

"Harmony!" I yelled loudly, but she didn't respond and continued to kick and fight against them. I swerved upwards a little too quickly, the drug still inside of me, making me dizzy. But feeling Fang coming up behind me I shook off my grogginess. "You need to stop." I snapped at Harmony but she turned to me, letting me see her full face and the streaks of tears covering her cheeks.

"What happened to family first Max!" She screamed at me angrily, he eyes flushed with fury. "Or is that only when it's convenient?" She snarled at me. I had no idea what to say. What do you tell a kid when you're leaving their twin behind. Seeing my silence, Harmony took her chance. She bit down hard on Scholar's hand, making her pull back as Crest released his hold on her. She took off like a rocket back down towards the School whose fields were swarming with Eraser's , their guns fixated upwards.

"Max, do something!" Scholar screamed at me as I looked back at Harmony, a lump forming in my throat. I took off after and started to gain speed, catching up and fast. She couldn't out fly me if she tried, but carrying her with that much resistance and gravity against me would be near impossible. So I did the first thing I could think of to keep her safe.

I recoiled my fist as I sped forwards, Harmony now in my reach. "I'm sorry, Harmony!" I yelled at her before giving one final push with my wings. I brought my fist forwards and slammed it into the back of her head, watching her immediately go limp. I grabbed under her stomach and pulled my wings up, just out of the gunning range as I rocketed straight upwards, carrying Harmony with me. The lump was still in my throat as I carried her limp body and started to slow as I reached the clouds. "I'm sorry."


End file.
